And If Tomorrow Never Comes?
by Samarachna
Summary: la guerre est finie, Voldemort a été vaincu et on annonce au Survivant que ce traître de Severus Rogue est innocent. Quelle réaction estil censé avoir ? HPSS
1. Chapter 1

**And if I didn't want to know… ? **

****

_"On ne peut voir que ce que l'on observe, et _

_l'on observe que ce qui se trouve déjà _

_dans notre esprit. » _

_A. Bertillon _

_…_

-Qu'allez-vous faire, professeur ? Vous battre ou fuir comme un lâche une fois de plus ?

Harry Potter et Severus Rogue était face à face, leurs baguettes tendues et prêts à combattre. Rogue se tendit aux paroles du Survivant, la colère se réveillant à nouveau en lui.

-Vous ne répondez pas ? Qui ne dit mot, consent, dit alors Harry, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et un doigt formant négligemment les mots de la locution latine dans les airs.

-Vous… commença l'homme, mais la porte de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Remus Lupin plus qu'angoissé.

-Harry, non ! dit-il prestement en fixant le fils de James Potter.

Les deux ennemis n'avaient pas baissé leurs baguettes et se jaugeaient toujours du regard. Harry ne détourna pas les yeux du regard noir lorsqu'il s'adressa au loup-garou.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien vu qui se trouvait face à moi, Remus, dit alors Harry, la voix ferme.

-Bien sûr que je l'ai vu !s'écria son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et je te dis de baisser ta baguette.

En un tour de main, Rogue, lui, avait rangé sa baguette et souriait d'un air satisfait.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, commença-t-il ironiquement, je crois qu'on m'attend.

Et il sortit sans un regard en arrière. Le garçon à la cicatrice était resté dans la même position, un air beaucoup moins calme sur le visage alors qu'il fixait la porte par laquelle l'assassin de Dumbledore était parti.

Enfin, il tourna lentement son cou vers l'autre habitant de la pièce. Ses yeux paraissaient fous tellement la haine les dévoraient.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? hurla-t-il tel un dément. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas arrêté ? Pourquoi ?

A chaque mot, le brun s'était approché de Remus, la baguette tendue vers lui, prête à l'attaque.

-Harry, écoute-moi.

-Non ! Tu es un traître toi aussi !

Bang !

Harry, une main sur sa joue ensanglantée, releva la tête vers Remus, l'air un peu moins fou, mais bien plus sauvage.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire ça, murmura le loup-garou, l'air à moitié furieux, à moitié désolé.

L'autre ne répondit pas, trop secoué.

-Laisse-moi te soigner, dit alors le loup-garou.

-Ne t'approche pas, chuchota Harry, sa baguette toujours tendue vers Remus.

L'homme soupira. Il espérait que la haine du fils de Lily ne l'emporterait pas pour toujours sur sa raison. Comme cela avait été le cas pour Sirius et Rogue.

-Severus est innocent, Harry.

-Quoi ? s'écria à nouveau le Survivant. Vous ne m'avez donc pas écouté ! Vous le croyez donc plus que moi ? Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai vu tué Dumbledore !

Les murs résonnèrent quelques instants des hurlements du jeune homme.

-Personne ne nie qu'il a tué Dumbledore.

Harry fronça les sourcils, semblant croire que Remus n'était qu'un Mangemort déguisé. Cependant, la plupart de ces derniers étaient morts ou enfermés à Azkaban. La mort de Voldemort les avaient rendus plus dociles.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que voir Rogue ici, dans la maison de son parrain, l'avait mis dans une fureur et une joie sans fin. Comment s'était-il enfui d'Azkaban ? Etait-il le seul ? Enfin, il pourrait se venger de l'assassin de son mentor ! Enfin, il serait soulagé.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Remus poursuivit.

-Cependant, si tu voulais bien regarder ceci, dit alors le loup-garou en tendant à Harry une fiole de liquide bleu fluorescant, tu comprendrais que Severus a été contraint d'agir comme il l'a fait.

Sans comprendre pourquoi il ne refusait pas l'idée d'une innoncence potentielle de Rogue à cet instant, la main de Harry se tendit vers la fiole. Remus soupira de soulagement avec le plus de discrétion possible.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il regardait les souvenirs de Rogue. La première fois, il pensait à de faux souvenirs comme ceux que Dumbledore avait de Slughorn. Puis, il se dit que c'était trop bien réalisé pour qu'ils aient été falsifiés.

La seconde fois, il tenta de percevoir le mensonge dans les paroles que Rogue prononçaient au directeur.

Et enfin, la troisième fois, il sentit des larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas croire… Toutes ses certitudes… Toute la haine à laquelle il se rattachait violemment venait de s'effondrer… Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Quel but pouvait bien avoir le Survivant alors que la chose à laquelle il avait survécu était morte. Alors que son avenir s'était toujours arrêté au jour de leur rencontre. Comment pouvait-il imaginer un avenir qu'il avait toujours cru plus court ? Qu'allait-il faire de tout ce temps qu'il lui restait s'il ne pouvait haïr la dernière personne encore en vie qu'il détestait.

Il ne réapparut pas avant plusieurs semaines.

…

Ue cérémonie de victoire était organisée à Poudlard le soir-même. La rentrée avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt et les professeurs, ainsi que nombreux combattants ayant participé à la bataille, avaient jugés opportuns de célébrer la défaite du Mage Noir, la renaissance des jours heureux.

Harry avait reçu de nombreuses lettres lui demandant comment il allait et quand il comptait revenir. Le jeune aurait préféré attendre encore quelques jours avant de manquer de se retrouver face à Rogue, mais estimait ne pas pouvoir manquer cette cérémonie.

C'était l'aboutissement de sa vie qui se jouait ce soir. La fin de son combat était célébré. Le début d'une nouvelle ère. D'un avenir incertain et démuni de responsabilités. Une vie normale.

Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir, Harry glissa la fiole de souvenirs de Rogue dans sa poche et se mit en route.

Poudlard était plus éclatant que jamais. Des centaines d'élèves profitaient de la chaleur de ce mois de septembre pour rester allongés dans le parc, pour discuter et s'émerveiller de petites choses. Harry remarqua Hagrid occupé à travailler dans son potager. Il se décida à aller le voir plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il rende cette fiole à Remus. L'avoir dans sa poche l'empêchait de penser à autre chose.

Il pénétra dans le château, scrutant les alentours. Beaucoup d'élèves le saluaient ou le dévisageaient simplement.

Un couple enlacé lui rappela qu'il devait voir Ginny pour s'excuser de son absence. Alors qu'il pensait à la jeune fille, il atteignit la salle des professeurs. Il frappa et McGonagall vint lui ouvrir. De toute évidence, elle allait sortir au moment où il avait frappé.

-Tiens, Potter ! dit-elle d'une voix légèrement froide. Ravie de constater que vous êtes toujours en vie.

Harry ne répondit rien, trop embarassé. La femme sortit et il vit Remus, en pleine conversation avec Trelawney. Dans un autre coin se trouvaient le professeur Chourave et une autre femme, que Harry avait déjà vu, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu comme professeur.

-Bonjour, Remus.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants se tourna vivement vers sa voix et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Je suis tellement content de te voir, Harry. J'avais peur que tu manques la fête.

-Autant je pouvais manquer les dernières semaines, autant ce soir est trop spécial pour le manquer.

L'homme acquiesça en souriant, tapant amicalement l'épaule de Harry.

-Tu l'as ?

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement, puis sortit la fiole de sa poche. Le regard de son ancien professeur démontrait bien qu'il voulait savoir ce que le jeune homme pensait désormais, mais le brun n'était pas en mesure d'en parler.

Il priait pour que Rogue, qui n'avait jamais été très sociable, décide de rester enfermer dans ses cachots toute la soirée.

Puis, une petite voix lui dit qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vu dans ses souvenirs, il était injuste de souhaiter qu'il ne soit pas félicité avec les autres combattants. Mais, d'un geste impatient de la tête, Harry envoya valser ses pensées trop humaines pour un homme tel que Rogue. Après tout, il détestait cet homme et cela ne changerait pas…n'est-ce-pas… ?

-Harry ! s'écria une voix féminine.

Hermione courait vers lui, suivie de près par Ron.

-Content de te revoir enfin, dit ce dernier avec une légère once d'accusation dans le ton.

-Désolé, j'étais…

Mais que pouvait-il bien dire ? Trop malheureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu un traître de plus ?

-On sait, Harry, dit doucement Hermione, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Les trois amis n'eurent pas le temps de discuter longuement qu'une voix sarcastique les coupait dans leur élan.

-Tiens, un revenant… Ne serait-ce pas le fameux Potter ?

Severus Rogue s'arrêta à quelques pas de Remus, fixant Harry de son habituel regard hautain. Les bras croisés, il exhibait un rictus qui fit frémir Harry d'une haine encore trop fraîche pour être oubliée. Mais le Survivant ne répondit pas à l'attaque verbale. Les souvenirs de l'homme étaient également trop présents pour oser dire quoi que ce soit.

D'un geste serein, il tourna le dos à son ancien professeur et demanda à Ron et Hermione s'ils n'avaient pas envie d'aller faire un tour dans le parc avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Après tout, une partie du Ministère s'y trouvait ainsi que des journalistes et le brun avait besoin de tranquillité pour se remettre de cette brève confrontation.

Il lui sembla que Severus Rogue se tendit de tout son long en voyant le fils de James lui tourner le dos avec autant de désinvolture et sans même frémir à la provocation qu'il venait de lui faire.

Remus tapota brièvement l'épaule de Harry puis lui dit qu'il le revoyait plus tard. Inspirant profondément, le brun sentit le regard de son ancien Maître des Potions dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle du couloir.

…

La Grande Salle était bondée. A son entrée, les journalistes délaissèrent les quelques pauvres élèves ou membres du Ministère qui leur racontaient des parties de la bataille pour se jeter sur lui. Vérifiant rapidement, il soupira de soulagement en ne voyant pas Rita Skeeter. Au moins, il n'aurait pas d'envie de meurtre dans l'immédiat.

Puis, son regard croisa celui de Rogue et il se dit qu'une autre personne en avait peut-être déjà.

-M. Potter ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Quelle sensation cela fait-il de ne plus ressentir le poids d'une mort certaine sur vos épaules ?

-Avez-vous eu peur ?

-Savez-vous que vous êtes bien plus célèbre que n'importe qui en Angleterre ? Comptez-vous faire une carrière d'acteur ?

Harry se força à ne plus rien entendre à partir de cette dernière question. Il atteignit la table des professeurs, remplacée, à l'occasion, par une table pour les personnes qui s'étaient le plus impliquées dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Il y avait donc les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, lui-même ainsi que Ron et Hermione et quelques membres du Ministère. Malheureusement, la table n'était pas assez grande pour accueillir plus de monde.

Enfin installé, Harry remarqua que le cadre de Dumbledore avait été installé juste à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. L'homme somnolait dans son cadre, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, mais détourna les yeux. Un cadre… Rien qu'un cadre…

La salle résonnait de bruits de plus en plus forts, les gens bougeaient sans cesse et le garçon avait l'impression d'entendre son nom être proférer à tous bouts de champ.

Il lui sembla même à un moment entendre utiliser son nom dans une expression du genre : « Que le soleil se couche, Harry Potter fera mouche ». Il se surprit à prier que ce repas se termine.

Tout le monde avait mangé et les journalistes, ainsi que les membres du Ministère partaient un à un. Les élèves avaient sauté de joie lorsque la directrice leur avait permis de rester éveiller après le couvre-feu et certains d'entre eux dansaient au milieu de la piste sur une chanson des Harpies.

Ron et Hermione étaient parmi eux et semblaient s'amuser, ainsi que Ginny qui semblaient lui en vouloir et l'avait ignoré toute la soirée. C'est alors qu'il vit Rogue sortir de la salle et sentit son cœur faire un bond.

Plus tôt, dans la soirée, des journalistes avaient tenté de lui parler de son rôle dans la guerre et l'homme les avait envoyé balader. Pourquoi était-il venu s'il ne voulait pas voir reconnus ses actes ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry sortit de la salle. Pourquoi le suivait-il ? Il l'ignorait. Car, en cet instant, une seule information atteignait le cerveau du Survivant à propos de l'ancien Mangemort : « Il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Dumbledore. »

Et après avoir cherché les Horcruxes pendant des mois sur ordre du vieil homme – qui semblait penser que tout coulait de source et qu'il était simple d'accomplir ce qu'il pensait être juste – Harry comprenait quelle difficulté pouvaient représenter ces ordres.

Et, de plus, Harry ne s'était pas vu demander ce que Rogue avait dû faire. Y serait-il parvenu lui-même ? Aurait-il obéi ? Même s'il se disait que non, le brun savait, au fond de lui, qu'il aurait toujours obéi à Dumbledore. Et qu'il l'aurait détesté s'il avait dû accomplir un tel acte.

Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses – le Survivant n'avait pas osé se rendre dans les cachots –, Harry sortit dans la fraicheur du parc, se concentrant quelques instants sur le vent qui pénétrait son cuir chevelu.

Puis, il le vit. Severus Rogue. Droit comme un piquet, à quelques centimètres du lac, le regard perdu à l'horizon.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à bouger d'un pas ?

Après quelques tentatives, Harry se mit en marche, aussi silencieusement qu'il put. Il voulait voir cet homme, le regarder quelques secondes avec, en tête, les nouvelles informations qu'il détenait sur lui.

Il se trouvait à environ cinq mètres de Rogue, mais l'obscurité de la nuit lui avait permis de ne pas être vu. Rien dans son visage n'avait changé. Il était toujours hautain, toujours froid et prétentieux. Et pourtant… cet homme avait dû accomplir bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il avait dû perdre tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait offert, ainsi que son amitié, pour contenter le vieil homme. Comment avait-il fait, durant toutes ces années, pour jouer aussi bien ce double jeu ? Harry avait toujours du mal à croire en son innocence. Ou plutôt était-il toujours prêt à ce que les souvenirs de l'homme soient démenti.

-Vous comptez rester planté là encore longtemps, Potter ?

Harry sursauta, croisant le regard ébène. Pourtant, s'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait entendu que la voix de l'homme n'était pas aussi aggressive que d'habitude. Elle semblait lasse.

Rougissant, Harry détourna les yeux vers l'horizon, ne sachant qu'inventer pour ne pas avoir l'air stupide. Après tout, il s'était fait prendre sur le fait.

Après quelques secondes de silence et une fois que Rogue eut à nouveau tourné la tête, Harry s'approcha, les mains dans les poches et les yeux au sol.

Enfin, il s'arrêta à un mètre de l'homme, face au lac, l'air embarassé.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour vos simagrées, Potter, dit alors l'homme d'un air cruel.

Harry se tourna violemment vers l'homme, prêt à bondir et à lui renvoyer l'appareil, mais il croisa le profil de Rogue et repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Il ne devait pas s'emporter. Il soupira. Ce ne serait pas facile.

-Je fais des simagrées si je veux, dit-il d'un ton calme, mais légèrement buté, tel un enfant.

D'un coup d'œil, Harry vit Rogue froncer les sourcils sans répondre. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ne pas savoir que répondre au plus jeune. Après tout, il n'avait pas été agressif. Certainement l'homme devait-il se demander ce qu'il prenait au Survivant – qui, à cet instant, se le demandait tout autant – et il parla :

-Que voulez-vous, Potter ? demanda-t-il avec violence en se tournant vers le Survivant. Me dire que vous êtes désolé ? poursuivit-il avec ironie et indifférence. Me dire que vous me comprenez ? Sachez que je me fiche bien de votre bienséance factice – qui, soit dit en passant, vous vient de votre stupide père – et que vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre, vous entendez ? Jamais !

Il avait hurlé ce dernier mot et semblait aussi dément que Harry l'avait été la dernière fois qu'il avait été en sa présence. Et pour la première fois, le brun ne détesta pas Rogue alors qu'il lui hurlait dessus. D'ailleurs, tout dans le regard du Survivant indiquait un étonnement inquiet devant ce nouveau sentiment.

L'homme avait beau tout faire pour le dissimuler, tout faire pour paraître indifférent… ce regard qu'il avait eu en criant la fin de son monologue avait eu l'effet d'une révélation pour Harry. Il avait vu la douleur et la haine dans le regard noir de son professeur tant honni.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué auparavant ? Etait-il lui aussi aveuglé par la haine de son père et de son parrain envers cet homme ? Par une haine qui n'avait jamais été la sienne et qui était tout bonnement stupide ?

L'homme sembla ne pas comprendre le silence qui avait suivi son discours et se mit en route vers le château.

Le plus jeune ne sut que faire durant plusieurs secondes, puis se décida à rentrer lui aussi. Il n'arriverait à rien de plus ce soir.

Alors qu'il montait les marches vers la salle commune des Griffondors où se trouvait certainement Ginny, Harry entendit des cris provenir de l'étage du dessous.

Sans réfléchir, comme si l'habitude dirigeait ses gestes, le plus jeune se mit à courir. Il atteignit l'origine du bruit en moins d'une seconde et son sang se glaça.

Trois des journalistes qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt dans la Grande Salle et à l'air complétement ivre avaient encerclé Rogue et l'insultaient.

-Un traître ! Rien qu'un sale traître ! dit l'un d'eux en titubant dangeureusement.

Pourquoi Rogue ne bougeait-il pas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas sorti sa baguette ? Les trois autres, au contraire, tenaient fermement la leur.

-…tué Dumbledore ! Un assassin !

-Mais on ne vous laissera pas vous en sortir aussi facilement ! Jamais vous ne vivrez en paix avec ce crime sur le dos !

-Comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir ? Vous avez menacé quelqu'un ? Ils sont soumis à l'Imperium, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sembla à Harry que Rogue sourit ironiquement, mais il faisait trop noir pour distinguer précisément quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi lui-même ne parvenait-il pas à bouger ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire à des imbéciles tels que vous, dit alors Rogue, la voix glacée.

-_Impedimenta_ !

D'un geste négligent de la main, le professeur évita le sort, mais, désormais, il avait sorti sa baguette.

-Ne faites pas l'imbécile, grogna Rogue, sur le qui-vive à l'adresse de son agresseur.

Mais les trois hommes n'en firent qu'à leur tête et l'attaquèrent en même temps. Rogue évita deux des premiers sorts, mais fut frappé par le troisième et se maintint de justesse debout. Les mouvements de Harry furent libérés à cet instant.

-Arrêtez ! s'écria-t-il, baguette en main.

Les journalistes se retournèrent, l'air d'abord provocant, puis s'effondrant en voyant qui venait d'arriver.

-Harry Potter ! C'est Severus Rogue ! dit le plus grand des trois, d'un air entendu.

-Pour des journalistes, vous ne semblez pas très au courant, commença Harry d'une voix calme, sentant le regard noir de Rogue sur sa tempe. Cet homme a été innocenté.

Un silence retentit et les trois journalistes se lancèrent un regard complice.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Potter, cet homme ne s'en sortira pas si facilement.

-Vous comprenez quand je vous parle ? s'écria Harry, choqué qu'ils s'évertuent dans cette voie.

-Vous avez été ensorcelé !

Harry jeta alors un coup d'œil à Rogue, qui fronça les sourcils.

-J'aimerais bien…dit-il alors qu'il avait déjà détourné les yeux. Mais, poursuivit-il en baissant sa baguette, cet homme est bel et bien innocent. Je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir vous l'assurer et il serait étonnant qu'il soit parvenu à soumettre l'entièreté du monde magique au sortilège de l'Imperium excepté vous trois.

Les journalistes se lancèrent quelques regards penauds.

-Mais d'après certaines rumeurs, ce serait lui qui a vendu vos parents à Vous-Savez-Qui ! Pour cela aussi, il avait une excuse ?

Harry sentit Rogue se tendre. Apparemment, il ignorait que Harry connaissait l'identité de celui qui avait rapporté la prédiction de Trelawney à Voldemort.

-Cet homme a été innocenté, reprit le plus calmement possible Harry. Et ce n'est pas à vous de faire la loi ou de le condamner. N'oubliez pas que c'est ainsi que tout commence. Un simple groupe d'hommes qui se croient tout permis car il a un idéal de justice… N'oubliez pas déjà la guerre que nous avons failli perdre.

Un silence pesant retentit dans le couloir. Que trois hommes qui faisaient deux fois son âge soient réprimandés par Harry les embarassaient de toute évidence au plus haut point.

-Ouai… dit alors l'un d'eux. Nous, on est pas dupe. Il a beau avoir votre bénédiction à vous, la plupart des gens ne lui accorderont plus jamais le bénéfice du doute. Il est et restera un traître.

Sur ce, les trois hommes s'en allèrent, vacillant encore légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool. Harry les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent à l'angle du couloir. En réalité, il voulait éviter à avoir à regarder en face l'homme qui se trouvait encore dans le couloir avec lui.

-Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans vous, Potter, grogna l'homme en s'approchant du plus jeune pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Pourtant, Harry ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il vit dans le regard de l'homme : interrogation ? Lassitude ? En tous cas, pas seulement de la haine, bien qu'elle fut toujours présente.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, mais pour ma conscience. Vous savez bien que mon besoin grandissant de gloire me pousse à agir de façon inconsidérée, répondit le Survivant dans un souffle.

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas durant de longues secondes. Harry avait répondu cela car il savait que c'est la raison que Rogue donnerait à ces actes d'un instant à l'autre. Cependant, entendre ces hommes affirmer que jamais plus son ancien professeur ne recevrait le bénéfice du doute l'avait fait frémir.

Dumbledore était-il le seul à donner une seconde chance ? N'y aurait-il plus jamais de confiance sans borne pour ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin ? Et, après tout, voulait-il qu'une telle confiance soit à nouveau offerte à cet homme ? Puis, immédiatement, il se reprit, se disant que, bien sûr, il devait le vouloir… après ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine…

-« De façon inconsidérée » est bien faible, je trouve.

Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit le murmure de l'homme face à lui. Aucune haine. Aucune ironie. Juste de la lassitude.

Le plus jeune recula d'un pas, détournant son regard des yeux noirs et fourant à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches.

-Je dois rejoindre les autres.

L'homme ne répondit rien et Harry se mit en marche, lui tournant le dos.

-Vous n'avez rien à ajouter ? lança alors l'homme d'une voix sarcastique. Votre grandeur d'âme vous pousse-t-elle désormais à courageusement pardonner tous les actes passés ?

Le Survivant fit volte face d'un mouvement brusque, les sourcils froncés. Que voulait-il dire ? Et pourquoi avait-il repris son air haineux ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry, non sans crainte de la réponse à venir.

Le plus grand s'approcha à nouveau, le jaugeant de son air hautain. Il semblait à la fois méprisant et irascible. De quoi parlait-il ?

-Peut-être ai-je en effet été innocenté, commença alors l'homme d'une voix tellement basse que le Survivant dut tendre l'oreille – il lui sembla en outre que Rogue n'était lui-même pas très convaincu par cette histoire d'acquittement – mais tous les propos tenus par ces imbéciles n'étaient pas dénués d'intérêt.

Harry fronçait toujours les sourcils, sans voir où l'homme voulait en venir. Ils étaient proches, le Survivant devait légèrement lever ses yeux pour croiser le regard onyx. En cet instant, il était heureux de ne plus avoir onze ans et de posséder une taille acceptable.

-Il ne me semblait pas que mes souvenirs vous permettraient de comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles vos parents sont morts.

Ce fut un choc pour Harry qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à de tels propos. Il sentit la colère monter en lui de devoir parler d'un sujet aussi sensible avec un homme qu'il n'avait pas encore cessé de haïr.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il hurlait presque. Cependant, cela ne sembla pas gêner Rogue outre mesure. D'ailleurs, sa réaction semblait le contenter de façon malsaine. Il voulait qu'il le déteste à nouveau ? Soit ! Cela ne poserait guère de problème pour le Survivant.

-Répondez ! Votre verbe vous fait défaut ? Votre perfidie qui vous fourche la langue ?

Rogue paraissait ne s'être attendu qu'à cela et fit encore un pas en avant, les tissus de sa robe frôlant ceux de Harry sans que aucun des deux ne le remarquent.

-_J'ai _révélé la prédiction de Trelawney, _j'ai_ amené la mort à vos parents. Et vous faites mine de ne pas l'entendre lorsque des journalistes _aussi au fait de la situation actuelle_ vous le révèle ? Vous jouez les héros une fois de plus en tenant le discours de l'acquittement ? Cessez l'hypocrisie Potter !

Harry fut trop mortifié pour répondre quoi que ce soit. C'était donc de cela dont il s'agissait ? De la remarque de l'un des journalistes à propos de la mort de ses parents ? Puis, Harry comprit que Rogue ne savait pas qu'il était déjà au courant de son rôle dans la mort de sa famille. C'était donc pour cela qu'il s'emportait ? Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas l'absence de réaction du Survivant alors qu'il aurait dû hurlé de colère ? Voire aider les journalistes à descendre l'homme ? Le brun se dit que si son ancien professeur l'avait vu le jour où Trelawney lui avait révélé l'identité de celui qui avait répété la prophétie à Voldemort, il ne serait pas là, aujourd'hui, à lui reprocher de ne pas crier…

Ancrant à nouveau son regard vert dans le puits sans fond de Rogue, il vit que l'homme était légèrement essoufflé d'avoir hurlé à s'en déchirer les poumons. Il avait encore une lueur de folie, mêlée à la haine, la colère et beaucoup d'autres sentiments, dans le lac noir.

-Je le savais, dit-il avec tout le calme dont il était capable en cet instant – qui ne se résumait donc pas à grand chose.

Un léger silence suivit cette affirmation et Harry garda le silence, sachant qu'il faudrait quelques secondes à l'homme pour comprendre de quoi il parlait.

-Vous saviez, finit-il par dire sans aucune intonation, le visage et le regard vides.

Harry ne trouvait quels mots prononcer. Il n'était déjà pas très doué pour discuter de ces sujets épineux, mais en plus avec Rogue… Il inspira profondément, mais l'homme parla avant lui et il n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps à une idée de parole inutile – et certainement déplacée.

-Comment ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme accepte aussi vite la nouvelle – il n'était pas encore prêt à admettre une certaine célérité de refléxion chez cet homme – et qu'il se calme tout aussi rapidement.

-L'année dernière… J'avais rendez-vous avec… le directeur, dit maladroitement Harry qui avait parlé en se rappelant peu à peu de ces instants qu'il avait enfouis dans sa mémoire et n'avait pas pu évité de citer le vieil homme. Et j'ai croisé Trelawney, se hâta-t-il de dire pour changer de sujet. Elle était légèrement ivre et m'a révélé quelques éléments du passé qu'elle n'aurait, de toute évidence, pas dû dire…

Rogue ne répondit rien et le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait détourné son regard de ses emeraudes.

-Et étant donné que vous ne voulez pas que je m'excuse directement de ne pas vous avoir cru – même si, au fond, je ne crois pas devoir le faire, insista-t-il tout de même – je me suis dit qu'un coup de main reviendrait au même, dit rapidement Harry pour briser le silence et expliquer son intervention.

Bien entendu, il mentait pas omission car il ne savait pas très bien lui-même pourquoi il avait aidé Rogue. Certainement parce que le voir ainsi attaqué par plusieurs personnes lui avait rappelé des choses désagréables. Dudley et ses amis qui l'agressaient sans cesse. Le souvenir de Rogue lorsqu'il était en cinquième année et qu'il l'avait vu être attaqué par les Maraudeurs.

L'homme ancra à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, mais ils semblaient vides. Puis, il parla et Harry s'attendait à tout sauf à ça :

-Vous êtes et resterez stupide, Potter.

-Je vous renvoie le compliment, Rogue, répondit-il.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait répondu plus machinalement qu'autre chose, étant trop troublé par le ton fatigué et dénué de haine de Rogue.

Cependant, l'homme sembla utiliser cette réplique légèrement sèche pour reprendre contenance.

La haine se lisait à nouveau sur son visage. Décidément, il ne tenait pas plus de dix minutes en présence du Survivant sans hurler. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop… Et cela commençait sérieusement à exaspérer Harry.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il alors avec froideur. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Que je vous crache ma haine ? Alors que, vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'ai vu les souvenirs que vous avez donnés à l'Ordre ? Bien sûr que quelque chose a changé ! Et bien sûr que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir ce que j'ai vu ! Mais je sais. Pour votre rôle dans l'Ordre, pour vos actes, pour Dumbledore. Et j'aimerais pouvoir dire que je vous pardonne ces actes _incompréhensibles_ que moi-même je n'aurais jamais pu accomplir. J'aimerais pouvoir prendre ce rôle glorifiant ! Cependant, ce serait mentir… murmura-t-il enfin. Car je _comprend _vos actes et ne parvient pas à les pardonner.

Un silence retentit avant que Harry achève sa litanie.

-Et je vous déteste. Je vous hais parce que vous faites se réveiller en moi cette part de monstruosité et de lâcheté. Et je me déteste pour ça.

Rogue avait écouté le monologue de son interlocuteur sans ciller. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure de son discours, Harry avait vu disparaître la haine de son visage. Désormais, seul un masque d'indifférence y siégeait en maître.

-Partez.

Fronçant les sourcils devant un ton aussi inhabituel chez Rogue, Harry s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

…

…

…

Harry descendit du bateau, l'air serein. Il y a quelques mois, il était parti en France pour travailler. La langue n'avait pas été facile, mais avec l'aide de la famille de Fleur, il avait pu s'en sortir au mieux. Quitter l'Angleterre et les milliers de photos de lui qui circulaient avait été bénéfique pour le jeune homme.

Il récupéra son sac de voyage en pensant à la raison pour laquelle il était rentré plus tôt : le mariage de Ron et Hermione.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment été un choc pour Harry qui connaissait les sentiments que ses amis avaient l'un pour l'autre, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait été surpris.

Il faisait frais pour un mois de juin et Harry redressa son col. Il profiterait de son séjour pour aller sur les tombes de ses parents et de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, le lendemain, ce serait le quatrième anniversaire de la mort du vieil homme. Revoir Poudlard lui ferait plaisir aussi.

-Harry !

Ron et Hermione lui faisaient des signes de leur voiture. Il les rejoignit et, après quelques embrassades de circonstance, ils se mirent en route.

-Et Ginny, comment va-t-elle ?demanda Harry en fixant Ron pour anticiper sa réaction.

Son ami n'avait pas très bien pris qu'il quitta sa sœur pour la France. D'ailleurs, il valait mieux éviter le sujet pour esquiver les querelles.

-Bien, répondit brièvement Hermione. Elle a commencé un nouveau travail chez Gringotts et semble s'y plaire.

Harry ne s'attarda pas sur la discussion. Il avait proposé à Ginny de l'accompagner, mais cette dernière avait refusé. En effet, toute sa famille se trouvait en Angleterre et elle n'était pas décidée à quitter cet endroit.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial demain, Harry ? demanda son amie pour changer de sujet.

-Je crois que je vais aller saluer Hagrid et Poudlard.

-Très bien, répondit Hermione en hochant la tête. On était inquiet, avec Ron, car on risque de ne pas être souvent présents. Avec le mariage et tout ça… dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry dans un sourire. Je comprends très bien.

De plus, il s'était habitué à la solitude et cela ne l'embarassait pas le moins du monde. Il n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié les retrouvailles avec Dumbledore s'il avait été accompagné.

…

Le lendemain, le jeune homme partit à 14h de chez Ron et Hermione. Ses deux amis étaient déjà sortis.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard, il remarqua le vide du château. En effet, les examens venaient d'être finis et les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux la veille. Le brun sentit une vague de nostalgie transporter son cœur. Plus jamais il ne serait élève ici. Plus jamais il ne jouerait au Quidditch dans le stade. Plus jamais il n'entrerait dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour l'entendre proférer l'un de ses nombreux conseils.

Allant frapper à la porte de Hagrid, Harry constata que le demi-géant était absent avec déception. Après tout, il le verrait au mariage.

Il se décida donc à s'approcher du lac pour se sentir plus proche de son ancien directeur. Sa tombe n'était pas très loin de cet endroit, mais le lac représentait bien plus ce que Harry pensait de l'ancien directeur, libre et vaste. L'air était frais, mais cela ne gênait pas le garçon qui était entièrment concentré sur ses souvenirs avec le vieil homme.

-Bonjour, professeur, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, souriant tristement.

Le vent fouettait la marée. L'eau giclait ici et là. Et Harry se sentait de nouveau chez lui. Bien qu'il manquât de nombreux éléments.

Harry ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, ayant stupidement l'impression que le silence commençait à peser.

-Potter… entendit-il grogner à quelques mètres de lui.

Rogue. L'homme semblait s'être dirigé vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry avant même de l'avoir remarqué. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Personne n'aurait su distinguer ce qu'on pouvait lire dans leurs regards tellement tout était embrouillé.

Le plus âgé se plaça à une cinquantaine de centimètres du jeune homme, fixant lui aussi l'horizon. Etait-il venu ici pour les mêmes raisons que le Survivant ? Harry parla sans regarder l'homme.

-Comment allez-vous professeur ?

Sa voix n'était ni froide ni chaleureuse. Mais deviner la raison de la présence du professeur à cet endroit l'empêchait de garder un silence tendu. Lui aussi s'était souvenu de l'anniversaire de la mort du vieil homme… Le Survivant rangea dans un coin de son esprit la phrase qui lui était apparu après s'être rendu compte de cela : « Les assassins se souviennent-ils toujours de la date d'anniversaire de la mort de leurs victimes ? »

-La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, il me semble que vous ne m'appeliez plus professeur… grogna à nouveau l'homme.

Mais Harry sourit. Il n'y avait aucune haine, ou alors était-elle minime, dans le ton de l'homme. Et il se souvenait parfaitement avoir appelé le Maître des Potions par son nom.

-Si je me souviens bien, vous veniez de me traiter d'idiot. J'avais des circonstances atténuantes, sourit doucement Harry, toujours sans le regarder.

-Pourtant, vous devriez avoir l'habitude. Votre comportement n'est jamais dénué de toute imbécillité.

Harry se tourna vers l'homme, étonné. Et en effet, la moquerie qu'il avait perçue dans les paroles de Rogue ne contenait aucune cruauté. Plus surprenant encore, un léger sourire venait de disparaître du visage impassible de l'homme.

Celui-ci semblait s'en être rendu compte car il tenta de se rattraper en critiquant l'étonnement encore présent sur le visage de Harry.

Le plus jeune sourit.

-Poudlard m'avait manqué.

L'homme se tut quelques secondes, ne répondant pas à la remarque.

-J'ai appris que vous aviez quitté l'Angleterre, dit-il enfin.

Harry s'étonna que Rogue ait retenu une telle information sur lui. Puis, il se dit que cela avait dû le rendre joyeux : plus de Potter dans les pattes.

-Oui… répondit-il lentement. Je suis professeur dans une université française.

Un autre silence les surprit, cependant, Harry ne le trouva pas pesant. Au contraire, il n'avait pas été aussi apaisé depuis longtemps.

-Et vous ? Les élèves sont toujours aussi doués en Potions ?

Un grognement dédaigneux lui parvint pour toute réponse. Et Harry sourit une fois de plus. Décidément, qui aurait cru qu'un jour, Rogue et lui seraient capable de se parler sans envie de meurtre ?

-Et sinon… murmura Harry, ce qui s'est produit le soir de la cérémonie de victoire…

Rogue redressa légèrement la tête alors que le plus jeune parlait.

-… vous n'avez plus eu de problèmes ?

Pourquoi posait-il cette question ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, cependant, il y avait souvent repensé. Il vit un sourire ironique se former sur les lèvres de Severus Rogue. Un sourire fatigué.

-Ne sombrez pas dans le sentimentalisme, Potter… dit-il avec indifférence. Je savais très bien à quoi m'en tenir …

Harry fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Mais ce n'est pas à eux de vous juger. Ils ne savent rien, dit sans réfléchir et avec une certaine irritation le Survivant.

Rogue tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Harry croisa son regard sombre.

-Vous êtes revenu uniquement pour venir ici, Potter ? demanda l'homme en indiquant d'un signe de tête Poudlard et Dumbledore qui y dormait depuis quatre ans.

-Ron et Hermione se marient.

Rogue émit un léger bruit ironique que Harry ne souleva pas.

-Je suppose que la dernière-née Weslaey est heureuse de revoir sa famille.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry ne sut par où commencer pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Tout d'abord, pourquoi parlait-il de Ginny ? Ensuite, comment se souvenait-il de leur amour passé ? Enfin, pourquoi Rogue s'intéressait-il aux sentiments que pouvait ressentir Ginny ?

-… Elle est restée ici.

L'homme lui lança un regard.

-Ginny. Elle n'est pas venue avec moi en France.

Puis, tournant à nouveau la tête vers l'horizon : « Elle ne voulait pas laisser sa famille. »

Un léger silence, un peu plus pesant que le précédent s'installa. Harry ne se voyait pas parler de sa vie amoureuse avec Rogue. De plus, cette histoire le blessait encore beaucoup trop pour donner à cet homme, aussi « normal » pouvait-il lui paraître depuis plusieurs minutes, une perche pour l'affliger.

Mais Harry fut étonné de constater que Rogue ne répondait rien. Il avait de nouveau tourné sa tête vers le lac et semblait pensif.

-Harry ? Harry, c'est bien toi ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la voix et croisa le regard de porcinet de Hagrid. Il lui sourit.

-Hagrid ! dit-il en s'éloignant légèrement du lac. J'ai tenté de venir vous voir plus tôt, mais vous étiez absent.

-Oh oui ! Une mission pour la directrice ! Un secret, je ne dois pas en parler.

Harry sourit encore. Que c'était bon de revoir le demi-géant.

-Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Je parlais justement avec le professeur…

Mais quand il s'était retourné pour montrer le professeur Rogue à Hagrid, il remarqua que l'homme avait disparu. Tournant rapidement la tête dans tous les sens, il croisa la cape du professeur qui venait d'entrer dans le château.

Pourquoi était-il parti ainsi ?

-Harry, tout va bien ?

-Oui… Oui, tout va pour le mieux…

…

Hagrid et lui avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à discuter. Le jeune homme était content d'avoir retrouver son vieil ami, mais ses dents en avait subi le contrecoup. Décidément, les cookies de Hagrid seraient toujours aussi durs qu'une pierre.

Et alors qu'il allait partir, il avait croisé la directrice. Après l'avoir chaleureusement salué – ce qui avait étonné Harry au plus haut point – elle lui avait demandé comment il allait et avait souri lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était venu voir Dumbledore.

-Sachez, Potter, qu'il était très fier de vous, dit-elle alors, étonnant et embarrassant Harry.

-Merci, dit-il alors, souriant à la femme.

Et, alors qu'il avait été sur le point de partir, la femme lui avait dit que si, un jour, il avait besoin d'aide ou même d'un travail, il pouvait toujours venir la trouver.

-Je suis rentré, lança-t-il à l'aveuglette alors qu'il venait de passer la porte de la maison de ses amis.

-Nous sommes dans le living, entendit-il.

Ron était installé dans le fauteuil, tenant dans ses bras une Hermione en pleurs.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

-Il y a eu une erreur de la part du gérant de la salle.

Harry dut réfléchir quelques instants de quelle salle Ron parlait. Celle du mariage, se dit-il alors.

-Nous n'avons plus de salle ! s'écria alors Hermione. Comment veulent-ils que l'on se marie sans salle ?

Elle avait les joues rougies et l'air hystérique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, on va trouver une solution, lui dit Ron.

-Et comment ? gémit-elle en se laissant aller dans les bras de son fiancé.

Les paroles de Minerva McGonagall lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Ne voulant pas donne de faux espoirs à ses amis, il se leva et sortit sans un mot. Il lui sembla que les deux autres ne l'avaient même pas remarqué.

…

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il avait envoyé une lettre à Poudlard. Le repas avait été servi par Hermione, qui ne semblait plus en mesure d'émettre le moindre son.

C'est alors que la chouette qu'avait envoyé Harry vint se poser devant son assiette.

Les deux autres n'y prétèrent même pas attention. Ouvrant doucement la lettre, Harry manqua de sauter de joie : _[… Je serai donc très heureuse d'accueillir Miss Granger et M. Weslaey pour célébrer leur union en ce jour du 1__er__ juillet. [… _

Il tendit brusquement la lettre à Hermione. Sans relever la tête vers Harry, elle se mit à lire le parchemin. Peu à peu, des couleurs commençaient à rendre la vie à son visage.

-Oh ! Oh ! s'écria-t-elle..

-Quoi ? Quoi ? hurla Ron, voyant un grand sourire sur le visage de son meilleur ami et des larmes de joie dans les yeux de Hermione.

-Harry… Harry… dit-elle sans parvenir à s'exprimer.

Elle tendit alors la lettre à Ron qui ouvrit grands ses yeux marrons.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il à Harry qui hocha la tête avec modestie. Je sais pas comment te remercier, dit-il alors en regardant Hermione sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Disons simplement que c'est mon cadeau de mariage. Je n'ai pas vraiment quoi su prendre et j'ai l'impression qu'un service de thé est un peu… pitoyable… sourit-il de façon contrite.

Ses deux amis rirent et le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

…

Le lendemain, Hermione semblait ne plus savoir où mettre de la tête. En effet, toutes les invitations devaient être modifiées et tous ce qui avait déjà été envoyé dans l'autre salle devait aller à Poudlard et y être installé.

Harry, qui avait promis d'aider, terminait de monter les tables dans le camion de transport magique.

-Harry, je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda Hermione.

-Bien sûr.

-J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour pendre ces banderoles à Poudlard. Tu pourrais… ?

-Pas de problème, répondit Harry et la jeune fille lui sourit.

Mais le jeune homme savait que la raison pour laquelle il voulait vraiment retourner à Poudlard ne concernait pas uniquement sa jeune amie.

Alors qu'il venait de prendre la caisse de banderoles dans ses bras pour transplaner à Pré-au-Lard, il croisa un regard flamboyant et vit Ginny, le visage fermé, le regarder sans vraiment le voir.

Il tenta de lui sourire, mais vit alors un jeune homme prendre la jeune fille par l'épaule et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Fronçant les sourcils, le brun essaya de reconnaître ce stupide garçon qui osait la toucher, mais il ne le connaissait pas.

Peut-être un ami de Gringotts…

Il transplana, un goût amer dans la bouche.

…

Les banderoles étaient toutes en place depuis plus d'une heure, mais Harry avait voulu aller remercier McGonagall. Il marchait donc en direction de la sortie du château, tenant à respecter sa promesse d'aider ses deux amis à tout mettre en place pour demain.

L'image de Ginny et de son nouvel ami lui revint une fois de plus en mémoire. Harry sentait la jalousie en lui tel un serpent. Cependant, il avait pensé qu'il serait plus jaloux si un jour il la voyait avec un autre homme.

Pourquoi alors était-il gêné de, justement, ne pas être suffisamment jaloux ?

Tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier menant du second ou premier étage, il croisa un regard noir. Il s'arrêta et fixa l'homme qui s'approcha en quelques pas.

-Vous voir une fois en deux ans m'aurait largement suffi, Potter.

Harry se sentit légèrement blessé, mais s'attarda sur autre chose. Pourquoi était-il aussi… satisfait… de croiser Rogue dans un couloir ? Finalement, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait espéré en trainant autant dans le château ? Il fronça les sourcils et Rogue sembla penser que ce signe lui était adressé.

-Un problème, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Pas avec vous, non, répondit de suite le Survivant sans vraiment y réfléchir et en passant un main négligente dans ses cheveux ébènes.

Un léger silence retentit. Harry ancra son regard dans celui de Rogue.

-Vous êtes invité. Au mariage, demain. Tous les professeurs qui restent à Poudlard pendant les vacances le sont.

Rogue fit un rictus sarcastique et Harry savait que, d'un moment à l'autre, il lui enverrait une pique digne de ce nom. Cependant, l'homme n'en eut pas l'occasion car Ginny venait d'entrer dans le château et regardait Harry du hall.

Le fait que l'ami de la jeune fille ne l'ait pas accompagné effleura ses pensées. La rousse semblait attendre, le visage déterminé. Cependant, Harry remarqua que Rogue comptait faire comme il l'avait fait la veille et s'éclipser discrètement.

-Au-revoir professeur, dit-il avec ironie.

L'homme ne se retourna pas, ignorant royalement le Survivant.

Et en voyant ainsi son ancien professeur partir, Harry ne sut si sa plus grande envie était de lui courir après ou de rattraper Ginny. Il opta pour la deuxième solution.

…

Ginny et lui avaient discuté pendant plusieurs heures. Harry s'était excusé de l'avoir abandonnée et elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Cependant, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il atteignait son but, qu'enfin, elle allait lui pardonner, le brun ne savait plus si c'était ce qu'il voulait réellement.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul encore quelques temps. Pour se retrouver avec lui-même. Pour savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement faire de sa vie. Pourquoi revenir en Angleterre l'embrouillait autant ?

…

…

…

…

_Si, ô joie, quelques lecteurs passent par ici, peuvent-ils me donner leurs avis? J'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi penser de cette nouvelle fic... _

_Mcii -!! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Go away … **

Voici finalement les réponses au reviews, désolée pour le temps que j'y ai mis, mais j'ai subi une attaque violente de virus et n'étant _vraiment_ pas douée en informatique, j'ai perdu l'usage de Erbert (mon ptit ordi --) durant quelques semaines...

piwi-chan: Merci bcp pour ta review et oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est bien un futur Harry/Sevy

Fanny-kun: Merci, je suis contente que ma façon d'écrire te plaise :) voici _enfin_ la suite 0o

leicka: Merci! oui j'adore aussi les chapitres longs j'essaie d'avoir une moyenne de quinze pages word pour ne pas me perdre dans le "chapitrage" -- Contente que le début te plaise en tout cas!

jenni944: Merci pour ta review!! Voilà cette fameuse suite ... . 

L'ange demoniaque: Ambïgue dans quel sens? uu. Merci pour ta review en tous cas!!

voidh: Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise

AdelheidRei: Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir! Voilà la suite

Sscomplexe: Merci pour ta review Je suite contente que l'expression t'ait plue, je dois avouer avoir un peu eu honte en l'écrivant, mais je n'avais pas envie de passer dix minutes dessus UU lol. Merci encore

Anthales: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu.

asuka snape: Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir :) J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes...

celiawelling: Voici la suite!! _ENFIN!_ Mais les virus y sont pour deux semaines au moins UU...

Genevieve Black: Oui il y a bien une suite La voici d'ailleurs! Merci bcp pour ta review.

…

…

…

_« Qu'est ce qui nous pousse à agir ? »_

L'ultime secret, B. Werber

Les cuisines de Poudlard. Lui. Elle. Leurs lèvres. Ses mains.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient éclipsés durant la cérémonie de mariage du frère de la jeune fille et ne semblaient plus pouvoir cesser de se toucher.

D'un geste, pourtant, le brun repoussa la jeune femme, gardant tout de même déposées sur sa taille ses deux mains brûlantes.

-Ginny… commença-t-il sans vraiment savoir par où commencer et légèrement troublé.

Mais la rousse ne le laissa pas poursuivre. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et tenta de voler à nouveau ses lèvres. Durant quelques secondes, il se laissa faire, puis réagit de nouveau :

-Pas ici, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Et d'un geste, la jeune femme se saisit de la main du Survivant et l'extirpa hors des cuisines, puis les fit descendre et monter de nombreux escaliers, traverser de si nombreux couloirs que la raison de Harry sembla lui revenir. Cependant, il ne l'arrêta pas. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu depuis tout ce temps ? Quel était ce sentiment qui le maintenant dans cet état d'accablement ? Il lui fallait revenir à la réalité. Se réveiller. L'Angleterre, Poudlard et Ginny… Tout cela constituait « sa maison ». _Sa famille_.

Enfin, la rousse se retourna et ancra ses yeux flamboyants dans le regard vert. Glissant sa main à la peau si douce sur la nuque de Harry, elle s'approcha lentement et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis, à reculons, elle dirigea ses pas vers la porte de la salle de bains des Préfets. Cette dernière ne possédait aucun mot de passe durant les vacances scolaires. Atteignant la porte, elle la poussa avec le dos de son corps et ils seraient entrés dans la seconde si le brun n'avait pas perçu un mouvement à sa gauche du coin de l'œil.

…_Et si je n'avais pas tourné la tête à ce moment-là ?…_

Severus Rogue. Qui le fixait. Rectification : Qui _les_ fixait. Puis, d'un geste preste, le garçon le vit détourner son regard noir et poursuivre sa route avec indifférence.

-Harry ? l'interrogeait Ginny, mais il ne l'entendait pas.

Il suivit l'homme des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du couloir.

-Harry ?!

-Euh… Oui ?

Le feu qui brûlait quelques instants plus tôt dans le regard de la jeune femme avait fléchi. Les sourcils froncés, elle semblait vexée. Et le brun ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Pourquoi était-il si… embarassé ?

_« Parce que c'était ton professeur et que tu n'apprécies pas qu'il te voit dans une situation aussi incommodante »,_ forma-t-il comme réponse dans son esprit.

Mais il devait avouer que quelques années auparavant, il aurait adoré être trouvé dans une telle position par un Rogue qui n'avait plus aucune autorité sur lui. Avait-il tant mûri ? Le brun se satisfit de cette explication et reporta son attention sur la rousse.

-Pardonne-moi, Gin'. Je dois avouer que ça m'a fait bizarre de ne pas entendre Rogue nous donner des retenues pour les trois années à venir.

Instantanément, la jeune femme se dérida.

-Voyons, Harry, nous sommes adultes maintenant ! lança-t-elle avec ironie.

Ils décidèrent de rejoindre la fête qui battait son plein.

…

…

…

…

…

Toc… Toc.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à l'allure sombre.

-Potter… grogna-t-il avec haine. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Et, dans le ton cruel et ironique, Harry perçut l'ennui de le revoir aussi souvent en si peu de temps.

-Bonsoir, professeur.

Il n'était plus en âge de se démonter… n'est-ce pas ? Prenant son ton le plus froid, il dit :

-Etant donné que vous n'avez pas daigné apparaître lors de la cérémonie de ce soir, je suis venu vous annoncer qu'un certain Acheronin Von Nettesheim vous demande.

Au froncement de sourcils évident que l'homme eut, le Survivant se demanda ce qu'il trouvait le plus étrange : Que quelqu'un le demande ou que ce soit le brun qui soit venu le prévenir. Il préférait le ménager directement :

-Je n'ai pu me désister à venir vous prévenir en personne étant donné que je suis le premier à avoir été aperçu par M. Von Nettesheim et qu'il m'a demandé si je vous connaissais.

Rogue eut un regard noir. Puis, un sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres sèches. Un sourire cruel.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir simplement indiquer les cachots ?

La voix froide de Rogue glaça Harry qui eut l'impression – bien connue – que l'homme tentait de lire en lui. De comprendre. Pour utiliser toutes les faiblesses potentielles du jeune homme.

-Je me disais…

Mais il arrêta. S'il voulait connaître la réponse, qu'il lise en lui. De toute façon, lui-même ignorait pourquoi il n'avait pas envisagé cette éventualité. Peut-être parce que le visiteur lui provoquait cette impression malsaine d'être une souris devant un lion. D'être le gibier devant le chasseur.

-J'ai eu tort, reprit-il alors. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Et il partit avant que l'homme ne puisse lui répliquer quoi que ce soit.

…

…

…

…

Harry avait dormi plus longtemps que prévu. Les ondes agréables de Poudlard avait de toute évidence manquées à son rythme de sommeil.

Il rejoignit les professeurs à l'unique table dressée par les elfes dans la Grande Salle. Les invités étaient partis tard la veille et les mariés avaient rejoint le bâteau devant les mener en lune de miel. En dehors des professeurs, il ne restait que quelques membres de la famille Weasley, qui étaient arrivés tôt pour nettoyer la salle.

Des bras enlacèrent ses épaules alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir et il frissonna.

-Bonjour…

La rousse avait les yeux encore emplis des rêves de la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et il ne le regrettait pas. Ils avaient tout le temps… n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois que nous nous sommes levés trop tard, murmura Harry en voyant le regard outré de Percy s'affaisser sur lui. Nous n'avons pas pu aider à ranger.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Percy adore ranger.

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots un peu plus forts pour que son frère les entende. Le concerné émit un « hm » dédaigneux et se resservit en tarte à la mélasse.

Harry avait à peine avalé quelques gorgées de son jus de citrouille qu'il croisait le profil sombre de Severus Rogue qui s'installait à la table. Mais ce qui attira davantage son attention était l'homme qui le suivait, l'air profondément ravi. Cependant, et le brun l'avait déjà remarqué, quelque chose de glacial émanait de cet Acheronin Von Nettesheim. Quelque chose d'effrayant.

-M. Potter, le salua-t-il avec une déférence que le Survivant ne put sentir que comme hypocrite.

Il ne put répondre que par un bref hochement de tête. Mais c'était sans compter sur la sociabilité et l'entrain de Ginny.

-Enchantée, je suis Ginny Weasley.

Il sembla à Harry que Rogue grimaçait, mais en s'attardant quelques secondes sur son expression il ne décela rien d'autre que du détachement.

-… Moi de même, répondit la voix toujours aussi froide du visiteur. Von Nettesheim, Acheronin Von Nettesheim.

Harry ressentit un élan de jalousie en voyant le regard plein d'enthousiasme qu'avait Ginny lorsqu'elle parlait à l'homme. Puis, il sentit un regard perçant sur lui et détourna son regard de la rousse pour croiser deux orbes noires. Rogue souriait sarcastiquement et le brun savait qu'il devinait ses pensées quant à son amie.

Il rougit légèrement et se resservit en jus.

-Vous êtes un ami du professeur Rogue ?

-Je ne suis plus votre professeur, grand bien m'en fasse, répondit une voix hautaine dont personne ne dut chercher la provenance.

-Toujours aussi agréable, Rogue, répondit sèchement Ginny. Mais si vous voulez m'excuser, je ne m'adressais pas à vous, poursuivit-elle ironiquement. Bien que vous ayez sans doute besoin de vous introduire dans les conversations des autres pour pouvoir vous exprimer !

Un silence s'abattit sur la table alors que le regard noir, ironique mais haineux, entrait en contact avec le feu des yeux de la rousse.

-Je vois qu'avoir quelques mois de plus vous a permis d'aligner plus de deux mots d'affilée, Wealsey. Mais, si vous voulez bien me permettre, dit-il sarcastiquement en imitant la structure de phrase de l'ancienne Griffondor, votre vanité ne vous servira à rien d'autre que de tomber de très haut lorsque vous vous rendrez compte de votre bêtise.

Harry était angoissé de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Les professeurs se taisaient, lassés ou inquiets. Et Acheronin souriait sereinement, jouant à glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-C'est moi qui suis vaniteuse ? Alors que vous avez osé revenir ici après tout ce que vous avez fait ? Alors que vous osez nous regarder dans les yeux ?

Ginny s'était levée, sur les nerfs. Des exclamations parvinrent jusqu'à Harry qui sentit son sang se glacer à la litanie de la rousse. Elle allait trop loin. Pourtant, elle poursuivit, de toute évidence inconsciente du malaise qu'elle provoquait :

-Alors que vous osez adressez la parole à Harry sans plus vous soucier d'avoir dénoncé ses parents à Voldemort, de les avoir amenés à la mort !

-Ginny, arrête immédiatement !

Harry avait hurlé et son cri était plein de colère et d'animosité envers la jeune femme. La rousse ancra son regard dans le sien, ne semblant pas comprendre sa réaction.

-C'est de lui dont tu prends la défense ?

Son intonation était sourde et lente. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le brun qui répondit à la sœur de son meilleur ami :

-Epargnez-moi votre aide, Potter.

La voix de Rogue était haineuse et il n'adressa aucun regard au Survivant. Il s'était levé et fixait la jeune femme avec aversion. Harry était pourtant certain qu'il était bien plus en colère que son expression ne le laissait paraître.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une stupide gamine arrogante et insignifiante, murmura-t-il cruellement, ses deux poings posés sur la table.

-Severus, il suffit ! s'écria alors la voix du professeur McGonagall tandis que Rogue ouvrait le bouche pour lancer une réplique de son acabi.

La femme venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle et dégageait une aura impressionnante. Le silence répondit immédiatement à sa demande. Elle s'approcha tout en continuant de fixer Severus avec fureur.

-Je ne peux vous dire à quel point vous me décevez. N'êtes-vous pas capable de contenir votre stupide haine contre les Griffondors ?

Harry voyait la tempe de Rogue battre furieusement, cependant, étonnemment, il n'accusa pas Ginny. D'ailleurs, il ne fit rien d'autre que de repousser sa chaise et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Le professeur de Métamorphose soupira bruyamment en entendant l'homme claquer violemment la porte. Ginny sortit quelques secondes plus tard sans un regard pour Harry, mais quand le jeune homme voulut faire de même, il sentit une poigne ferme lui enserrer l'épaule. Acheronin Von Nettesheim.

-Vos repas sont vraisemblablement bien plus animés que par chez moi, lança la voix morose d'un homme que Harry reconnut comme étant un oncle de Ron, assis un peu plus loin à la table.

Les conversations reprirent peu à peu à partir de cet instant. Mais Acheronin Von Nettesheim ne le lâchait pas pour autant. Harry se retourna, exerçant un mouvement d'épaule suffisant pour que l'homme délaisse celle-ci.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

Mais l'homme n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un sourire charmeur qui fit frissonner Harry. Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas ce que cet homme lui faisait ressentir. Ce côté malsain qu'il possédait à l'intérieur de ses prunelles violacées.

-Il faut m'excuser si je vous semble audacieux, commença-t-il enfin, cependant je viens d'une contrée lointaine où votre nom est méconnu. Mais, si je ne me trompe, il semblerait que, ici, vous soyez un Héro.

-…

-Beaucoup de versions de votre vie circulent et j'ai appris à me méfier de sources incertaines.

Sa voix était envoûtante et charmeuse.

-M'accorderez-vous quelques heures de votre précieux temps un de ces prochains jours ?

-… Je vis à l'étranger. Mon séjour ici ne dure que quelques jours, je crains, malheureusement, de ne pas avoir de temps à vous consacrer.

Harry avait voulu être diplomate. Cependant, il avait senti – et il le voyait dans le regard assombri de son interlocuteur auquel, vraisemblablement, on ne disait pas souvent « non » - que son malaise avait rendu quelque peu agressif sa réplique.

-Veuillez m'excuser, dit alors Harry alors tout en prenant congé.

Que cet homme le déteste le préoccupait peu… Il passa la porte avec un soulagement presque palpable.

…

…

…

…

Que faisait-il là ?

Après être sorti de la Grande Salle et alors qu'il aurait dû aller passer la journée chez les Weasley, Harry avait pris la direction des cachots sans comprendre pourquoi et surtout, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il frappa à la porte.

Il aurait plutôt dû aller voir Ginny, il le savait. Cette dernière devait certainement l'attendre pour qu'il s'excuse de ne pas l'avoir défendue. Cependant, elle devrait apprendre à maîtriser ses propos car, de toute évidence, ils avaient de trop loin dépassé sa pensée.

Puis, le Survivant se dit que, après tout, c'était peut-être lui qui ne réagissait plus normalement depuis longtemps vis-à-vis de Rogue. En effet, Ginny n'était pas la seule à réagir ainsi. Les frères de la jeune fille, ainsi que la plupart de la population sorcière ne pardonnait pas à Rogue, malgré son acquittement.

Et il ne pouvait le leur reprocher… Cet homme était l'assassin de Dumbledore. L'assassin de centaines d'autres innocents. Le meurtrier indirect de ses parents…

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il pensait de plus en plus à faire marche arrière.

Blam !

L'homme l'avait à peine aperçu qu'il lui refermait la porte au nez. Après tout, peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard finalement…

Mais le jeune homme frappa à nouveau. Rechercher la raison pour laquelle il le faisait ne l'effleura même pas.

-Professeur ? _Je sais_ que vous êtes là… tenta-t-il désespérément.

Il colla son oreille à la porte et se demanda si son professeur n'était pas figé dans une position factice pour ne provoquer que si peu de bruit.

-Professeur !

-Un problème, M. Potter ? murmura une voix provenant de sa droite.

Acheronin Von Nettesheim approchait de lui de son pas de prédateur, sa baguette tournicotant toujours entre ses doigts minces.

-Non… répondit Harry à contrecœur, légèrement furieux d'être une fois de plus interrompu par cet homme.

S'approchant au point de frôler le jeune homme, il frappa à la porte et il sembla à Harry que sa main glissait sur le bois.

-Severus… sussura-t-il. Il n'est pas gentil de laisser un invité tel que Monsieur Potter à la porte. Vu sa… célébrité, il risquerait de lui arriver quelque chose de fâcheux.

Avec étonnement, le brun vit la porte s'ouvrir instantanément. Rogue semblait se trouver dans l'une des colères qui, auparavant, lui étaient réservées. Que lui prenait-il ? N'avait-il pas saisi l'humour de cette réplique ?

-Que veux-tu ?

De toute évidence, l'homme ne faisait pas partie de ses amis. Mais Rogue avait-il des amis ?

-Je croyais avoir été _clair_ dans mes volontés hier soir, Severus.

Il semblait à Harry que, dans la bouche du blond, le prénom de son professeur était proféré telle une caresse.

-Et je pensais avoir été _lumineux_ dans ma réponse, rétorqua l'homme. Potter, comptez-vous rester planter là encore longtemps ? hurla-t-il presque avec brusquerie.

Le brun mit quelques secondes à reprendre contenance.

-…Vous plaisantez ? Voilà dix bonnes minutes que je vous demande d'ouvrir cette satanée porte ! Je ne partirai pas avant de vous avoir dit ce pour quoi je suis venu jusqu'ici.

Rogue paraissait sur le point d'exploser d'exaspération.

-Partez d'ici immédiatement, Potter, chuchota l'homme et le brun savait que c'était lorsque cet homme murmurait que la peur devait vous prendre.

Il soupira.

-Très bien, dit-il. Mais, alors, demain, vous m'ouvrirez la porte lorsque je reviendrai.

Rogue ne répondit rien, mais le jeune homme comprit que s'il ne refusait pas c'était qu'il … ne refusait pas… Cela ne signifiait en aucun cas qu'il acceptait. Il soupira intérieurement. Il verrait bien demain.

-Faites de beaux rêves, Monsieur Potter… sussura Acheronin.

Croisant le regard violet de l'homme, il sembla à Harry que Rogue se tendait de tout son long.

-Bonne soirée… donna-t-il pour toute réponse et il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir.

Avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir, il entendit :

-Ce garçon est délicieux, Severus. Tu as toujours eu de très bon goûts…

… et cela fit frémir le Survivant au plus haut point.

…

…

…

…

…

-Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je ne te comprend plus.

Le garçon avait croisé Ginny en début de matinée, le lendemain , alors que cette dernière était sur le point de rentrer chez elle et il s'était excusé – bien qu'à cet instant encore et sans comprendre pourquoi, il était toujours en colère de la réaction féroce de la rousse vis-à-vis de Rogue.

Cependant, d'après les derniers propos tenus par l'ancienne Griffondor, il semblait qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner facilement…

-Il faut me comprendre, se défendit piteusement le brun. Rogue a été acquitté. Je sais que beaucoup de gens lui en voudront toujours – et à raison, ajouta-t-il devant le regard de moins en moins compréhensif de la jeune femme. Cependant, ici, à Poudlard…

Il hésita, ne sachant pas très bien comment expliquer son sentiment.

-J'ai l'impression d'insulter la mémoire de Dumbledore en dénigrant Rogue.

Ginny ne répondait rien.

-Et puis… il n'avait rien dit de si désagréable, murmura Harry avec prudence. Il a simplement été…

-Rogue, termina-t-elle. Oui, Harry. Et cette mesquinerie est depuis toujours l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu hais cet homme.

Elle soupira alors qu'il ne répondait rien à son tour.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Maman a préparé ton plat préféré.

Le garçon hésita, mais se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Je dois d'abord passer voir Rogue.

Il lui sembla qu'un grognement indistinct sortit de la bouche de sa compagne.

-Mais je viendrais ce soir.

-Quand pars-tu ?

La question, bien que posée sur un ton anodin, laissait percevoir l'angoisse et la peine qui habitait la rousse alors qu'elle sachait que le séjour du garçon avait une durée déterminée.

-Après-demain.

…

…

…

…

-Professeur ?

Harry poussa la porte à moitié ouverte du bureau de Rogue. L'homme devait avoir de sérieux ennuis pour oublier de clore la porte…

Dans la seconde qui suivit sa question et celle qui précédat la réponse de Rogue, le garçon put apercevoir l'homme, assis à son bureau, un livre de les yeux et le regard vide et immobile. Que s'était-il passé, la veille, avec cet Acheronin Von Nettesheim ?

Mais cet instant ne dura pas et l'homme releva violemment la tête vers lui, reprenant contenance du même coup. Il semblait fortement en colère.

-Qui vous a permis d'entrer ? demanda-t-il violemment.

-La porte était ouverte et comme c'est étonnant venant de vous, je me suis dit que peut-être…

Mais il stoppa. Que s'était-il dit ? Il sembla que Rogue se posa la même question.

-Quoi, Potter ? Que peut-être j'étais parti ? Quelle chance cela eut été pour vous ! Que peut-être vous pourriez une fois de plus fourrer votre nez là où il ne devrait pas être ?

Harry se mit en colère lui aussi.

-Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-il avec ironie. Je me suis dit : « Tiens ! Pourquoi ne pas chercher d'autres souvenirs dans la Pensine de Rogue qui me feraient avoir honte de mon père ? » ou encore « Et s'il avait caché un ou deux Mangemorts dans un placard ? ».

-Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

De toute évidence, l'homme ne parvenait à tenir plus de cinq minutes sans hurler en présence du Survivant qu'en ne le voyant qu'une fois tous les deux ans…

-Vous n'êtes qu'un stupide gamin et votre impertinence vous coûtera cher, je peux vous l'assurer.

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas vous qui risquez de me la faire payer, sourit le brun, parce que vous n'avez plus aucune autorité sur moi ! Est-ce cela qui vous gêne tant, Rogue ?

Harry ne put retenir un frémissement lorsqu'il vit l'homme contourner son bureau et se placer à une quarantaine de centimètres de lui.

-Ce qui me gêne, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, c'est de devoir encore supporter votre présence alors que vous n'avez plus rien à faire à Poudlard. De devoir encore endurer votre stupide besoin de croire être indispensable.

Harry déglutit bien malgré lui.

-Vous êtes et resterez un imbécile, Potter et croyez-moi, je suis plus que satisfait de savoir que votre séjour arrive à son échéance. Maintenant, partez. Et ne vous avisez plus de revenir.

Aucun mot n'avait été plus haut que le précédent. Il était bien plus en colère que la semaine précédente. Etait-ce Ginny ou cet Acheronin qui avait cet effet sur lui ? Ou bien était-ce réellement et simplement Harry ? La fureur du Survivant explosa.

-Vous savez quoi ? J'ai eu tort ! Je croyais que vous aviez changé. Je croyais que vous ne vous laissiez plus influencé par cette vieille rancune que vous ressentez pour mon père. Mais, de toute évidence, je suis le seul ici à avoir grandi.

-Fermez-la ! Espèce de sale gamin capricieux et arrogant ! Vous parlez de choses que vous ne pouvez comprendre !

-Non, je ne me tairai pas ! J'étais venu voir si vous alliez bien et Merlin sait à quel point j'aurais préféré ne pas ressentir le besoin de venir ici ! Je voulais m'excuser pour les propos de Ginny et…

-Oh, parlons-en de cette idiote ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Vous pourriez gagner le prix du couple le plus prétentieux et bénêt de tous les temps.

-Qu'est ce que notre couple a à voir là dedans ?

-Lorsque l'on n'est pas capable de se contenir dans les couloirs d'une école, il faut s'attendre à avoir des répercussions.

Harry rougit. Severus sourit sarcastiquement. Il parlait de la fois où il les avait surpris, Ginny et lui, à s'embrasser fougueusement dans Poudlard.

-… Cela n'a aucun rapport, répondit piteusement le brun.

-Je vais vous dire ce que je crois, Potter. Vous ne supportez pas de ne pas être le centre du monde et cela vous a déplu que cette petite idiote glisse hors de votre contrôle. Ce ne sont pas les propos qui vous ont déplus, mais le fait que ce ne soit pas vous qui les ayez prononcés.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils, mais ne sut que répondre. Cette réplique était tout bonnement stupide. Jamais il n'avait voulu être le centre du monde et encore moins dire ce que Ginny avait dit.

-C'est vous qui êtes idiot, finit-il par dire, ne souhaitant plus discuter une seconde de plus. Et vous avez gagné. Je m'en vais.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix calme, mais quelques fioles explosèrent et de nombreux livres s'échappèrent des étagères sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Rogue le fixait de son regard noir, les traits crispés par le manque de retenue du plus jeune.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés l'un sur l'autre qu'ils ne virent pas l'une des fioles, qui s'était brisée sur le sol, laisser son contenant couler jusqu'à Rogue. Ils ne virent pas le liquide se coller à l'homme comme s'il s'abreuvait de lui.

Ce n'est que quand le regard noir devint vitreux que Harry remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il comprit la situation d'un coup d'œil et s'empressa de tirer Rogue hors de la mare bleutée. Mais c'était sans compter sur la haine que l'ancien Mangemort lui portait :

-Ne vous approchez pas !

Des gouttelettes de sueur apparaissaient déjà sur la tempe de l'homme qui luttait, de toute évidence, pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Harry en se disant que le moment n'était pas venu de se disputer – encore.

-…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! demanda-t-il plus fort en se plaçant devant l'homme qui devait maintenant s'accrocher à son bureau pour ne pas tomber.

-…Larmonia…

Le garçon réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cela quelque part… Mais où ?

-Un bézoard, Potter ! hurla l'homme de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait.

Et pendant qu'il se mettait à la recherche d'une de ces créatures, Harry entendit le professeur chuchoter :

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'espérer avoir retenu quelque chose de mes cours…

Et le brun se souvint que « Larmonia » était une potion qu'il avait étudié en sixième. Elle provoquait des étourdissements alors que l'on revivait des moments douloureux de sa vie. Qu'est-ce que Rogue voyait en cet instant ?

Il trouva le bézoard et s'approcha à nouveau de Severus Rogue, apparemment encore debout grâce à la seule force de son esprit. Jamais Harry n'avait vu l'homme aussi blanc et comateux.

-Tenez, dit-il rapidement en tendant la bestiole à l'homme.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il ne réagissait plus. Que devait-il faire ?

A partir de cet instant, le professeur commença à prononcer des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles : « … pas toucher… seul… m'a interdit… » Mais un seul mot capta l'attention de Harry alors qu'il était parvenu à faire ingurgiter le bézoard à l'homme et qu'il s'évertuait à le lui faire avaler : « …Acheronin… ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entendit un grognement sourd. Severus Rogue avait placé sa main droite sur sa tempe et gardait les yeux fermés sous la douleur. L'anti-poison avait agi vite.

Après lui avoir fait avalé, le Survivant était parvenu à faire s'asseoir Rogue à son bureau et il avait attendu, impatient. Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé chercher Pomfresh ? Plusieurs raisons vagabondaient dans son esprit : Elle n'aurait rien pu faire de plus, c'était trop loin et trop risqué de laisser Rogue comme ça – transporter quelqu'un qui venait d'ingurgiter un bézoard était déconseillé…

Cependant, ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il s'avoua qu'il voulait simplement ne pas être dérangé par un tiers. Et rester seul avec Rogue. Bien plus tard.

-Potter… grogna l'homme en apercevant le jeune homme et en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce. Que…

Mais Harry devança la question :

-Vous avez été infecté par une potion.

Il hésita.

-J'ai dû faire exploser quelques fioles involontairement… murmura-t-il en se souvenant de sa colère passée et en détournant le regard quelques instants.

Le regard noir entra en contact avec les yeux émeraudes. Il tentait de lire en lui, le brun le savait, mais, sans même s'en étonner, il se laissa faire.

_Larmonia, lui qui cherchait le bézoard, Rogue qui délirait, Harry qui lui donnait le remède et qui le forçait à s'asseoir. _Il sembla au plus jeune que l'homme coupa le lien avant d'avoir vu toute la scène. Cela le mettait-il mal à l'aise ? En tous cas, il avait détourné le regard.

Etant donné que Rogue ne semblait pas prêt à parler, le Survivant se permit une question qui le taraudait :

-Qui est cet Acheronin Von Nettesheim ?

Le regard sombre s'imbiba de haine alors qu'il entrait brusquement en contact avec celui de Harry. Tout en l'homme aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Pourquoi alors ressentait-il la force de rester ?

-Il me semblait que vous l'aviez rencontré, répondit sarcastiquement Rogue en éludant la question.

-Vous savez ce que je veux dire, précisa le brun sans ciller.

Harry ne détourna pas les yeux, fixant avec calme – en tous cas, avec le plus grand calme possible en cet instant – le regard ébène. Il avait croisé ses bras et s'était appuyé contre le mur qui se trouvait en face du bureau. Celui qui était le plus proche de la porte. Finalement, peut-être se gardait-il une issue ? L'instinct de survie…

-Cela ne vous concerne en rien, répondit la voix dure. Votre passé ne vous a-t-il pas appris à vous mêler de vos affaires ?

L'homme faisait référence à son adolescence, à Voldemort, aux pièges de ce dernier – souvent réussis grâce à la curiosité de Harry – et le brun sourit ironiquement :

-Mon passé m'a aussi appris à connaître mes ennemis. C'est d'ailleurs ma curiosité qui m'a permis de découvrir les faiblesses de Voldemort.

L'homme grimaça et le brun s'attendit à ce qu'il lui hurle de ne pas l'appeler par son nom, mais il n'en fit rien.

Il se leva finalement et sembla tituber un instant, mais ce fut tellement bref et indétectable que le Survivant se demanda s'il avait rêvé.

-Vous devriez peut-être aller voir Pomfresh, proposa Harry devant le silence qui s'installait.

L'homme ne répondit rien. Et tous deux savaient qu'il n'irait pas. Harry ne se rendit compte que l'homme approchait que lorsqu'il se trouva juste face à lui. Il décroisa les bras, tendu. Mais le regard de l'homme était vide et las. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait revu il y a quelques jours près du lac. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait parlé avant son départ pour l'étranger.

-Rentrez chez vous, Potter.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se demanda ce qu'il entendait par « chez vous ». Etait-ce la France ?

-Je pars demain. Vous n'aurez bientôt plus à me supporter. D'ailleurs, c'est certainement la dernière fois que vous me voyez avant mon départ. Réjouissez-vous.

Pourtant, tout dans le ton de Harry indiquait une emphase exagérée. Pourquoi était-il si… déçu… de tenir de tels propos ? Rogue, quant à lui, ne répondait rien. Il le fixait de ce regard noir si caractéristique. De ce visage indifférent. L'homme était plus grand que lui, se dit Harry en ne paraissant pas s'interroger sur la raison de telles pensées. D'ailleurs, il ne se demandait pas non plus pourquoi cela faisait plus de cinq minutes que leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés. Son regard. Ses yeux. Son expression.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le Survivant avait fait un pas en avant, ne touchant pas encore l'homme. Il crut déceler une tension dans le visage de Rogue, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Le fixer. Il ne faisait que le fixer avec impassibilité. Que lisait-il dans ce regard noir ?

-Je… commença Harry, la voix légèrement enrouée, … sais que vous ne vous en préoccupez que très peu… Mais je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour le comportement de Ginny.

A l'énonciation du nom de la rousse, il sembla à Harry que la colère de Rogue refaisait surface et que – pour il ne savait quelle raison – il s'était légèrement reculé. Mais il poursuivit.

-Je sais que vous allez me dire que cela ne change rien. Peut-être pour vous, dit-il. Mais pour moi… - il hésita – pour moi, c'est décevant de sa part.

-Fermez-la, Potter.

Les mêmes mots que ceux prononcés plus tôt. Cependant, cette fois, ils n'étaient ni haineux, ni coléreux. Non. Le seul sentiment que ressentit Harry fut de la lassitude. Et peut-être de la douceur… ? Non, c'était impossible. Pas Rogue. Alors pourquoi l'homme continuait-il à le fixer ainsi ?

Harry sourit tristement.

-C'est trop difficile à croire, n'est-ce pas?

L'homme ne répondit rien, mais Harry avait toute son attention.

-Que je ne sois pas comme mon père ?

Le visage jusque là impassible sembla se fermer, tendu, haineux.

-Je ne dis pas que je ne le serais pas devenu, dit alors le brun, ne voulant pas faire fuir l'autre. S'il m'avait élevé… Si j'avais été aussi choyé qu'il l'avait été…

-Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'un compte-rendu de votre enfance malheureuse, daigna enfin réagir l'homme avec dédain.

Mais Harry ne se vexa pas. Il poursuivit même.

-Ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir, répondit-il simplement. Je veux juste dire… - il hésita – qu'on ne naît pas prétentieux ou haineux… Mais qu'on le devient. Enfin, je crois, ajouta-t-il, maladroit.

-…

Le manque de réaction de Rogue poussa Harry à continuer.

-Et, même si je n'ai jamais pu le lui dire, je pense que le professeur Dumbledore a agi comme il fallait en me plaçant chez les Dursley.

A l'évocation de l'ancien directeur, Harry sentit Rogue se tendre.

-Si j'avais été élevé chez des sorciers, au courant de la tournure des choses la nuit où mes parents sont morts, j'aurais certainement mérité votre haine. Mais, maintenant, après avoir pris de la distance avec l'Angleterre, avec Poudlard, après avoir réfléchi… je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous continuez à me détester…

L'homme ne répondait toujours rien. Harry soupira de façon inaudible. Pourquoi cette conversation lui tenait-elle tant à cœur ? Et pourquoi attendait-il quelque chose de cet homme ?

Il détourna finalement son regard vert, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Puis, relevant les yeux vers l'homme, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si je reviens en Angleterre, vous serez l'un des premiers que je viendrai saluer !

Et alors qu'il avait entrepris un geste vers la porte, il vit la main droite de son professeur fuser devant son regard et frapper cette même porte, empêchant ainsi toute possibilité de sortir. Etonné – pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort tout à coup ? – il ancra son regard vert dans les yeux noirs, légèrement troublés. Ils étaient très proches – pourquoi ne pensait-il pas à « trop » proches ? Il devait lever légèrement la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans le regard onyx.

-Professeur ? demanda-t-il, inquiet devant ce geste et le silence qui le suivait.

L'homme le fixait de ses yeux vides. Mais s'il avait eu un tel mouvement, c'était qu'il n'était pas indifférent, n'est-ce pas ? Bien entendu, n'être pas indifférent laissait autant de possibilité aux sentiments positifs que négatifs. De plus, Rogue se taisait. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi si c'était pour conserver un silence de glace ? Avait-il agi par réflexe ? Intuitivement et sans raison claire ?

Harry commençait sérieusement à se sentir mal à l'aise devant ce silence. Pour être sincère, il n'était pas uniquement embarrassé à cause de cela. Leur proximité – et le souffle chaud de Rogue sur sa joue – l'empêchait d'avoir une pensée construite et raisonnable. Il déglutit en sentant la chaleur envahir son visage. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Leurs souffles pantelaient à l'unisson. Leurs corps se frôlaient. Et Harry ne pensait qu'à deux choses : rester et fuir.

Enfin, Rogue s'écarta, détournant le regard un centième de seconde. Harry ne dit rien, d'ailleurs, il ne se fiait pas à sa voix en cet instant. Il respira profondément, reprenant le souffle dont il n'avait pas remarqué le manque.

Rogue retourna lentement et silencieusement à son bureau et, une fois la table de nouveau entre eux, il leva son regard vers Harry :

-Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir.

…

…

…

…


	3. Chapter 3

I'm here for you…

* * *

Merci à piwi chan, asuka snape, brigitte 26, Anthales, Sscomplexe, jenni944, alexiel10, yaone-kami, Love Gaara of the Sand, Mouistiqua, nflia pour leurs reviews!

Je suis très contente que ça vous plaise, jspr que la suite restera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

* * *

_« Je vais cesser d'écrire, sabler la page et fermer le cahier, car je suis très fatigué, puis j'irai m'étendre à ses côtés, le long de ce corps qui refroidit si vite et ainsi mon corps qui n'a jamais pu s'échauffer sera enfin en harmonie avec le sien. Ce sera l'unique nuit d'amour de ma vie. »_

J. Harpman, La Dormition des amants

…

…

…

-Oh tiens ! Harry ! Tu es revenu. Comment se sont passées tes retrouvailles avec l'Angleterre ?

L'homme qui venait d'interpeller le Survivant était joufflu et légèrement grassouillet. Il était le recteur de l'Université Elementaire des Sorciers de Deuxième Cycle dans laquelle Harry avait un poste.

-M. Fatius, le salua le jeune garçon. Oui, tout s'est bien déroulé. Bien que je sois satisfait d'être rentré.

L'homme lui sourit avec indulgence. La célébrité de Harry était connue à travers le monde, mais n'était pas aussi oppressante qu'en Angleterre. Les deux hommes rejoignirent ensemble la salle des professeurs.

Le brun alla s'installer dans le coin qu'il occupait habituellement, ayant une masse de copies à corriger en raison de son absence. Il s'était à peine assis que les voix de deux de ses collègues lui parvenaient sans qu'ils puissent s'en défaire. Après tout, il avait appris à se concentrer dans le bruit…

C'est d'ailleurs dans cet état d'esprit qu'il parvint à corriger plusieurs copies sans que le bruit de fond incessant ne le gêne. Ce n'est que quand il entendit « Severus Rogue » et « le passé refait toujours surface » qu'il donna toute son attention aux deux hommes. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Mais, de toute évidence, l'un des deux professeurs montrait à l'autre un minuscule article de journal, dissimulé entre les mots croisés et la rubrique nécrologique – les évènements qui avaient lieu en Angleterre n'étaient pas ce qui intéressaient le plus les français.

-Excusez-moi, s'entendit-il dire.

-Hm ?

-Pourrais-je avoir ce journal quelques instants ?

Devant la mine peu réjouie des deux hommes, il ajouta :

-Je vous le rend dans une seconde.

[…agression violente dans un quartier miteux de l'Angleterre – L'impasse du Tisseur, d'après nos sources – qui ne fait que prouver que l'Angleterre n'en a pas encore fini avec les retombées de ces dernières décénnies de guerre et de déchéance [… Le curieusement acquitté Severus Rogue a, en effet, subi une attaque massive de la part de la population sorcière [… intervention nécessaire des autorités ministérielles.

Harry ne put poursuivre sa lecture. Dans un geste vif, il jeta le journal sur la table de ceux à qui il appartenait – il n'entendit même pas les 'oh' offusqués qui retentirent – et sortit de la salle d'un pas preste.

Il courait presque dans les couloirs, sous les regards étonnés des élèves qui ne l'avaient jamais vu autrement que serein et aimable. Son regard lançait apparemment des éclairs d'après les frémissements qu'il pouvait percevoir sur certains visages. Ce n'est que quand il croisa son propre regard dans une vitre qu'il arrêta sa course effrénée d'un geste sec. Pourquoi se pressait-il déjà ? Et surtout, où allait-il ?

« C'est évident, se dit-il et il s'étonna d'avoir l'esprit aussi clair et d'admettre aussi rapidement la vérité. Je vais à Poudlard. »

Il décida alors de réfléchir plus posément à la raison qui l'y poussait. Car, même s'il savait ce qu'il comptait faire, il n'en savait pas plus pourquoi. Après tout, que pouvait-il y faire si Rogue s'était fait agressé ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi responsable ? Non… Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il se sentait… inquiet…

Comme la fois où il l'avait vu se faire agresser par ces journalistes… Il y avait repensé durant tous ces mois d'exil. C'était l'une des choses qui le faisaient frissonner lorsqu'il repensait à l'Angleterre.

-Professeur ? Tout va bien ?

Erwan McField. L'un de ses élèves. Que disait-il ? Son meilleur élève. Mais il n'avait pas le temps… Et pourquoi, déjà ? Bien sûr qu'il avait le temps. Son esprit s'embrûmait et il s'efforça de se concentrer sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Je pense que le décalage horaire ne me réussit pas.

-Un décalage horaire entre la France et l'Angleterre ? l'interrogea Erwan, sceptique.

Mais le fin sourire que Harry voyait sur ses lèvres le fit sourire à son tour.

-Lorsqu'un professeur ment – même si ce mensonge est énorme, faites mine de le croire, cela fait toujours gagner des points, plaisanta le Survivant.

-Oh zut ! Ce mauvais défaut de sincérité qui remonte toujours à la surface, répondit Erwan.

Harry n'était jamais parvenu à instaurer une réelle relation d'autorité avec ses élèves et heureusement pour lui, ils étaient suffisamment matures pour ne pas l'accabler de rebellions…

-Moi qui avais peur d'arriver en retard, poursuivit son élève alors que Harry ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille discraite, je vois que j'ai encore une chance d'atteindre l'amphithéâtre avant vous.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-…Vous saviez que vous deviez donné un cours dans… - le garçon regarda sa montre – il y a cinq minutes… ?

Le Survivant grogna un « zut » sous l'œil amusé de son élève. Puis, croisant les yeux pleins de malice de Erwan McField, le brun ne sut comment il prit aussi rapidement sa décision.

-Pourriez-vous m'excuser auprès de vos condisciples ?

Erwan sembla sur le point de poser des questions. Puis – c'était comme si Harry pouvait lire en lui les cheminements de sa réflexion – il parut se rendre compte que l'homme face à lui était son professeur et que, aussi bien pouvait-on se permettre quelques familiarités polies, il ne fallait pas tirer sur la corde.

-Bien, acheva-t-il, courtois.

Harry sourit au jeune garçon :

-Merci, Erwan.

Et, dans ce qu'il lui paraîtrait plus tard comme un enchevêtrement de mouvements dont il ne saurait jamais comment il était parvenu à les faire, Harry se retrouva assis sur le bateau devant le mener à Londres.

…

…

…

…

Penser qu'il y a quelques heures à peine il se trouvait dans le couloir de l'école où il travaillait rappelait à Harry l'angoisse qu'il devait ressentir devant une décision aussi rapide et incensée. Il inspira profondément en pénétrant dans le château qu'il n'oublia pas d'être content de revoir. A peine allait-il prendre la direction des cachots qu'il entendit des voix et cessa tout mouvement : Severus Rogue. Sa voix provenaient de l'infirmerie et le Survivant se réprimanda mentalement de ne pas avoir penser que, s'il avait eu droit à un article dans le journal français, c'était que son ancien professeur avait dû être blessé. Il interpréta la pointe d'inquiétude qui l'assaillit comme un reproche face à son manque de réflexion : l'homme aurait pu être placé ailleurs qu'à Poudlard et il aurait encore perdu du temps.

Il s'avança lentement vers la porte ouverte de l'infirmerie. Les voix étaient de plus en plus claires : Il avait, de toute évidence, bien reconnue celle de Rogue et la deuxième lui apparut distinctement comme étant celle de Acheronin Von Nettesheim.

Harry aurait déjà été aperçu si les rideaux du premier lit – qui était inoccupé – n'avaient pas été tirés et ne dissimulaient pas le second lit – dans lequel, de toute évidence, Rogue se trouvait. La silhouette élancée de Acheronin était visible et, même à cette distance et alors que Harry n'était pas l'objet de son attention, le Survivant frémit.

-Voyons, Severus. Tu sais bien à quel point je t'aime…

Harry, qui avait finalement décidé de se montrer, cessa tout mouvement aux paroles doucereuses du blond. Il pouvait imaginer ses yeux violets déshabiller son ancien professeur du regard et il sentit une vague de colère le submerger sans en comprendre la raison. Mais les propos continuaient et il ne s'attarda pas sur cette découverte.

-Tu m'as toujours été précieux. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

Harry vit le bras droit de l'homme se joindre à sa parole et se glisser vers l'endroit où devait se trouver le visage de Rogue. Harry aurait explosé s'il n'avait pas vu, une seconde plus tard, l'ombre du bras droit de son ancien professeur écarter violemment le membre de l'autre.

Le silence de Acheronin qui s'ensuivit aurait fait frissonner le château tout entier si ce dernier avait été capable de bouger. Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour percevoir ses murmures :

-Ne te prend pas pour plus que tu ne l'aies, Severus. Tu sais tout comme moi que tu n'as jamais pu me résister et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commencera. Souviens-toi – les chuchotements étaient de plus en plus inaudibles – Souviens-toi d'où tu viens et qui je suis.

Le brun ne sut jamais comment il avait pu ressentir le mal être de Rogue en cet instant, mais toujours étant qu'il s'empressa d'écarter le rideau et de se montrer à Acheronin Von Nettesheim. Ce dernier avait approché son visage de celui de l'ancien Mangemort en parlant et leurs lèvres étaient presque scellées – Harry se demanda pourquoi cette constatation fut, de un, la première chose qu'il fit et, de deux, tellement insupportable. Mais il n'y pensa plus lorsque les yeux violets s'ancrèrent dans ses émeraudes. De la colère. Du désir. De l'amusement. Tous ces sentiments qui passèrent dans le regard du sorcier et que Harry n'eut pas le temps de saisir pour en comprendre le sens.

-Tiens ! M. Potter… - sa voix avait toujours ce timbre caressant qui mettait Harry si mal à l'aise. Il me semblait que vous aviez quitté l'Angleterre. C'est d'ailleurs la raison que vous m'aviez donné pour ne pas m'accorder le temps d'une discussion…

Cet homme avait tous les traits caractéristiques du dictateur, mais le Survivant ne cilla pas. D'ailleurs, après Voldemort, peu de gens étaient capables de l'impressionner – Rogue en faisait partie. C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'il n'osait pas tourner son regard vers le puits sans fond qui le fixait depuis son apparition.

-…J'avais oublié quelque chose, mentit Harry, le regard féroce bien malgré lui.

Acheronin se redressa de tout son long, un sourire ironique dessiné sur ses lèvres fines :

-Vraiment ? Eh bien ! Nous voilà chanceux – il jeta une œillade à Severus. Il ne manquait à mon voyage qu'une célébrité telle que vous pour me contenter.

Harry avait envie de grimacer, ce qu'il fut sur le point de faire, mais Rogue parla :

-Potter, que fichez-vous ici ?

La voix froide attira à elle le regard vert. Rogue semblait très, très furieux et, une fois de plus, le Survivant ne comprit pas son comportement. Qu'avait-il fait de pire que cet Acheronin ?

-Je vois que vous n'avez toujours aucun talent pour apporter une réponse, qui plus est correcte, aux questions que l'on vous pose, trancha cruellement l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Pour une fois dans votre vie, ne soyez pas stupide et sortez d'ici.

Harry fut irrité par de tels propos. Cependant, c'est Acheronin qui prit la parole :

-Voyons, Severus. Ne sois pas si dur avec ce jeune homme.

Puis, tournant son regard inhumain vers Harry :

-Il risquerait de prendre peur et de ne plus reparaître devant nous. Il est si appétissant que je t'en voudrais – sa voix changea alors de timbre et s'emplit de cruauté lorsqu'il retourna son attention sur Rogue – et tu sais comment je peux être lorsque j'en veux à quelqu'un…

Harry s'étonna de ne pas entendre Rogue rugir devant de tels propos. Au contraire, il vit le visage de l'homme se vider de toute émotion – qui se limitait jusque là à de l'énervement – et le regard noir se mettre à fixer intensément le regard violet rusé et luciférien. Enfin, il reporta son attention sur Harry et il sembla au Survivant que si Rogue avait été capable de lui demander quelque chose sans le lui ordonner et hurler, en cet instant, c'est ce qu'il faisait :

-Allez-vous en, Potter.

On aurait pu croire qu'il lui demandait simplement de sortir de l'infirmerie et qu'il obéissait à ce Von Nettesheim qui lui avait demander de ne pas l'effrayer, mais Harry savait qu'en réalité, il lui disait de partir bien plus loin, de retourner en France et de ne pas revenir. Qu'avait cet homme qui rendait Rogue si différent et qui le poussait à en éloigner le plus possible Harry ?

Le Survivant réfléchit une demi-seconde durant laquelle il aurait presque accepté avec plaisir – par Merlin, que lui prenait-il ? – de faire ce que Rogue lui demandait pour le contenter. Cependant, il avait grandi et il lui sembla qu'il était temps qu'il le montre, autant à Rogue qu'à cet inconnu qui paraissait avoir tant de prise sur son ancien professeur :

-Non.

-Potter…

L'homme commençait déjà à hurler et le brun se dit qu'il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour retrouver ses anciennes habitudes – juste quatre mots en réalité… Mais Acheronin, une fois de plus, l'interrompit :

-Je trouve ce jeune garçon très intéressant. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à le réprimander, Severus.

Chacune de ses phrases contenait le prénom du professeur de Potions et le prononçait avec une douce sensualité qui faisait se dresser sur sa tête les cheveux de Harry. Ce dernier inspira et prit soudain la parole, avec le plus grand calme dont il était capable :

-Je ne suis pas certain que vous l'ayez remarqué, dit-il, mais je suis là et vous n'avez pas besoin de parler de moi à la troisième personne.

Il sembla qu'un froid fut jeter sur l'infirmerie. Rogue lui lança un regard ténébreux. Acheronin Von Nettesheim sourit froidement, répondant au regard flamboyant de Harry par une arrogance sournoise.

-Et, si vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques intants, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le professeur Rogue. Seul à seul.

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils, mais le Survivant savait que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Rogue se demandait ce que ce stupide Griffondor pouvait bien lui vouloir. Acheronin n'appréciait pas être ainsi congédié. De plus, il avait l'air d'aimer être au courant de tout ce qui concernait son entourage. Quand se déciderait-il à changer complètement d'entourage et à retourner d'où il venait ?

Harry se laissa pas son regard faiblir devant les yeux violacés.

-Très bien, dit-il enfin. Je reviendrais te rendre visite ce soir, Severus, dit-il en regardant une dernière fois l'alité.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et le blond sortit. Quoi ? Cela avait été si facile ? Harry en était encore à ces réflexions absurdes lorsque Severus Rogue lui adressa brusquement la parole :

-Alors Potter ? Qu'avez-vous donc oublié de si important pour que vous refassiez le voyage complet jusqu'ici ? Il ne me semblait pas que vous aviez des bagages trop imposants pour être transportés par une chouette…

Harry se retint de sourire. Depuis quand le côté direct de Rogue ne le gênait-il plus ? Peut-être était-il moins sujet à s'énerver après avoir vu l'homme se taire face aux remarques de Acheronin… Un tel comportement devait avoir une explication et le brun savait que, pour qu'un homme tel que Rogue garde ainsi le silence, elle ne devait pas être joyeuse…

-Un article de journal, dit-il.

Les sourcils de Rogue se dressèrent ironiquement, lui-même étant prêt à l'attaque. Mais Harry poursuivit rapidement.

-Dans lequel il était indiqué qu'une certaine agression avait eu lieu à un certain endroit de l'Angleterre… acheva-t-il avec timidité et confusion, le regard détourné.

Il était vrai qu'avec tout cela, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à l'excuse qu'il allait trouver pour expliquer sa venue à Rogue. La vérité n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Il venait de tendre une perche à cet homme à la réplique facile en se rendant ridicule. Mais depuis quand avait-il peur de paraître risible devant lui ?

-Je vois… dit l'homme.

Harry, étonné d'une réponse aussi brève, ancra son regard vert dans le noir onyx et ne comprit pas ce qu'il y lut. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que toute la haine n'avait pas disparue. Elle persistait… Peut-être le temps qu'il avait dû passé avec Acheronin l'avait tellement épuisé qu'il n'avait même plus la force de répliquer ? Dans ce cas, Harry était content d'avoir fait partir l'incongru. Et il ne s'étonna même pas d'une telle pensée.

-Je suppose que vous avez été déçu lorsque vous avez appris que j'avais survécu, dit l'homme avec ironie et dureté.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Et c'était lui qu'on insultait de stupide Griffondor ?

-Vous… commença-t-il, prêt à se défendre malgré les propos blessants qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Une simple lettre aurait suffi, le coupa finalement l'homme, le visage inexpressif – bien qu'une certaine lassitude puisse s'y lire.

Harry se tut et fut heureux que l'homme ne détourne pas les yeux. Bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que ce long regard signifiait, le Survivant ne voulait pas que ce lien soit brisé. Sans le remarquer, il s'approcha du lit dans lequel Rogue était assis et il vit une tension habiter quelques instants les traits de l'homme. Il cessa donc son mouvement, le regardant toujours.

-Je voulais vous voir, avoua Harry sans pouvoir se retenir.

L'homme n'ajouta rien, il ne cilla pas, mais un léger froncement de sourcils indiqua à Harry qu'il l'avait écouté. Le plus jeune, devant ce silence, passa une main dans ses cheveux en détournant les yeux. Enfin, mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il ajouta en chuchotant :

-Vous allez me dire que je suis stupide, mais je me suis inquiété.

-En effet, vous êtes stupide, répondit l'homme, sur le même ton.

Harry ne put empêcher un léger sourire de naître sur ses lèvres auquel l'homme ne répondit qu'en détournant les yeux. C'était l'un de ces rares moments où le silence entre son ancien professeur et lui n'était pas pesant. Tellement rare que Harry se surprit à regretter de devoir le briser.

-Qui est cet homme, professeur ? demanda-t-il alors.

Tous deux savaient qu'ils parlaient de Acheronin, mais Rogue lui lança un regard noir :

-Vous vous répétez.

-Je n'adandonne pas, c'est différent, répondit le Survivant, prêt à devoir répondre à telle attaque.

L'homme grogna, mais le brun savait que s'il avait vraiment quelque chose à ajouter, il l'aurait fait. Rogue poussa un soupira qui ressembla fortement à un grognement.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas, Potter.

-Mais…

-Je ne saurais mieux vous conseiller que de rester à l'écart de cet homme.

Et ce fut la première chose que le professeur de Potions lui dit avec autant de sincérité. Harry ne savait pas encore qu'il y en aurait d'autres. D'ailleurs, de nombreux obstacles devaient encore se poser sur leur route…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie une heure plut tôt. En réalité, il avait été jeté hors de la pièce par Me Pomfresh qui se disputait avec son ancien professeur sur la façon de guérir ses patients lorsqu'il était sorti.

Il soupira en pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas dissimuler son retour à ses amis et la famille Weasley. A Ginny. Pourtant, il aurait préféré rester à Poudlard – il ne s'avoua pas que c'était pour faire le guet devant l'infirmerie, autant pour surveiller le rétablissement de Rogue que pour garder un œil sur le comportement de Von Nettesheim.

Tout en réfléchissant, il avait atteint les cuisines et un elfe lui demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour lui. Harry commanda un sandwich basique et attendit patiemment. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était avec Ginny. Le seul sentiment qu'il éprouva à cet instant fut une douloureuse contraction de gêne. Qu'en était-il de leur relation, finalement ? Et pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, un regard noir apparaissait ? Il reflua ses pensées au fin fond de son esprit. Cette attitude, plus que griffondoresque, lui aurait valu nombreux commentaires de la part de Rogue. Mais étant donné qu'il était le principal concerné, il ne le saurait jamais.

-Voici, Monsieur, dit un elfe en lui tendant le sandwich.

Après l'avoir remercié, il sortit, l'intention ferme d'aller voir si l'infirmière était toujours auprès de Rogue.

-Quel hasard ! M. Potter !

Harry reconnut la voix avant même d'avoir vu son possesseur. Il tourna la tête et ancra ses yeux dans le violet intense sans un mot. Il se doutait que leur rencontre n'était pas un hasard, mais n'aurait pu le prouver. D'ailleurs, il ne le voulait pas. A quoi cela lui aurait-il servi ?

Il se souvint des paroles de Rogue et se méfia d'autant plus de l'homme qui, profitant des pensées du Survivant, s'était dangereusement approché de lui.

-Votre présence nous permettra sans aucun doute de profiter d'une tasse de thé.

C'était une affirmation. Et d'après la flamme vacillant dans le regard de l'homme, Harry savait qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils le fassent immédiatement.

-Je…

-Severus doit se reposer.

Harry devait bien admettre que, même si le fait que Rogue dorme ne l'aurait pas empêché de rester à l'infirmerie, si Von Nettesheim était avec lui, celui-ci n'aurait pas l'occasion d'ennuyer le professeur de Potions.

-Très bien. Pré-au-Lard n'est pas très loin, nous pouvons y être en une demi-heure.

-Oh ! je n'apprécie guère les longues routes.

Ne venait-il pas de dire que ce n'était pas loin de Poudlard ?

-Allons plutôt dans mes appartements.

Harry avait le choix entre craindre d'être enfermé seul avec cet homme ou s'étonner qu'il ait des appartements à Poudlard. Son habitude de Griffondor de ne se méfier de personne l'emporta et il opta pour la deuxième solution. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant une porte donnant sur une petite pièce sobre, mais agréable.

-Comment se fait-il que l'on vous ait remis des appartements ?

L'homme sourit.

-J'ai, par chance, quelques relations qui ont survécues à mon exil.

-Vous êtes anglais ?

Acheronin, tout en parlant, avait fait s'asseoir Harry dans un fauteuil en chintz et fit apparaître du thé en s'installant à son tour.

-Je suis parti il y a tellement longtemps que même moi ait du mal à m'en souvenir.

Sa voix était envoûtante et le brun avait même peine à se l'avouer. Le violet de ses yeux captivait les émeraudes. Harry tenta de se reprendre.

-Vous vous êtes rappelé du professeur Rogue.

Un silence. De toute évidence, on ne contredisait jamais Acheronin Von Nettesheim. Secouant mentalement sa tête, le brun tenta de profiter de cette pause pour en appeler à sa méfiance. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser mener ici.

-En effet. Le contraire aurait été improbable, murmura-t-il, apparemment pour lui-même, un sourire inintelligible tracé sur son visage.

Harry n'aimait décidément pas cet homme. Le fait de l'avoir entendu parlé avec autant de douceur de Rogue avait permis au Survivant de se réveiller. Etait-il jaloux ?

-Vous semblez l'apprécier également, dit alors le blond.

Le fils de James Potter déglutit. Répondre à une telle question serait complexe. Il se décida à rebrousser chemin.

-Ne devions-nous pas parlé de moi ?

Relevant ses sourcils sous ses mèches blondes ébouriffées, l'homme sourit ironiquement :

-Voilà donc le vrai visage du Survivant. Timidité qui dissimule de l'arrogance. Modestie qui cache de la vanité.

-C'est faux, répliqua Harry, vexé par ces mots plus que par n'importe quels autres – ils étaient ceux que Rogue utilisait fréquemment.

Souriant toujours, Acheronin incita Harry à boire. Le plus jeune fit mine de le faire, mais, trop méfiant désormais, s'en empêchant en gardant ses lèvres hermétiquement closes.

-Vous êtes bien jeune pour endosser une telle célébrité, dit l'homme tout en buvant lui-même une gorgée.

-« Mais aux âmes bien nées, la sagesse n'attend point le nombre des années », répondit ironiquement le Survivant, habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne pareil discours et lassé.

Acheronin fronçant les sourcils, non sans sourire.

-Corneille, un auteur Moldu, répondit brièvement Harry, sachant qu'il serait inconnu à son interlocuteur, mais n'ayant pas réfléchi avant de parler.

La lourdeur du silence qui suivit aurait écrasé Harry s'il n'avait été intangible.

-Un problème ?

Le brun savait très bien où se trouvait ce problème. Il avait cité et nommé un Moldu. Cet homme lui donnait de plus en plus de raison de descendre dans son estime. Cependant, le blond sembla se reprendre en souriant de façon crispée.

-Il a dû être bien difficile de vaincre à vous seul un puits de connaissance magique.

C'était une nouvelle fois une constatation et le plus jeune n'aimait pas entendre Voldemort être appelé « un puits de connaissance », cependant, il n'ajouta rien à ce sujet.

-Je n'y serais jamais parvenu sans toute l'aide sorcière qui m'a été apportée.

-Vraiment ? demanda brièvement le plus âgé sans vraiment, apparemment, attendre de réponse.

D'ailleurs, il avait parlé en scrutant les méandres du thé de sa tasse. Harry se surprit à penser qu'il était bel homme. « Dommage qu'il soit si machiavélique », s'enquit de se dire le brun, pour éviter de retomber sous le charme envoûtant du sorcier.

-Comment avez-vous connu le professeur Rogue ? demanda alors Harry, se disant que si l'un ne voulait pas répondre, l'autre semblait plus bavard.

-Je pensais que vous vouliez parler de vous, sourit l'homme.

-J'ai changé d'avis, répondit Harry souriant à son tour, ayant réussi à retrouver un calme paisible et confiant.

L'homme vida sa tasse d'un trait.

-Nous avons vécu une année ensemble… alors que nous étions des enfants.

Et, un bref instant, il sembla à Harry que l'homme n'en dirait pas plus. Son visage s'était assombri, mais son regard brillait toujours de cette lueur de folie qui faisait frissonner le brun.

-Vous étiez amis ? l'interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Rogue puisse avoir des amis. Mais le fait qu'il doive s'agir de cet homme était d'autant plus surprenant. Il faillit ajouter tout haut que le blond n'avait pas l'air d'avoir manqué à l'ancien Mangemort d'après le comportement de ce dernier, mais se retint.

-Amis… sourit l'homme en ancrant ses yeux violets dans les émeraudes. Non… Il était la dette de son oncle envers mon père.

La dette ? Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Son ton était presque agressif et Acheronin ne sembla pas aimer sa façon de réagir.

-Mon père était un grand sorcier, puissant et réputé : tous venaient quérir ses services.

-Mais pas sans contrepartie… acheva Harry, tout calme retrouvé.

Acheronin sourit brièvement :

-Bien sûr…

-Mais qu'est-ce que Rogue a à voir avec son oncle ?

Harry faillit dire ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Rogue lors des cours d'Occlumencie, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas l'identité de l'homme qui l'effrayait étant enfant. Etait-ce son oncle ?

-J'étais un enfant, je ne me souviens pas de tous les détails, dit-il en bougeant négligemment sa main comme s'il s'était agi d'une chose d'importance minime.

Harry se retint de lui demander pourquoi, s'il était réellement si innocent à cette époque, il provoquait ces réactions chez Rogue actuellement. Cependant, il ne voulait pas couper l'homme dans son élan. Jamais il n'aurait cru en apprendre autant de sa bouche : c'était plus qu'il ne l'espérait, il n'allait pas gâcher sa chance maintenant.

La pensée selon laquelle la chance n'était jamais absente de sa vie l'effleura sans qu'il y prenne garde…

-Que savez-vous ?

-D'après ce que je sais, le père de Severus n'était pas le plus doux des géniteurs.

Le plus jeune déglutit. Ainsi, c'était donc bien son père…

-Et un jour, alors que Severus avait … douze ans, je crois … il est arrivé au Manoir Von Nettesheim. Dans un état déplorable…

Puis :

-Je n'avais jamais vu cela : son corps entier était meurtri, plusieurs de ses membres disloqués, une partie de son visage tuméfiée…

Un instant, Harry vit la jouissance sur le visage de Acheronin Von Nettesheim et il crut qu'il allait défaillir. Mais l'autre poursuivait, insensible à ce qu'il provoquait – était-il au moins conscient des émotions qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage… ?

-Au début, il ne venait que quelques heures par semaine, puis, un jour, son oncle est reparti sans lui et j'ai compris.

-Compris quoi ?

-Que mon cadeau d'anniversaire m'était offert à l'avance cette année là…

Le Survivant ne sut combien de temps il passa les yeux ancrés dans le violet intense des pupilles du sorcier, mais cela lui parut être une douloureuse éternité. Eternité durant laquelle il comprit bien plus que ce que laissait entendre cette dernière phrase : Acheronin n'avait certainement pas peu profité de son nouveau trésor… Et les réactions de Rogue depuis sa réapparition en étaient les témoins. Le brun n'osait pas imaginer ce que son ancien professeur avait dû subir…

…

…

…

…

…

-Severus, je vous en conjure, ce n'est pas raisonnable !

-Otez vos mains, Pomfresh ! Je sais très bien ce que je fais !

Harry sourit en voyant Severus, debout hors de l'infirmerie, tenter de se glisser hors des griffes de l'infirmière qui l'avait surpris en pleine tentative de fuite.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas…, commença Pomfresh en ayant beaucoup de mal à parler en retenant l'homme, bien plus grand et plus fort qu'elle.

-Tout va bien ? demanda le jeune homme en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Oh ! M. Potter, voyez un peu ce gringalet !

-Quoi ? hurla le professeur de Potions au surnom que la femme venait de lui attribuer.

Harry ne put retenir un petit rire qui fit se retourner Rogue vers lui. Sourcils froncés, il lui demanda ce qu'il trouvait d'amusant dans cette situation.

-Absolument tout, répondit le Survivant en souriant.

D'un geste brusque, Rogue parvint à se dépêtrer de l'infirmière et recula immédiatement de trois pas.

-Si vous partez, le menaça-t-elle, je vous promet que je préviendrai la directrice qui vous enverra une troupe complète d'elfes prête à veiller sur votre personne.

De toute évidence, cette femme savait négocier avec un homme tel que Rogue. Il grimaça, coléreux, les poings serrés. Puis, elle sembla avoir une idée alors qu'elle regardait Harry comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Il eut quelques craintes quant à sa bonne idée.

-Très bien. Je vous laisse partir et vous ôte la crainte des elfes à une condition.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence méfiant, mais n'en écouta pas moins.

-Etant donné que vous et M. Potter semblez en meilleurs termes désormais, j'accepte que ce soit lui qui veille sur vous ce soir.

Rogue sembla sur le point d'exploser, mais la femme poursuivait déjà, le devançant sans remarquer la colère prochaine. Harry avait sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

-Mais vous devez me promettre de laisser M. Potter s'assurer de votre repos complet.

-Mais vous êtes cinglée ! s'écria Rogue, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Pomfresh semblait outrée et Harry parla rapidement, devançant son ancien professeur :

-C'est d'accord !

-Potter, on ne vous a rien demandé ! hurlait toujours l'homme, mais la discussion avait désormais lieu entre la femme et l'ancien Griffondor.

-Je vous souhaite bien du courage, Harry.

Le fait qu'elle l'appelle de but en blanc par son prénom prouvait qu'elle le supportait tel un fan pour cette soirée à venir.

-Je crois que j'en aurais en effet grand besoin, dit le jeune homme.

Rogue avait pris le parti de se taire. De toute évidence, il n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Puis, brusquement, il tourna les talons et prit la direction des cachots. Harry salua rapidement l'infirmière et dut courir pour le rattraper.

…

…

-Professeur ! Je vous assure que même en marchant à la vitesse de l'éclair, je vous retrouverai ! Vous ne vous en doutez peut-être pas, mais je sais où vous vivez !

Rogue émit un grognement inaudible et Harry sourit, suivant toujours de loin l'homme. Lui qui avait été blessé la veille, il semblait en pleine forme. Mais à peine avait-il pensé cela que l'homme stoppait sa marche et appuyait une de ses mains contre le mur à sa droite.

-Professeur !

Harry avait accouru prestement et se tenait désormais auprès de l'homme, inquiet. L'homme murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et lui fit répéter :

-Je ne suis plus votre professeur.

Le brun tenta de l'aider, mais c'était sans compter la fierté de l'homme. Il se dégagea violemment et Harry tenta de ne pas s'en formaliser, bien qu'il fut blessé.

-Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle alors ? demanda-t-il calmement, les deux hommes ayant désormais repris leur marche côte à côte.

-…

-On en restera donc à professeur…

Ils atteignirent les cachots en quelques minutes. Avec étonnement, Harry vit que Rogue laissait la porte ouverte derrière lui, ne le forçant pas à rompre sa promesse envers Pomfresh en devant partir.

Il regarda l'homme passer la porte du fond, qu'il savait être celle du laboratoire. Il soupira de nervosité et se décida à aller s'asseoir en face du bureau. La place qu'il prenait lorsqu'il était encore élève. En réalité, ces instants se soldaient pour la plupart assez mal pour lui – des retenues, des retenues et parfois même des retenues…

Rogue revint dans la pièce et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit où était Harry.

-Un problème ? demanda ce dernier, inquiet qu'il refasse un malaise.

Mais l'homme avait le visage trop impassible pour y déceler quoi que ce soit. Il sembla soupirer, mais Harry en aurait douté tellement ce fut fugace. Puis, il alla chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque.

-Vous n'allez pas réaliser une potion ? l'interrogea Harry, comprenant ce que l'homme allait faire.

-Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

-Mais Pomfresh a dit que vous deviez vous reposer … hésita le jeune homme.

Depuis quand ne parvenait-il plus à s'imposer face à Rogue ? Cela avait d'ailleurs été leur principal problème…

-Vous avez été assez stupide pour lui faire une promesse. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous aider à la remplir.

Il sortit du bureau pour retourner dans l'autre pièce. Le brun le suivit. Après quelques hésitations, il alla s'accouder à une table haute près du chaudron. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles le Survivant se surprit à apprécier observer l'homme manipuler les ingrédients. Il ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux des longues mains diaphanes.

-Allez dormir, Potter. Vous somnolez.

Le garçon sourit faiblement. La voix n'était pas haineuse. C'était une simple constatation et cela lui fit plaisir, bien qu'il sache que ça ne voulait rien dire. Et puis… que voulait-il que cela signifie, de toute façon ? Le sorcier avait de plus en plus de difficultés à dissimuler chose aussi évidente que ses sentiments. Apparemment, prendre le premier bateau pour l'Angleterre alors qu'il ne savait pas si l'homme était véritablement blessé était plus qu'un signe d'estime. Il se retint de soupirer pour ne pas laisser Rogue croire quoi que ce soit de négatif.

-Que s'est-il passé à l'Impasse du Tisseur ? demanda-t-il finalement, conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir des informations de l'homme s'il ne le demandait pas directement.

-…

Harry soupira bruyamment et détourna son regard du visage pâle pour retrouver les mains de l'homme. Soudain, ce dernier ancra son regard sombre et intense dans le vert émeraude. Le brun sentit son cœur frémir.

-Que voulez-vous ? fut la question, posée avec brutalité.

-Comment ça ? demanda Harry, hésitant.

L'homme cessa de couper en petits morceaux les ingrédients de la future potion et se retrouva en quelques secondes à peine à une petite distance de Harry. Son regard noir jaugeait avec méfiance celui du Survivant.

-Vous. Ici, dans ces cachots. Ma présence est la première chose que vous avez été heureux de fuir il y a deux ans lorsque vous avez quitté Poudlard. Et aujourd'hui, alors que vous avez l'occasion de rester éloigné de ces cachots, vous y revenez sans cesse. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Potter ?

Harry hésita entre rester optimiste et se dire que c'était Rogue tout craché que d'être aussi direct ou se laisser démonter en tentant une réponse maladroite et incomplète. Il n'eut vraisemblablement pas l'occasion de choisir, toute capacité de réplique ayant été absorbée par sa nervosité.

-Je…

Rogue l'observait, toute attitude hautaine retrouvée – en admettant qu'elle ait, quelques instants, disparue… Il semblait plus méfiant que jamais et sa haine pour le brun était plus palpable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

-Je ne sais pas, dit finalement et rapidement le garçon, se disant que la sincérité était parfois la seule issue.

Sourcils froncés, l'homme paraissait vouloir lire en Harry pour découvrir la vérité de cette réplique, cependant il aurait été bien en peine de comprendre quoi que ce soit dans l'esprit embrouillé du brun depuis qu'il avait revu son ancien professeur.

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis là où je veux être… continua le plus jeune, dans un murmure tellement il craignait la réaction à venir de son interlocuteur.

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas encore quittés. Rogue avait retrouvé son attitude impassible et vide. Harry voyait à quel point il était difficile pour l'homme de croire en ses propos. D'un geste brusque, le professeur de Potions retourna devant le chaudron et poursuivit sa tâche. Harry se dit qu'il était pâle. Oui, le plus âgé avait toujours eu une peau claire, mais de là à avoir l'air si maladif… A peine l'idée d'un malaise avait traversé l'esprit de Harry que l'homme titubait.

-Professeur !

En une seconde, le brun était une fois de plus aux côtés de l'homme, l'air alarmé. Il n'osait pas le toucher, de peur de lui faire faire un mouvement brusque, cependant il se retenait avec peine.

-Il faut vous asseoir.

-Potter, je vous ai déjà dit que j'allais…

Chaque mot semblait plus difficile à prononcer. Il n'avait même pas achevé sa phrase qu'il s'évanouit, rattrapé de justesse et maladroitement par le plus jeune.

…

…

…

…


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à asuka snape, RocknThinking, Ssscomplexe, jenni944, Anthales, nflia et Piwi-chan pour leur reviewwss!! Ca fait vraiment super plaisir :)

I'm staying

…

.

…

.

…

_J'appelais à trop grands cris le destin pour que, à la longue, il ne m'entendit pas. _

L'Apparition des Esprits, Jacqueline Harpman.

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

Rogue se réveilla avec, dans la bouche, un goût acide et nauséabond. Amenant une main à ses tempes, il trouva préférable de garder les yeux clos quelques secondes, un mal de tête l'assaillant. Enfin, grognant, il se décida à aller ingurgiter une potion calmante. Engageant un geste pour se dépêtrer de ses couvertures, l'homme se heurta à un poids étrange qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver à cet endroit de son lit. Ouvrant les yeux avec vivacité, Severus Rogue ne put que constater avec horreur _ce qui_ se trouvait sur son lit : les bras et la tête de Potter, le reste de son corps s'étant appesanti à même le sol, leur propriétaire somnolant.

L'homme s'apprêta à hurler sur le corps endormi, furieux d'une telle intrusion, mais en fut bien incapable. Et, après avoir vérifié que toute voix ne lui avait pas été ôtée, cet homme de logique estima que son impossibilité de crier ne pouvait alors provenir que d'une volonté. Mais quelle volonté pouvait bien l'empêcher de réveiller Potter en sursaut ? Son inaptitude à répondre à cette question ne fit qu'accroître la haine que Rogue ressentait pour son ancien élève. « Satané Potter » furent les seuls mots murmurés par le professeur ombrageux.

Après quelques secondes de bataille acharnée, l'ancien Mangemort parvint à sortir du lit et se dirigea d'un pas furibond – qu'il espérait suffisamment bruyant pour réveiller l'incongru – vers la porte la plus sombre qui se trouvait dans la chambre et qui donnait sur une petite salle de bain sobre et austère.

Il claqua la porte.

…

.

…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Où était Rogue ? fut la première pensée construite qu'il eut. Il se leva en titubant et se frotta les yeux comme un enfant.

De l'eau qui coulait. Harry s'approcha de la porte qui – il ne le savait pas – avait provoqué son réveil en étant claquée et tendit l'oreille.

« S'il est capable de se laver, c'est qu'il va mieux » pensa la garçon, grincheux sans en connaître la véritable raison. Peut-être espérait-il plus de reconnaissance d'avoir passé la nuit dans une telle position… ? Non. En réalité, il se fichait de la gratitude et savait bien qu'il n'était resté que pour assouvir sa volonté. Non. En vérité, il aurait espéré un étonnement qui eut laissé entendre qu'il y avait une chance de convaincre l'homme de sa bonne foi vis-à-vis de lui.

Harry soupira et alla se laisser tomber sur le lit. Puis, en entendant la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, il se redressa de tout son long et sortit du lit. Il s'était à peine levé quand Rogue sortit, vêtu et prêt à l'attaque.

-Bien dormi, Potter ?

Harry se demanda s'il y avait moyen d'ignorer l'ironie et sourit, encore trop mal réveillé pour comprendre le danger d'un tel geste.

-Je suis content de voir que vous êtes rétabli.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et sembla hésiter entre hurler de fureur devant une tel ton d'innoncence ou interroger le garçon sur ce « rétablissement ». Harry devinait qu'il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose des évènements de la veille.

-Vous vous êtes évanoui, dit-il simplement, s'approchant un peu de l'homme.

-…

-Je ne comptais pas rester toute la nuit, se défendit-il piètrement. Juste le temps de voir que vous… - il hésita. Enfin bref, je ne me le serais pas permis consciemment.

Que lui arrivait-il avec Rogue ? Encore et toujours cette question à laquelle Harry n'avait pas de réponse, mais à laquelle, en plus, il se fichait de ne pas apporter de solution. Il était étonnant comme il pouvait se passer de toute réflexion et il ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point Rogue s'acharnerait sarcastiquement sur cette attitude de Griffondor. Il était serein et c'était agréable.

-Vous devriez tout de même aller voir Me Pomfresh, dit alors le brun. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait et vous vous souvenez bien de mes talents pour les Potions… grimaça-t-il enfin.

-Je me souviens surtout que durant votre sixième année vous est né – tel un troisième bras – un brusque don pour les Potions.

Harry ne put empêcher le sang d'affluer à ses joues : l'homme parlait du livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de vous à l'époque, murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

Rogue eut un rictus ironique :

-Je me doute bien que vous auriez vite fait de le brûler si vous l'aviez su – sa voix était hautaine. Un gentil petit Griffondor qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de violer le règlement dès que ceux qui veillaient sur lui au péril de leurs vies tournaient le dos quelques minutes.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais fronça les sourcils, blessé. Il était déjà difficile de ne pas répondre à la provocation, mais si Rogue trouvait les mots justes pour lui faire du mal, c'était presque insurmontable – mais arrivait-il à cet homme de ne pas trouver les mots… ?

Rogue semblait attendre une réponse.

-Allons manger, vous voulez bien ?

La voix de Harry était presque suppliante et il se sentait navrant. Mais, en cet instant, cela n'avait aucune importance et, une fois encore, il ne se méfia pas assez de cette attitude étrange qu'il avait ces derniers temps. Il serait trop tard une fois qu'il la comprendrait, mais il ne le savait pas encore.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

Harry s'installa gauchement à la table déjà emplie de victuailles. Seul. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était surpris. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas sa déception. Après tout, rien ne forçait Rogue à avoir faim à ce moment-là… Ou plutôt à avoir envie de l'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Soupirant avec lourdeur, il n'eut les capacités mentales de réaliser qu'il n'avait décidément plus faim que lorsqu'il se fut servi en quasiment tout ce qui était proposé sur la table.

-Harry ?

Hagrid se tenait devant lui, l'air étonné et la mine bourrue.

-Tu n'étais pas retourné en France ?

-Je suis revenu, dit-il brièvement, souriant au demi-géant.

En voilà au moins un qui ne le rejettait pas… D'ailleurs, il paraissait plus qu'heureux de la réponse du Survivant – qui, pourtant, ne lui annonçait rien de nouveau étant donné que, en effet et tout le monde pouvait le remarquer, Harry était bel et bien en Angleterre, à exactement trente centimètres de lui.

-Je t'inviterais bien à venir boire un thé – et manger quelques cookies, tu es bien maigrichon ( le plus jeune grimaça) – mais j'ai quelques problèmes avec mes Cerberi.

-Des problèmes avec vos… Cerberi? s'empêcha de sourire Harry en n'osant imaginer en quoi consistaient ces créatures au nom aussi peu avenant.

-Oui ! Le Ministère les estime trop dangereux – comme si ces pauvres petites créatures pouvaient représenter le moindre danger, je sais bien ce que je fais !

-Bien entendu, Hagrid. Mais qu'allez-vous faire dans ce cas ?

Le Survivant ne voulait pas que le professeur se remette dans l'embarras comme à l'époque de Buck ou de Ombrage.

-Un ami de Charlie Weasley m'a promis de venir les chercher et il devrait déjà être là. Je vais d'ailleurs l'attendre dehors.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? s'enquit Harry, inconscient de vouloir repousser la prochaine confrontation avec son ancien professeur de Potions.

-Oh ! Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir, Harry !

Le demi-géant semblait très fier de son jeune protégé qui le suivit dans le parc où un jeune homme châtain les attendait déjà.

-Vous êtes Hagrid ? demanda-t-il alors que Harry remarquait qu'il était joli garçon.

Quelques mèches de ses cheveux semblaient blondes sous le soleil de fin d'été et ses yeux bleus paraissaient vous transpercer de l'intérieur. Il sourit au Survivant en lui tendant la main alors qu'il venait de saluer Hagrid.

-Robin Haxley, enchanté.

Le brun ne sut pourquoi il sympathisa d'un seul regard avec cet inconnu alors que la guerre et les trahisons l'avaient rendu plus méfiant. Cependant, il ne regretta pas ces pensées après avoir passé des heures très agréables à ramener les Cerberi dans un parc animalier.

-Je ne savais pas que les sorciers avaient ce genre de parc, sourit Harry en pensant à la tête que ferait Dursley – qui avait été tétanisé à la vue d'un serpent (parlant, il est vrai) quelques années auparavant – s'il pouvait voir par quoi était habité cet endroit.

-Une jungle sous surveillance, sourit Robin dont la mère était moldue et qui savait que Harry pensait au zoo.

-Il est plus tard que je ne le pensais, dit alors le demi-géant. Robin, reste donc manger à Poudlard !

-Avec plaisir.

Tout en parlant, ils pénétrèrent dans le hall du château. Hagrid se rappela soudain qu'il devait nourrir Crockdur et leur promit de les rejoindre plus tard. Harry se tourna alors vers Robin qui riait doucement :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu as… - le jeune homme tendit la main vers la joue de Harry avant que ce dernier n'ait réalisé son geste - … une plume de Cerberi.

Ah ! C'était donc ça ! Robin avait simplement ôté d'une caresse l'élément perturbateur de la joue rougie du Survivant… Mais pourquoi sa main était-elle toujours collée à sa peau dans ce cas ? Et alors que le brun allait demander à son interlocuteur ce qu'il faisait, Harry entendit un bruissement de cape trop caractéristique pour ne pas l'alerter. Tournant vivement sa tête, ses émeraudes entrèrent en contact avec un noir profond.

Harry fronça les sourcils : rêvait-il ou Severus Rogue les fixait, immobile et silencieux, depuis plus de dix secondes ? Son cœur battit la chamade avant même qu'une seule idée claire ne se forme dans son esprit. Puis, de sa voix froide, l'homme s'adressa au Survivant :

-Je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu vous arriver de si fâcheux pour que vous disparaissiez aussi longtemps. Je vois que vous êtes égal à vous-même, Potter.

Avait-il bien entendu ? L'homme était-il réellement là, face à lui, loin de son antre, parce qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui ? Et Harry venait-il vraiment de tout ficher par terre à cause d'un geste vide de sens ?

L'homme en noir fit demi tour et partit d'un pas vif, toujours impassible. Harry fit un pas dans cette direction sans s'en rendre compte : il fallait qu'il lui explique…

-Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Robin s'était avancé et le regardait avec anxiété. Reprenant son souffle, le fils de James et Lily Potter voulut s'excuser au jeune homme de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Mais Hagrid entra à cet instant, suivi du professeur Bibine qui les entrainèrent à leur suite sans discussion possible.

-Harry, je t'en prie, tu n'as presque rien manger.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, Hagrid, répéta, pour la énième fois et non sans se retenir avec difficulté de hurler avec fureur, Harry.

-Mais enfin ! Vous êtes en pleine croissance, il faut vous nourrir !

Et voilà Bibine qui s'y mettait. Seul Robin restait silencieux. D'ailleurs, il se taisait depuis un bon moment. Harry lui lança un bref regard qui ne fut pas intercepté. Sa joue le brûla au souvenir de la main du jeune garçon sur sa joue. Avait-il rêvé ? Non, il était certain que Robin avait laissé sa main bien plus longtemps que nécessaire… Pourquoi ? Harry préféra ne pas développer la réponse à cette question et se leva.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? l'interrogea le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, l'air déçu.

Il sentait le regard de Robin sur sa tempe, mais répondit sereinement au demi-géant :

-Oui, il faut m'excuser, je n'ai plus l'habitude de l'exercice, cette journée m'a épuisé.

Il ne mentait qu'en partie. Il était réellement éreinté. Mais pas à cause de cette après-midi mouvementée. Non… C'était plutôt dû à cet enchevêtrement de sentiments qu'il ne parvenait plus à démêler.

-Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré, dit-il à Robin en tentant de rendre son sourire le plus paisible possible.

Le garçon châtain lui offrit un sourire espiègle alors qu'il tendait vers Harry sa main gauche :

-C'est moi qui suis ravi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on s'amuse autant.

Harry ne sut pas comment il le comprit, mais il sentit que le jeune homme tentait de faire disparaître tout malaise entre eux. Il sourit en serrant la main de Robin, puis prit la direction de la sortie, sachant pertinemment où il se rendrait immédiatement après avoir passé la porte.

…

.

…

_Faîtes qu'il m'ouvre la porte, faîtes qu'il m'ouvre la porte_. Alors qu'il traversait les nombreux couloirs menant aux cachots, Harry était certain que ses pensées avaient déjà été plus prolixes, mais ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître l'inquiétude de ne pas voir Rogue ce soir. Il faudrait véritablement qu'il reconsidère ses sentiments pour l'homme. Cependant, dans l'immédiat, il fallait qu'il lui ouvre sa porte.

Et puis, pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Et même le geste de Robin n'avait rien de répréhensible puisqu'il ne devait rien à son ancien professeur. N'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, le jeune homme devait bien se l'avouer, une lueur d'espoir régnait en lui depuis la réaction de Rogue. Il ne savait pas – ou plutôt n'osait pas penser à – ce qu'elle signifiait, mais ne parvenait à ôter de son esprit le regard noir. Derrière la colère, la rancœur et l'orgueil, bien dissimulé derrière la fierté, Harry y avait vu un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais perçu dans les yeux sombres : de la douleur. Comme si l'homme s'était senti trahi. Comme s'il s'était, une fois de plus, fait manipulé. Finalement, et sans que Harry n'ait pu le deviner en raison du comportement haineux de l'homme avec lui, Rogue ressentait-il pour lui plus que de la hargne et du mépris ? N'avait-il pas été le seul à voir ses sentiments décuplés en quelques jours ?

Il ne pouvait se l'avouer tellement la peur d'être rejeté le taraudait, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il ne lui fallait pas plus pour oser retourner voir l'homme – d'ailleurs, un rien aurait suffi.

Il entendit des voix lorsqu'il pénétra dans le couloir menant aux cachots : la porte ne serait décidément pas un problème. Cependant, il en voyait un plus grand pointer le bout de son nez alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix de Acheronin. Pourquoi, une fois de plus, il décida d'écouter en silence ? Peut-être parce que sa curiosité quant à la relation plus qu'ambiguë entre son ancien professeur et le sorcier était plus forte que tout ? Peut-être aussi parce qu'il savait que Rogue ne voulait pas qu'il entre en contact avec le blond plus que nécessaire.

-…pas me résister. L'_entrave_ est bien plus puissante que toi et tu n'as jamais été que l'un des mes jouets… Un précieux jouet, je dois l'admettre… Donne-moi ce que je te demande, Severus et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Harry n'avait pu résister à jeter un coup d'œil. Heureusement pour lui, Acheronin lui tournait le dos et Rogue semblait trop mal en point pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. En effet, l'ancien Mangemort semblait avoir été poussé contre l'une de ses étagères et le blond était collé à lui de façon malsaine. Une pointe de jalousie jaillit en Harry, mais il était trop inquiet pour s'en soucier en cet instant.

-Je ne les ai plus, répondit la voix, qui aurait pu paraître calme si Harry ne la connaissait pas parfaitement, de Rogue.

-Alors récupère-les, hurla soudainement le blond, dément. Tu me les as volées, Severus. Sois déjà reconnaissant d'être toujours en vie.

Harry vit le regard de Rogue entrer pour la première fois en contact direct et ferme avec celui du blond. Que faisait-il ? Il ne fallait pas tenter ce fou ! Il était tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Harry glissa ses doigts sur sa baguette, prêt à attaquer le sorcier blond.

-Je … plus…

Rogue avait murmuré tellement bas que le brun n'avait rien entendu. Et il manqua de grogner lorsqu'il vit Acheronin, l'attitude saccadée de colère, se pencher un peu plus vers l'oreille de Rogue, murmurant sans aucun doute des menaces. Cependant, le Survivant ne les connaîtrait jamais. Il jura intérieurement. Rogue semblait avoir pâli alors que Acheronin le salua, de toute évidence satisfait de son effet. L'ancien Griffondor se faufila derrière une armure rouillée et désarticulée. Le blond, apparemment tout à ses pensées, ne remarqua pas la présence du plus jeune qui s'approcha prudemment de la porte de Rogue une fois les pas du visiteur incongru disparus.

Son cœur battit la chamade lorsqu'il vit que Rogue n'avait pas changé de place, le regard dans le vide et le visage inexpressif. Qu'avait dit Acheronin ? Et que voulait-il de son ancien professeur ? Harry ne supporta pas une seconde de plus de le voir dans cet état.

-Professeur… ? entama-t-il timidement – de toute évidence, il n'avait pas encore compris que ce genre d'entrée en matière ne donnait pas de résultat.

Un grognement lui répondit, suivi d'une réplique douloureuse que Harry s'efforça de n'entendre qu'à moitié : les mots « … finit de pavaner votre célèbre personne… » furent bien suffisants. Il inspira profondément, sachant indubitablement qu'il se ferait envoyer sur les roses dans la seconde. Mais il ne put retenir cette question :

-Tout va bien ?

-Ne faites pas mine de vous en préoccuper, Potter, vous êtes un piètre acteur. Je ne voudrais pas que l'esprit, ô combien occupé, de l'Elu soit trop tourmenté par ma misérable personne. Maintenant, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mes cachots, _encore _?

Gagné. Envoyé sur les roses en beauté. L'intéressé déglutit avec difficulté. Ce ne serait pas facile. De un, il ne pouvait se résoudre à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir avec Robin. Cela lui paraissait bien trop dérisoire après avoir vu l'état de Rogue une fois Acheronin parti. Secondement, il n'avait toujours pas appris ce qu'il s'était réellement passé à l'Impasse du Tisseur et bien que le fait d'avoir vu son ancien professeur en bonne santé l'ait rendu moins interrogateur, il n'en voulait pas moins la vérité.

Mélangez trop d'ingrédients dans l'esprit d'un Griffondor et cela donne une délicieuse migraine agrémentée d'indécisions pimentées et d'hésitations salées. Harry soupira. Même lui devenait sarcastique. Ron lui dirait de déguerpir vite fait avant d'être contaminé. Puis, son regard rencontra les onyx insonsables et il se dit que c'était trop tard désormais.

De ce simple regard, il venait de comprendre la plupart de ces actes récents. Et il ne frissonna même pas. Il n'eut pas de mal à respirer. Non. Parce qu'Il le regardait. De ce regard noir dont il rêvait depuis des jours. De ces yeux impénétrables qu'il voulait sonder. Cet état d'esprit – dont il ne reviendrait pas plus tard en y réfléchissant – parvint à lui faire conserver une voix placide :

-Il y a quelques secondes à peine, je ne savais pas par où commencer et certainement pas par là où je vais en venir dans un instant, mais…

-Laissez-moi m'étonner d'autant d'hésitations de votre part, Potter. C'est, en effet, complètement incroyable !

L'ironie perçait tellement dans cette phrase que Harry se permit un sourire qui fit imperceptiblement froncer les sourcils à Rogue. L'homme s'était placé, debout, à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sorcier et avait croisé les bras avec condescendance.

-…mais, poursuivit Harry comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, je crois que la moindre des choses, si je veux encore pouvoir me permettre de revenir dans ces cachots à l'avenir, c'est d'être honnête avec vous. Ce que je n'ai pas totalement fait.

Rogue ne disait rien, mais un tel silence provenant d'un tel homme prouvait un intérêt tout particulier. Harry hésita sur la façon de tourner les choses pour que l'homme ne lui saute pas à la gorge, mais le regard noir se fit plus perçant et, par peur qu'il ne croit que le plus jeune cherchait un mensonge approprié, il se lança :

-J'ai été idiot.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, à la fois dédaigneux et surpris.

-Si c'est pour me révéler ce genre de vérités basiques, épargnez-vous, Potter.

-Je ne vous ai pas écouté et j'ai – il hésita.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence prêt à recevoir un souaffle en plein estomac.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de si stupide pour devoir venir m'en parler ? murmura l'homme, déjà plus en colère que si Harry avait parlé.

-Ce n'est pas pour vous demander de l'aide que je vous dis ça, s'interrompit alors le plus jeune, vexé que l'homme pense toujours à un Survivant agissant dans son propre intérêt.

-Laissez-moi en douter, ironisa cruellement le sorcier plus âgé.

-J'ai été stupide, c'est vrai ! s'emporta Harry que toute sérénité avait quitté instantanément. Mais je suis toujours en vie que je sache ! Alors si c'est pour avoir un comportement aussi confiant, autant se taire lorsque l'on ne sait pas de quoi on parle !

Rogue fulminait et Harry sentait poindre les hurlements et la violence contenue. Il continua pourtant.

-Finalement, je me demande lequel des deux est le plus cruellement stupide entre vous et ce Von Nettesheim !

Le silence s'abattit sur les cachots. Rogue avait apparemment perdu toute volonté de répliquer. Il fixait Harry comme s'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, les sourcils froncés et l'attitude figée.

-En quoi est-il concerné par cette discussion ?

-J'allais y venir, répondit Harry, tentant de paraître brave, mais frémissant intérieurement devant le regard assassin.

Rogue sembla dément quelques secondes et Harry ne put retenir un pas en arrière. Le Maître des lieux parut le remarquer car il fronça plus clairement les sourcils et fixa son ancien élève avec plus de calme.

-Est-ce de la peur que je lis dans votre regard, Potter ? demanda Rogue et le fait qu'il doive poser cette question brisa le cœur de Harry sans qu'il ne le comprenne vraiment. Il se sentait honteux et stupide :

-Pardonnez-moi, cette réaction était stupide murmura-t-il. Je sais que je vous dois la vie. Plusieurs fois, acheva-t-il dans un chuchotement en détournant les yeux une seconde.

Rogue avait repris son habituelle attitude de méfiance.

C'est alors qu'il sembla à Harry que c'était le moment ou jamais de profiter de cette trêve :

-Je vous assure que je comptais vous écouter lorsque vous m'avez mis en garde contre cet homme – il tentait de garder un débit de parole suffisamment rapide pour empêcher l'homme de répliquer. Mais je l'ai croisé dans un couloir et il m'a convaincu – c'était le moment le plus critique – à aller boire un thé dans ses appartements.

Un silence.

-Vous avez QUOI ?

Cette fois, le château trembla sur ses fondations.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry balbutia quelques morceaux de phrases insensées. Rogue s'était approché de lui, furieux, aliéné et il semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

-Vous n'êtes vraisemblablement qu'un arrogant petit crétin. Que vouliez-vous en agissant ainsi ? Avoir le mérite d'avoir survécu à cet homme ? Il est vrai que vous n'avez plus l'occasion de _survivre_ ces derniers temps.

Harry fut blessé et parla sans réfléchir :

-Mais il m'a fait comprendre que si je l'accompagnais, au moins, il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'être à l'infirmerie en même temps.

Rogue se tut instantanément sans que le brun ne le remarque, trop préoccupé par ses propos :

-Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne vous était pas d'un grand secours. Et vous aviez besoin de repos, acheva-t-il piteusement, l'air contrit et le regard au sol.

C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'aveu. Mais qu'avouait-il finalement ? Si lui-même ne le savait pas clairement, Rogue pouvait-il le deviner ? Croisant le regard troublé de son ancien professeur, la seule réponse qui lui traversa l'esprit fut « peut-être ». Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux durant de longues secondes.

Harry succomba le premier :

-Je…

-Vous êtes stupide.

Encore et toujours la même conclusion à leurs discussions. Mais la haine se dissipait peu à peu, n'est-ce pas ? Harry devinait son regard pathétique, mais il n'avait pas la force d'en changer. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

Puis, Rogue détourna les yeux un instant :

-Que vous a-t-il dit ?

-…pas grand chose, dit doucement Harry en tentant d'amoindrir la difficulté de la situation et en appréhendant la réaction de son interlocuteur. Seulement que vous vous étiez connus enfants…

L'homme sembla ébranlé une brève seconde, se doutant sans aucun doute de sa connaissance de cette histoire de « dette », mais se reprit immédiatement, une colère irascible se lisant sur ses traits. Harry frémit, mais ne recula pas, cette fois. C'est dans un murmure glacial que l'homme parla alors :

-Vous êtes content de vous ? Vous avez enfin ce que vous voulez ! Les ténébreux secrets de Severus Rogue ! Votre père aurait été fier…

Le plus jeune fut plus blessé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Comment l'homme pouvait-il penser qu'il voulait l'humilier? Après ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Harry lors des cours d'Occlumencie qui prouvaient que son enfance n'avait pas été des plus joyeuses, elle non plus ; après toutes les preuves et les explications que le Survivant lui avait fournies pour démontrer _qu'il n'était pas son père_.

-Vous avez gagné, murmura-t-il avec plus de tristesse qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer. Un point pour vous, vous êtes parvenu à me faire souffrir avec autant de puissance qu'un Doloris. Je suppose que c'est à moi de dire, maintenant, que vous devez être fier de vous. Je vous ai dit que je regrettais de ne pas vous avoir écouté. Si cette erreur vous est impardonnable, je n'ai plus qu'à me résigner.

Rogue n'eut aucune réaction particulière face à ce monologue, mais la colère qui l'habitait quelques minutes plus tôt semblait s'être amenuisée. Harry décida qu'il était préférable d'aller pleurer sur son sort dans ses appartements : qu'il conserve le peu qu'il lui restait de dignité.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, la voix imperturbable du Maître des Potions s'éleva :

-Vous ne m'avez pas demandé l'identité de mes agresseurs.

C'était une constatation et Harry, surpris, se retourna doucement : l'homme lui offrait-il ce qu'il voulait croire qu'il lui offrait ? Etait-ce la seule façon qu'il connaissait de s'excuser d'avoir, à nouveau, oublié que Harry n'était pas son père ? L'acceptait-il auprès de lui durant les quelques – brèves – heures à venir ? Il sauta sur l'occasion sans regret :

-Je n'ai pas osé, dit-il en regardant à nouveau son ancien professeur.

Avec surprise, le brun vit un rictus se dessiner sur le visage de l'homme qui le fixait toujours :

-Moi qui avais pensé que vous vous étiez assagi… dit-il ironiquement.

Avait-il bien entendu ou l'ironie était plus moqueuse que cruelle ? Harry tenta un bref sourire. L'homme, bien entendu, ne répondit pas par cette même expression, mais le Survivant était persuadé – tant pis s'il ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir – que le regard intense que l'homme lui offrait en cet instant était la meilleure demande de trêve qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir. Peut-être regrettait-il _vraiment _ses paroles… ? Harry l'espérait.

…

.

…

Il était minuit passé, mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter les mains diaphanes et expertes des yeux. Rogue concoctait des potions dans son laboratoire depuis plus de deux heures et, au plus grand bonheur du plus jeune, il ne l'avait pas encore mis à la porte.

-Potter…

Pas encore.

-Vous allez finir par vous endormir sur cette table et je ne voudrais pas que votre transpiration putride de garçon à peine sorti de l'adolescence la souille.

Harry émit une exclamation outrée en disant que s'il s'endormait – ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver – seule sa tête serait posée sur la table et qu'il ne suait tout de même pas du crâne !, mais cette réplique fut couverte par la poursuite de la phrase de Rogue :

-Allez dormir. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on me reproche le manque de sommeil de l'Elu.

Et, finalement, peut-être était-ce en effet la fatigue, mais il parla sans réfléchir et dit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé dire :

-Oh ! encore un peu, s'il vous plait, supplia-t-il lamentablement, la langue pâteuse, mais le regard déterminé.

Rogue lui lança un regard intense, les sourcils froncés, l'air de vouloir lire en le Survivant pour y découvrir les sombres desseins que dissimulait cette demande. Mais il ne sembla rien trouver dans le regard vert et il détourna son regard en silence. Pourtant, et Harry en était étonné, il n'avait senti aucune intrusion dans son esprit. L'homme hésitait-il à s'introduire dans son esprit sans autorisation ? Il était vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien c'était proche d'un viol. Mais le plus jeune n'aurait pas bronché. Décidément, Rogue avait pris une place étonnante dans sa vie. Fixant le visage pâle, Harry se demanda ce qu'il adviendrait de cette situation à l'avenir. Mais il n'était pas digne d'un Griffondor de réfléchir trop longuement à… non, en réalité, il n'était pas digne d'un Griffondor de réfléchir trop longtemps tout court.

Harry grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il succombait de plus en plus au sarcasme.

-Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Vous venez de vous rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts cérébraux dont vous êtes l'objet ?

Harry ne put retenir un sourire amusé. L'homme pouvait faire mine de l'ignorer, il remarquait tout de même lorsque le Survivant changeait d'expression…

-Je me disais simplement que mon amour-propre ne ferait plus long feu sous votre influence.

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

-Je me sens déjà moins arrogant, sourit Harry avec moquerie en réutilisant l'adjectif favori de Rogue pour le décrire.

-Ne faites pas mourir d'espoir un vieil homme, ironisa Rogue en se remettant à sa potion.

-Où ça un vieil homme ? demanda alors Harry scrutant les murs à la recherche d'un quelconque tableau qui pourrait lui faire comprendre la réplique.

Puis, ses yeux croisèrent le noir intense. Rogue le regardait avec un accablement presque comique.

-Potter, vous êtes stupide.

-Je me demande bien comment je pourrais l'oublier vu le nombre de fois où vous me le répétez, sourit Harry en réfléchissant toujours à la réplique précédente.

Un silence.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit qui étaient vos agresseurs, finalement, dit Harry en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table, son regard scrutant Rogue.

L'homme eut un rictus qui signifiait clairement : « je me demandais quand vous céderiez ».

-En quoi cela a-t-il un quelconque intérêt pour vous ?

-Je n'ai pas la prétention – quoi que vous pensiez – de croire que je pourrais me mesurer à des hommes suffisamment puissants – ou plutôt nombreux – pour vous combattre. Mais quitte à être stupidement célèbre, je pourrais les attaquer par surprise. Ils n'oseraient tout de même pas s'en prendre à Harry Potter.

Rogue l'observait avec calme. Toute colère, toute haine avaient disparu. Mais Harry n'aurait pas été capable pour autant de déchiffrer ses émotions. De toute façon, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était de ne pas rompre ce contact. Finalement, l'homme haussa un sourcil :

-Le célèbre Harry Potter attaquerait des innocents sans défense ?

-Pas si innocents que cela, gronda immédiatement Harry en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant allusion à l'agression de l'homme.

-Mais ils seraient sans défense vu que, vous le dites vous-même, ils ne s'en prendraient pas à vous.

Rogue le fixait sereinement. Rien ne laissait filtrer ses émotions. Il attendait simplement la réaction du Survivant qui réfléchissait, les yeux sur les ustensiles de potions qu'utilisait l'homme un instant plus tôt.

-Vous avez raison, dit-il enfin en relevant son regard vers Rogue. Je les attaquerai sans vergogne, qu'ils puissent se défendre ou pas. Que dirait le monde sorcier s'il entendait une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa-t-il. Le grand Harry Potter n'est en réalité qu'un lâche prêt à frapper des faibles.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, mais leur regard ne se brisait pas et c'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin. Enfin, Rogue dit – et ce fut un choc pour le Survivant qui dut rappeler à ses poumons la nécessité de s'emplir d'oxygène :

-Vous êtes beaucoup de choses, Potter. Stupide, arrogant, méprisant, irréfléchi et l'heure tardive m'en fait omettre des dizaines… – ah ? vraiment ? – Mais vous n'êtes pas un lâche.

Son cœur était tombé jusque dans son estomac pour mieux remonter jusque dans sa gorge – il aurait atteint le cerveau si le passage n'avait pas été obstrué par l'émotion.

Harry déglutit, souhaitant plus que tout trouver quelque chose à dire pour ne pas que l'homme se rende compte de ses propos, pour qu'il ne fasse pas marche arrière, pour qu'il ne fuit pas une fois de plus. Rogue semblait d'ailleurs de plus en plus mal à l'aise – si tant est que l'on puisse distinguer le malaise de l'indifférence…

-D'après Hagrid, votre talent pour les potions grandit de jour en jour.

Bide ! Harry aurait voulu que le sol l'engloutisse. Il rougit instantanément devant le haussement de sourcil de l'homme. Cela avait au moins eu l'effet escompté : Rogue ne comprenait pas ce que Hagrid venait faire dans tout ça.

-Vraiment ? dit-il enfin, libérant ainsi le brun de la honte d'avoir prononcé pareille ânerie. Ce demi-géant a toujours eu mon plus total respect.

Harry se retint de rire devant ce piètre mensonge et il sentit son cœur frémir lorsqu'il remarqua le faible – mais ô combien véritable – sourire sur le visage de son ancien professeur. L'homme paraissait d'ailleurs ne pas l'avoir remarquer car il s'était remis à la concoction de sa potion avec cet étrange tressaillement dessiné sur son visage pâle. Harry se surprit à le contempler pour de bon. Il ne pouvait décidément plus dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait – du moins vis-à-vis de lui-même…

-Ce cher Hagrid vous a sans doute parlé de ses nouvelles peluches ? interrogea alors l'homme, scrutant toujours le breuvage dans le chaudron.

-Ses… ? Ah, les Cerberi ! déduisit le plus jeune en souriant.

Il voulait que cet instant dure toujours.

-Oui. D'ailleurs, je l'ai aidé aujourd'hui à les amener dans un endroit plus… approprié… pour eux, poursuivit le Survivant en souriant doucement.

Qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

-Cela n'a pas dû être de tout repos, ironisa l'homme, même pour un admirateur du Scroutt à Pétard tel que vous.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Rogue se souvenait donc de cette terrible année où Hagrid les avait forcé à élever de telles créatures ? Il avait encore les mains brûlantes de cloques à ce souvenir.

-Oh, nous avions l'aide d'un professionnel, lâcha Harry en souriant toujours au souvenir des Scroutts.

-Vraiment ?

Un silence. Harry releva la tête vers l'homme qui ne souriait plus et perdit son air moqueur. Que se passait-il ?

-Professeur, que… ?

L'homme ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard, mais poursuivit :

-Cette aide vous a sans doute été offerte par ce _charmant_ jeune homme qui vous accompagnait plus tôt dans la soirée… ?

Harry comprit, mais il était trop tard. Rogue se rappelait de la main de Robin sur sa joue et cela n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Le brun ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir – était-ce de la jalousie ? – et puis, il se dit que non. Il voulait juste retrouver les moments précédents.

-Professeur, je…

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, Potter. Votre vie sentimentale ne me concerne en rien.

Silence glacial. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter. Les minutes qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble prouvaient qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre et la réaction de Rogue démontrait qu'il se sentait complètement concerné.

-Ecoutez-moi, s'écria presque le Survivant, avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable.

Il s'était levé de son siège et Rogue fronça les sourcils en croisant son regard, l'air irrité :

-Je ne vous permet pas…

-… de vous parler sur ce ton, je sais, dit Harry en ayant conscience de jouer avec le feu mais en sachant aussi que c'était le seul moyen pour ne pas succomber à l'autorité naturelle de l'homme. Mais écoutez-moi juste une minute et après… après, vous pourrez me mettre à la porte si cela vous chante.

Il espéra que ce qu'il avait à dire le convaincrait…

-Ce garçon, Robin… il ne faisait qu'enlever une plume de Cerberi qui avait élu domicile sur ma joue.

Un silence. Un haussement de sourcil. Un sentiment de honte – ce n'était décidément pas une si bonne excuse. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Même si Robin avait eu l'air de ressentir légèrement plus que le brun, Harry ne mentait pas sur ce que lui éprouvait.

-Je vous jure que c'est vrai, pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons que tous ceux qui l'ont fait avant vous.

Rogue ne semblait pas avoir pu retenir cette réplique. Hary sentit son cœur se serrer. Le nœud du problème se trouvait en partie juste là, sous leurs nez : Rogue ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, non plus parce qu'il était le fils de James Potter, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas accorder sa confiance à quiconque. Parce qu'il était méfiant. Parce qu'il avait été trahi et manipulé bien trop souvent. En cet instant, le fils de James et Lily Potter pouvait lire tous ces sentiments contradictoires dans le regard et l'attitude de son ancien professeur.

Il déglutit puis fit le tour de la table pour venir se poster face à Rogue. Une tension extrême émanait de l'ancien Mangemort. Mais il ne détournait pas les yeux. Il le fixait avec méfiance et semblait dans l'expectative. Qu'attendait-il de Harry pour ne plus douter ?

Le plus jeune soupira :

-Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire… Je… Je suis prêt à passer tout le temps qu'il faudra ici. Des années s'il le faut. Pour que vous compreniez que je ne veux pas vous tromper. Ou vous mentir. Ou me jouer de vous. Je veux juste…

Harry détourna les yeux un instant puis retrouva le regard noir :

-Je veux juste être là où je suis. S'il vous plait, ne refermez pas encore une fois la porte sur moi.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, silencieux et implorant. Rogue n'avait plus aucune expression particulière et un temps relativement long s'écoula, si bien que Harry crut la bataille perdue. Puis :

-Ces cernes ne vous vont pas du tout, Potter. Vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir.

-Mais je ne suis pas fatigué et je…

Rogue s'approcha d'un pas autoritaire vers lui et il sentit les capes noires frôler son torse. Il déglutit sans quitter les orbes noires.

-Je ne veux pas d'un zombie dans mes jambes. Demain, j'aurai des potions bien plus délicates à réaliser et je ne veux pas à avoir à veiller sur votre sommeil en plus de cela.

Harry sentit son cœur frissonner lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela signifiait : il lui permettait de revenir le lendemain. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

-Je serais là à huit heures tapantes ! tonna-t-il.

Le regard noir, s'il fut un instant troublé par le sourire sincère qu'avait Harry, ne cilla pas. Et Rogue soupira face à la remarque enfantine :

-Les cachots ne vont pas s'envoler, Potter. Dormez autant qu'il le faudra.

Dans un dernier regard reconnaissant, Harry sortit et rejoignit son lit, épuisé mais heureux. Se rendait-il compte du changement racidal de comportement qu'avait eu Rogue durant cette soirée ? Et du ton doux avec lequel il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase… ?

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

7h30…

Parfait !

Harry se redressa et … retomba mollement sur ses oreillers. Il fallait qu'il se lève, il fallait qu'il…

…

.

…

Clignement des paupières : 10h30

Par la barbe de Merlin et les sabots de Morgane !

Harry grimaça :

-C'est quoi, cette expression ?

Il se leva à la hâte, choisit des vêtements prestement et se lava tellement vite que l'eau n'eut pas le temps de chauffer et qu'il ressortit glacé de sa douche. A cette heure-ci, elle devait être au Ministère pour manifester contre une quelconque loi. Il transplana une fois les barrières de Poudlard franchies.

…

.

…

-Harry ? Mais que fais-tu en Angleterre ?

Hermione Granger Weasley avait les cheveux emmêlés dans lesquels siégeaient des éléments qui étaient tout sauf capillaires.

-Un peu long à expliquer pour l'instant, mais je ne tarderai plus, promis, lui dit le sorcier. J'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? l'interrogea la jeune femme, concentrée sur des affiches prônant l'absence de droits des Elfes de Maison et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à ôter du mur.

-Je voudrais savoir si tu sais quelque chose à propos Acheronin Von Nettesheim… ?

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était Voldemort lui-même :

-Ai-je l'air de faire une promenade de santé ?

-Pardonne-moi, je sais que tu es occupée, mais…

-Non, Harry, tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne sais pas qui est cet Acheronin, mais je connais fort bien Cornelius Agrippa Von Nettesheim ! C'était l'un des premiers sorciers à pratiquer la torture sur des elfes de telle façon qu'ils préféraient se punir eux-mêmes lorsqu'ils n'obéissaient pas assez bien !

Fronçant les sourcils, elle sembla réfléchir puis dit :

-Je me demande réellement si Ron et toi avez été à Poudlard en même temps que moi et qui plus est dans la même classe.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Histoire de la Magie, Harry ! Voilà ce que je veux dire !

-Ah… fut la seule réponse censée qu'il put avoir.

Un silence.

-Mais, en dehors de son comportement – abominable ! – sur les elfes, qui était-il ?

Hermione le regarda avec un air compatissant qui était en général consacré à Ron et à ses raisonnements sur la longueur.

-Voyons, Harry, tu dois le connaître ! Il a sa carte Chocogrenouille depuis ses célèbres découvertes.

-Quelles découvertes, Hermione ? Tu comptes me faire languir encore longtemps ? rougit-il, mécontent.

-Il s'agit du père de l'Occultisme, Harry ! Et il était l'un des plus puissants sorciers en matière de Magie Noire.

-Magie Noire…

-Oh ! c'était un homme affreux ! Mais d'après ce qu'il reste des sources de l'époque, il n'a jamais été attiré par la domination du monde, comme Grindelwald ou Voldemort. Il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur sa communauté.

-Hermione, quand tu dis « les sources de l'époque », tu veux dire quoi ?

Harry avait une drôle d'impression avec cette expression.

-Eh bien ! cet homme vivait au quinzième ou au seizième siècle si mes souvenirs sont exacts – et ils l'étaient sûrement, connaissant la jeune sorcière.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je viens de rencontrer un homme qui m'a dit être son fils !

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Plusieurs réponses sont possibles, Harry : soit, il te ment, ce qui est fort probable venant d'un homme qui se vante avoir pareille parenté. Soit, il n'entend par fils qu'un lointain descendant et ne souhaite par là que recevoir les lauriers de la notoriété de Von Nettesheim. Soit, y a-t-il un sort inconnu de Magie Noire qui a permis à Cornelius Von Nettesheim de procréer tout en étant mort… Cette dernière solution me paraît la moins probable…

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, ce qui lui valut un regard songeur de son amie :

-Si tu le souhaites, je peux faire quelques recherches et…

-Merci, Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Ron, se plaint-elle en souriant.

-Mais… dit-il alors, les sourcils froncés, serait-il possible que, connaissant la Magie Noire, cet Acheronin ait mis au point un sort lui permettant de … d'avoir une influence… - il savait qu'il était vague, mais ne savait comment l'exprimer autrement – sur une autre personne.

-Qu'entends-tu par influence ?

Oui, il fallait s'en douter… Mais Hermione fronçait les sourcils, réfléchissant intensément.

-Il y a le Serment Inviolable, qui te force à remplir tes engagements sous menace de mort…

Tiens ! Mais oui ! Harry n'y avait même pas pensé.

-Et, si je me souviens bien, un sort de Magie Noire a plus ou moins les mêmes effets, mais je ne pourrais t'en dire plus sans quelques recherches supplémentaires.

-Connais-tu au moins le nom de ce sort ? Je pourrais peut-être me renseigner moi aussi.

-Le Sort d'Entrave.

Harry frissonna en se souvenant de paroles de Acheronin : _L'entrave est bien plus puissante que toi et tu n'as jamais été que l'un des mes jouets… L'entrave est bien plus puissante que toi… L'entrave… _

-C'est ça !

-Tu en est certain ?

-Oui ! Oh, merci Hermione ! Tu es la meilleure !

Comment avait-il fait pour se faire une amie aussi intelligente ? Merlin, en cet instant, il aurait été capable d'embrasser Hermione s'il ne l'avait pas sue marier à son meilleur ami.

-Je sais, pas la peine de le dire, dit-elle d'un air qu'elle tenta comiquement hautain, mais ses joues rougies prouvaient qu'elle était touchée par les remerciements et compliments de Harry.

-Il faut savoir s'il y a un moyen de contrer ce sort…

Elle soupira :

-Comme je te l'ai dit, Cornelius Von Nettesheim n'était pas n'importe qui. La Magie Noire était sa seconde nature.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Qu'il faudrait un sorcier bien plus puissant que toi et moi réunis pour le réduire à néant… Il faudrait un puissant mage de magie pure.

-Un Mage de Magie Blanche…

Dégoût. Désolation. Vacillement.

Le seul sorcier qui correspondait à ces critères était mort et résidait dans une tombe de marbre à Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore ne serait jamais remplacé…

-Je te promet que je vais voir ce que je peux faire, lui dit-elle, comprenant son désespoir silencieux.

Il tenta un sourire qui devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

-Harry ?

-Hm ?

-Je peux te demander pour qui tu fais tout ça ?

-…

Un regard. Le vert dans le noisette.

-Pas encore. Mais je te fais la promesse de tout t'expliquer un jour.

Elle lui fit un sourire compréhensif, mais triste :

-Je me souviens de nos années à Poudlard et de l'absence de secrets qu'il y avait entre nous trois.

Un silence.

-C'était avant l'obtention de nos diplômes. Avant nos routes, différentes. Avant le mariage.

-C'était la bonne époque, tenta d'ironiser Harry, un sourire pourtant triste sur ses lèvres.

La jeune fille lui prit la main et ils restèrent ainsi, yeux dans les yeux, quelques longues minutes…

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Because I Won't Give Up

...

Pas beaucoup de Rogue pour ce chapitre, désolée (il n'apparaît qu'au début, savourez !!) Mais il fallait passer par là … .

Merci à Anthales, RocknThinking, jenni944, zaika, Piwi-chan, alexiel10 et Lilou.

...

.

...

"Je veux laisser une trace en vous. Je suppose que je veux vous faire souffrir, mais cela n'est qu'une déduction : je crois que je veux, désormais inoubliable, être quelqu'un qui est mort pour vous. On se donne les plaisirs que l'on peut, avec ceux dont on n'a pas été aimé. »

Du côté d'Ostende, J. HARPMAN

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

-Je vois que votre indéniable talent pour les potions n'a pas disparu, grogna Rogue devant les dégâts que venait de faire la potion – « qu'un première année ferait les yeux fermés ! » – du Survivant.

Harry avait rejoint les cachots juste après sa visite surprise à Hermione et était parvenu à convaincre son ancien professeur de l'aider à reconstituer sa réserve.

-Voyons ! Je sais à quel point j'ai été un piètre élève, mais je peux tout de même réaliser une potion anti-rêves.

_Harry commençait à sérieusement s'énerver devant l'attitude butée de Rogue. Finalement et, le brun en était persuadé, plus pour que le plus jeune se taise que pour être aidé, l'homme accepta d'un hurlement dément : _

_-Très bien, Potter ! Vous voulez être utile !? Alors fermez-la et mettez-vous au travail avant que je ne revienne sur ma parole de vous laisser me casser les pieds aujourd'hui ! _

_D'abord mécontent du comportement arrogant de Rogue devant une proposition aussi aimable, Harry se prit à sourire : si, vraiment, l'homme n'éprouvait toujours que de la haine pour son ancien élève, jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne lui aurait permis de tergiverser ainsi pendant un quart d'heure. _

_Non, décidément, il était convaincu qu'il l'aurait mis à la porte dans la minute. _

_Son cœur en ébullition avait presque failli le faire mettre les pattes d'Acromentules avant le crin de licorne… _

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! s'écria pour la énième fois Harry, s'évertuant à tout nettoyer avant que Rogue n'ait à lever sa baguette. Vraiment, je suis vraiment…

-Veuillez vous taire, le coupa l'homme, mais sa voix n'était pas aussi puissante qu'elle aurait dû l'être dans une telle situation et Harry se retourna, surpris et inquiet :

-Pro… ?

Severus Rogue était diaphane, apparemment en peine de devoir tenir sur ses deux jambes. En deux temps trois mouvements, Harry était à ses côtés, ne tentant tout de même aucun rapprochement car il avait conscience de la colère qui en ressortirait. L'accident causé par Harry n'avait pourtant rien laissé bondir vers l'homme…

L'homme passa à côté de lui, titubant et se voyant dans l'obligation de s'appuyer sur la table à laquelle Harry s'installait souvent pour l'observer concoctant des potions et il s'assit lourdement sur le tabouret qui longeait le meuble.

Il avait les yeux clos, paraissant inciter son corps à se remettre, et plus vite que ça. Un silence s'abattit sur les deux habitants du laboratoire encore dévasté par le passage de la « tornade Harry ». Le jeune homme sentait son cœur battre la chamade, l'air mortifié. Il se serait presque agenouillé devant l'homme s'il n'avait su que cela serait mal pris.

-Détendez-vous, Harry, il y a déjà eu assez d'explosion dans cette pièce pour un certain temps.

Harry cessa tout court de respirer. L'homme n'avait même pas relevé la tête et la maintenait toujours entre ses longs doigts, le coude appuyé sur la table. _Harry_. De toute évidence, les battements de son cœur, inquiet, avaient été perçus par l'homme et le brun ne sut décrire le sentiment qui l'assaillait en découvrant que son ancien professeur lui conférait assez d'attention pour lui enjoindre de se détendre.

Le Survivant se doutait que le recours à son prénom n'avait pas été prémédité, mais sentait le contentement de savoir que l'homme pensait à lui en tant que Harry et non plus Potter. En tous les cas, il l'espérait ardemment.

Enfin, l'homme sembla être remis et releva la tête vers lui.

-Je suis désolé, commença la plus jeune, …

-Vous vous répétez, Potter – _ah ? Donc c'était bien involontaire_… Cette pièce a déjà subi bien plus de dommages, le coupa l'homme en jetant un regard alentours.

-Non, je voulais dire… je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu la promesse que j'avais faite à Me Pomfresh.

L'homme fronça les sourcils en ancrant ses yeux noirs dans son regard vert. Harry devait vraiment avoir l'air coupable.

-J'ai oublié que vous n'étiez pas guéri et je n'ai pas pris garde à un surmenage. C'est de ma faute, je suis là, tout le temps, à vous…

-Je suis tout à faire capable de m'occuper de ma personne, Monsieur Potter, ironisa Rogue, mais sans quitter le regard émeraude.

Harry n'était pas convaincu, mais ne discuta pas, trop angoissé par l'éventualité d'un nouveau malaise. Enfin, Rogue se leva pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain qui était en réalité le passage entre le laboratoire et la petite pièce qui servait de chambre. Le brun se retrouva seul et ne sentit pas le temps qui passa. Si bien qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil lorsque son ancien professeur revint dans la pièce, reboutonnant le haut de son vêtement noir.

-Qu'avez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

Mais Harry réalisait que l'homme était parti pour changer ses pansements. Il s'en voulut encore plus de s'être si peu soucié de l'agression dont l'homme avait été l'objet. C'était bien plus grave que tout le monde ne voulait l'admettre.

-Pourquoi vous ont-ils agressés ?

La question avait franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à la retenir. Rogue le fixait avec ce qu'il lui sembla être de la lassitude.

-Votre manque aigu de réflexion vous perdra, Potter.

-Je veux savoir, insista alors Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, dédaigneux.

-Et puis-je savoir pour quel motif ?

Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec le feu. Que Rogue était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus aimable – « severusiennement » parlant – depuis la veille et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre cette nouvelle relation. Cependant, ces questions le hantaient. Il voulait savoir. Et le ton méprisant de Rogue, son attitude indifférente l'exaspérait : ne comprenait-il pas ? Harry explosa :

-Peut-être parce que j'ai pris le premier bateau pour l'Angleterre dès que j'ai appris l'agression ? Peut-être parce que je m'acharne à vouloir vous aider avec Von Nettesheim ? Peut-être parce que je suis là, constamment, dans ces cachots, à attendre que vous m'accordiez votre confiance ?

Harry serait devenu sourd si le grondement qui retentissait à l'instant même n'avait été un silence lourd de sens. Il lui sembla que la pièce trembla et il se rendit compte que son imagination ne lui jouait pas de tour. Cette fois, c'était Rogue qui perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs. Cependant, aucune fiole n'explosa ni ne blessa l'un d'eux. L'homme se maîtrisait bien plus que lui.

Le Survivant sentait qu'il avait été trop loin, mais ne savait comment revenir en arrière alors il attendit. Quelque chose. _Parlez. Par Merlin, qu'il dise quelque chose… _

-Pensez-vous, commença-t-il dans un chuchotement qui ne disait rien qui vaille, que je vous doive quelque chose pour être '_chevaleresquement'_ revenu jusqu'ici pour, soit disant, me voir ?

C'était une question, mais la voix menaçante n'incitait pas à répondre. Harry déglutit, perdant le peu qu'il lui restait de dignité en restant coi et figé. L'homme s'approcha à pas de félin, répondant alors à sa place :

-Il serait préférable pour vous que la réponse à cette question soit négative, Potter, car je ne suis pas d'humeur à tenter de faire comprendre à cette lente chose qu'est votre cerveau le peu de droits que vous possédez. _Vous_ avez décidé, par je ne sais quelle inepte divagation, de monter sur ce bateau. _Vous_ vous acharnez à vous mêlez des affaires des autres en tentant, de façon totalement intéressée, de vous mettre Von Nettesheim à dos. Quelle idée saugrenue vous pousse à agir de la sorte ? Je m'entête à le répéter depuis presque dix ans : votre besoin persistant d'attirer l'attention pour en retirer la gloire et la notoriété. _Ma_ confiance ? Ne me faites pas croire que vous daignez y accorder la moindre importance. La seule aspiration qui vous pousse à agir est votre indéfectible volonté d'être félicité pour _avoir pardonné_ l'assassin que je suis. Jouez-vous du monde sorcier tout entier si cela vous plait, mais ne daignez pas attendre quelque chose de ma part.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, le Survivant eut envie de pleurer. De vider son corps de toutes les larmes qu'il contenait. De se noyer dans la souffrance qu'il éprouvait.

Il sortit sans demander son reste.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

Harry cheminait dans les rues de Londres. Il s'était perdu deux fois et son attitude déjà coléreuse était devenue exaspérée. Il inspira, l'air toutefois serein et déterminé. Il n'abandonnerait pas pour si peu. Non. Décidément, rien ne pourrait lui faire tourner le dos à ce à quoi il allait bientôt faire face.

Soudainement et, étant sur le qui-vive, il réagit au quart de tour et sortit sa baguette, il entendit un vrombissement et des hurlements terrifiés. Fronçant les sourcils, il voulut s'approcher du lieu d'où provenait le bruit, mais n'en eut pas besoin : d'énormes Scroutts à Pétard s'efforçaient à sortir un à un d'une petite auberge que Harry constata être un refuge pour créatures magiques. Il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant les propriétaires lutter pour les rattraper et le reste de la population fuir. Ces créatures le poursuivaient… Et même s'il sentait qu'il aurait préféré se joindre à l'animation, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se déconcentrer … ou de _les_ manquer… Il se remit en route.

Et c'est l'esprit vide qu'il atteignit, trois rues plus loin, la lugubre taverne qu'il recherchait. _« Pas si lugubre que cela… »_ se dit-il en voyant les tapisseries brodées dessiner les murs intérieurs et la peinture fraîche luire sur la façade. Il inspira, écrasa une énième fois ce qui lui servait de frange sur sa cicatrice et entra d'un pas résolu – et qu'un certain professeur aurait jugé hasardeux (pour dire les choses poliment…).

.

L'endroit sentait l'alcool et le tabac. Et il résonnait de voix tonitruantes et pleines de vivacité. S'avançant vers le bar, Harry passa près de tables dont les discussions animées portaient sur les droits des sorciers indépendants, les salaires de misère de ces derniers ou encore la censure.

-Que puis-je vous servir ? lui demanda une jolie serveuse rousse aux yeux noisettes.

-On m'a dit que « Les Hippogriffes Exaltés » se réunissaient aujourd'hui, donna-t-il pour toute réponse, d'une voix sereine.

Il lui sembla que la jeune femme hésitait sur le chemin à suivre, le jaugeant avec un calme qui aurait pu être déstabilisant pour quiconque ne connaissait pas Rogue. Puis, haussant les sourcils avec ironie, elle dit :

-Ils ont décidément bien du succès, ceux-là.

Sa voix était bien peu respectueuse, mais elle lui indiqua un escalier à sa droite :

-Ils sont à la cave. Il paraît que c'est d'un certain chic de travailler dans un tel endroit.

-Vraiment ? se put s'empêcher de demander le brun, sarcastique à son tour.

-Hm, dit-elle pensive. En réalité, ils boivent plus qu'ils ne travaillent et semblent penser que celui qui parle le plus fort a nécessairement raison. Vous allez beaucoup les aimer, acheva-t-elle alors, moqueuse.

Il lui sourit à son tour, assez franchement pour quelqu'un qui avait passé sa journée – et sa nuit – à trembler de rage contenue et d'exaltation contrôlée. Enfin, il descendit l'escalier.

.

-Un véritable imbécile ! criait une voix masculine alors qu'il achevait de descendre l'escalier, le pas inaudible.

-Il croyait sincèrement que tu publierais cela ?

-Mais oui ! Comme si j'étais un journaliste à fumier de dragon !

Quelques rires fusèrent et des tintements de verres retentirent. Harry entra enfin dans le champ de vision des habitants de la pièce, lui-même les voyant pour la première fois.

Un léger silence, tinté de hoquets et de « tiens ! un nouveau » parvinrent jusqu'à lui. Cependant, il ne voyait plus que les yeux bleus de celui qui semblait avoir été le dernier à prendre la parole.

-Qui es-tu, jeune homme ? demanda-t-il, calme et souriant.

D'un geste preste, Harry sortit sa baguette :

-Le Jugement.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans le silence le plus total. Ils étaient une douzaine. Uniquement des hommes. La plupart avait la mine abasourdie et leurs regards glissaient de Harry à sa baguette sans que l'information ne puisse atteindre leurs cerveaux. Mais certains d'entre eux – ceux qui étaient installés à la table centrale – fixaient le brun avec scepticisme, l'air moqueur. Ceux-là respiraient la confiance et l'arrogance. Harry ébaucha un rictus, fixant toujours les yeux bleus de celui qui semblait être le leader.

-Un conseil, petit : baisse ton bout de bois et décampe d'ici. Tu fais pas le poids.

-Pardonnez ma lenteur d'esprit, mais il va me falloir plus de preuve que votre simple parole, murmura Harry, les yeux brillants.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas combattu. Il sentait l'adrénaline picoter ses muscles, faire frémir ses organes, accélérer son souffle.

-_Endoloris _!

-Non !

Harry prononça un sort de protection, mais, bien évidemment, il ne fit que ralentir le sort qui le frappa de plein fouet. Cependant, et bien que la douleur lui ait semblé insupportable dans sa brièveté, l'incantation de fin de sort fut prononcée dans la seconde. L'homme aux yeux bleus fixait celui qui avait jeté le sortilège Impardonnable avec irritation.

-Je vois que votre réputation est fondée, dit Harry tout en se redressant, la voix rauque.

Les yeux bleus furent recouverts d'un froncement de sourcils.

-Quel est ton nom, petit ?

-Vous voulez connaître mon identité pour pouvoir venir m'agresser quand vous serez plus nombreux et plus forts que moi ? ironisa la Survivant.

Son interlocuteur éclata d'un rire tonitruant, bientôt suivi par toute la petite assemblée.

-J'ignore où sont tes yeux en ce moment, cependant, nous sommes déjà en supériorité numérique. Bien que je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour être plus puissant qu'un simple môme, acheva-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis.

-Alors, battez-vous.

Puis, dans un regard à celui qui l'avait déjà attaqué :

-Je ne m'attend à aucune loyauté de votre part.

L'homme sembla reprendre son sérieux.

-Très bien.

-Attend, Cyrus. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il nous reproche ? demanda celui qui sembla à Harry être le plus proche de son âge.

-Je peux imaginer que notre vérité puisse heurter des âmes sensibles, donna le leader pour toute réponse. C'est ainsi que nous devons vivre, nous, les non-conformistes. Mais que la haine du peuple ne nous empêche pas de continuer notre mission.

-Votre mission ? ne put retenir Harry, la baguette prête à combattre. Vous appelez du « non-conformisme » le fait de ne pas vouloir voir la vérité en face ? Un groupe de journalistes dégénérés qui n'a plus rien à se mettre sous la dent et qui décide de s'en prendre à des innocents, voilà ce que vous êtes !

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends rien, s'écria le garçon de l'âge du Survivant.

-Et qu'est-on censé comprendre dans vos actes ? poursuivit Harry en retrouvant un peu son calme. Vous êtes fiers de vous lorsque l'on évoque vos exploits dans la _Gazette_ ? Lorsque l'on dit, qu'une fois de plus, des enfants ont été tués ? Lorsque l'on écrit que une dizaine de geôles à Azkaban a été détruite ? Lorsque l'on raconte qu'un homme innocent s'est fait attaqué par des crétins qui se veulent justiciers ?

Un silence pesant retentit. Mais il ne dura que le temps d'un sourire froid du dénommé Cyrus qui prit la parole.

-Vous parlez sans savoir.

Harry sentit dans le ton contenu que l'homme était crispé.

-Ces enfants dont vous parlez ne sont rien d'autres que les rejetons des Mangemorts ! Peut-être étiez-vous trop jeune pour vous en soucier, mais ce sont les assassins fidèles au Mage Noir qui a tué des milliers d'innocents il y a quelques années !

Harry ouvrit ses yeux d'horreur devant de telles inepties – et, en outre, lui ? ne pas se soucier de cette guerre ? – mais l'homme poursuivait :

-Et oui ! Nous sommes fiers d'avoir libéré le monde des tueurs qui salissaient les murs de Azkaban. Même cet endroit ne mérite pas pareil voisinage ! Il s'agissait une fois de plus des Mangemorts !

Le brun était au bord de la nausée. Tout cela allait-il recommencer ?

-Mais vous êtes fou ! s'entendit-il hurler, hors de lui. Ne savez-vous pas comment l'ascension de Voldemort au pouvoir a commencée ? Ne savez-vous pas que lui et ses partisans se réunissaient également pour projeter de faire installer _leur _justice, à _leur_ manière ?

Il reprit son souffle et personne ne prit la parole. Il continua donc :

-Et… même s'ils étaient des assassins cruels, même si leurs meurtres étaient sanglants et abominables – et Merlin sait à quel point j'en ai conscience – ils payaient pour leurs crimes. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez pensez, Azkaban n'est pas une promenade de santé.

Un silence.

-Tu défends des Mangemorts ? murmura haineusement Cyrus.

Harry se sentit défaillir. Il aurait voulu hurler qu'il les détestait. Qu'il se fichait bien de leur mort, mais la question n'était pas là.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de juger qui doit vivre ou mourir. Si vous le faites, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux.

Il vit le garçon qui l'avait incité à se taire froncer les sourcils d'un air inquiet. Mais il fut bien le seul. Les autres paraissaient le haïr plus que Voldemort lui-même.

-Et toi ? Vaudras-tu suffisamment pour ne pas nous tuer ? Parce que moi, je n'hésiterai pas, susurra-t-il.

Harry garda son calme, trop habitué aux menaces pour se plier à leurs contenus et répondit sereinement :

-Vous avez tué des enfants.

-Ah ! Nous y voilà ! Tu trouves toi aussi avoir le droit de nous donner la mort ! Seuls les motivations changent, pas les actes ! s'enflamma Cyrus.

Un silence.

-Nous avons été suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas exposer nos identités au grand jour. J'ignore comment tu nous as démasqués, mais n'oublie pas une chose : nous connaissons ton visage. Et je ne suis pas certain que tu parviennes à tous nous tuer… acheva-t-il dans un sourire glacial.

-Ne mettez pas en doute mes capacités, sourit à son tour le Survivant. Et… - il fit mine de faire la moue – je ne crois pas avoir à craindre les autorités.

-Vraiment ? se moqua Cyrus, soutenu par les regards moqueurs des habitants de la pièce. Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Harry sourit cruellement – et il vit sur certains visages que cela produisait son effet – et caressa son front de sa main gauche, le dénudant des mèches noires ébouriffées, libérant la cicatrice au grand jour :

-Moi, j'ai tous les droits.

Des exclamations étouffées retentirent, des mines horrifiées apparurent, son nom fut prononcé en toute hâte, mais il était déjà trop tard. Harry leva sa baguette et hurla tous les sorts qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit depuis la veille, jour où il avait appris l'identité des agresseurs de Rogue et leurs nombreuses autres actions.

.

…

.

Il sentait le sang couler de sa tempe à sa joue, mais la colère annihilait toute douleur. Ses adversaires n'étaient eux-mêmes pas beaux à voir. Sur la douzaine qui était présente au départ, seuls six étaient restés, les autres ayant fui dès la révélation de son identité où peu après, en constatant que même à douze, ils étaient toujours face à Harry Potter.

Ce dernier se doutait que sa réputation y était pour beaucoup et que les sorciers ne donnait pas le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, persuadés qu'ils étaient de la supériorité du Survivant. _Savent-ils qu'en réalité je n'ai dû ce rôle qu'au choix de Voldemort, dû à une stupide prophétie, qui s'est porté sur un Sang-Mêlé ? _

-_Endoloris_ !

Pour la énième fois, il évita le sort, de plus en plus irrité devant cette facilité à faire souffrir et le paradoxe que cela créait avec leurs ambitions apparentes.

D'autres sorts fusèrent encore, mais moins violents qu'au début. Chacun se fatiguait, tour à tour et Harry le premier. Il était seul, après tout. Et même si trois des six n'étaient bons qu'à jeter des Expelliarmus minables – il fallait dire que même Voldemort s'était mis à dire qu'ils s'agissait là du sort de prédilection de Harry Potter, celui qui avait l'âge de Harry était plutôt doué. Voire même très doué. Il maniait sa baguette telle une épée et avait des mouvements de félin lorsqu'il évitait les sorts. Le second ennui était relativement baraqué, se nommait – s'il avait bien compris – Hector et forçait le brun à devoir bouger sans arrêt. L'épuisement le guettait, c'était certain.

Enfin, au sommet de la liste et conscient d'y être, il y avait ce Cyrus. Le Survivant devait l'avouer, il maîtrisait le duel magique et semblait prendre très au sérieux le respect des règles de combat qu'il répétait sans cesse à Harry lorsque celui-ci tentait une attaque physique.

-Je trouve votre attitude passablement ironique, Cyrus – vous permettez que je vous appelle Cyrus ? Vous ne supportez pas que l'on soit déloyal, mais vous jetez des sortilèges Impardonnables et votre passe-temps favori est d'assassiner des sorciers.

Cela lui valu un puissant sort qui lui décocha la mâchoire. Touché.

Enfin, le Survivant se mit à réfléchir vivement : il fallait qu'il soit plus rusé que prévu. Son arrogance – il grimaça à l'emploi du vocabulaire préféré de Rogue – et sa fureur l'avaient fait agir sur un coup de tête et ses adversaires étaient finalement plus de taille qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Cherche, Harry. Jusqu'ici, la chance a toujours été de ton côté, c'est le moment où jamais d'exploiter ce terrain.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Seul l'escalier menait à la sortie, mais une bouche d'aération de bonne taille se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il lui sembla que la sortie principale, fermement gardée par l'attaquant nommé Hector, n'était pas la meilleure idée. Il lui faudrait donc s'approcher de …

Tiens ! Il fait noir tout à coup. Est-ce une surcharge de réflexion qui a grillé mes neurones – Merlin ! Comment trouvait-il encore le temps d'être sarcastique ? – ou bien … ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

C'était la voix de son assaillant le plus jeune.

Donc, c'était bien les lumières qui étaient éteintes. Une panne de courant dans le monde sorcier ? Etrange, mais pas impossible, Harry avait l'habitude de ne plus jamais dire _jamais_. _Comment cela je viens de le dire ? _

Il fallait profiter de cette dispersion. Puis, il entendit la voix de Cyrus :

-Le salopard qui a fait ça, je le bute. En espérant que ce soit un Mangemort en fuite.

Son sang se glaça. Cet homme était un assassin. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Pas alors qu'il était venu jusqu'ici. Pas alors qu'il s'était fait la promesse de venger Rogue. D'autres innocents pouvaient encore mourir. Ce n'était pas le cas des Mangemorts en cavale qui l'inquiétait, loin de là. Mais l'innocence des enfants qui n'avaient eu pour seul tort que de naître de sorciers déments le traversa tout entier. Il mettrait cet homme hors d'état de nuire.

Il alluma sa baguette et quatre lumières se mirent à briller. Tous avaient eu l'idée du sort d'éclairage en même temps. D'un regard, Harry évalua la situation. S'il y laissait la vie, Rogue ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Cependant, il était trop tard pour regretter et il était d'ailleurs très loin d'avoir des remords. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout et s'il devait mourir, il le ferait debout.

Il esquiva un énième _Doloris_ alors que, une fois de plus, Cyrus lui proposait de travailler avec eux. Tuer Harry Potter n'était pas dans ses cordes, bien qu'en cet instant, le brun ressentait qu'il ne s'en serait pas voulu. Et même s'il ne comptait pas le tuer, les yeux bleus – seule chose qui brillait dans la pièce sombre – révélaient leur excitation de faire souffrir.

-_Cru... ! _

-_Expelliarmus_ !

Les baguettes de Cyrus et de Hector volèrent à travers la pièce tandis que le plus jeune allait s'écraser, baguette en main, contre le mur à sa gauche.

-Que... ?

Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait jeté le sort. Et il connaissait cette voix bien qu'il ne sache plus la situer.

-Tu as appelé des renforts, Potter ?

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, s'entendit-il dire mécaniquement.

Toute son attention étaient centrée sur le nouvel occupant de la pièce qui, de toute évidence, était de son côté. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le frôler et cela le brûla. Pointant rapidement sa baguette vers l'objet de son inquiétude, il vit... un Scroutt à Pétard. Et avant même de s'être dit qu'un Scroutt ne pouvait pas jeter d'Expelliarmus, Harry était poussé en arrière pour éviter une explosion provoquée par la créature.

Grâce à sa baguette, Harry reconnut son sauveur :

-Robin ?

-Ravi de te revoir, Harry, sourit l'autre en aidant le Survivant à se relever.

Puis, il dit à tue-tête :

-Je sais que j'interromps quelque chose de toute évidence passionnant, mais des Scroutts se sont décidés, il y a une heure, à faire une petite escapade dans Londres et, oh chose étonnante, ils ont trouvé amusant de venir se loger dans cette taverne – ainsi que dans de nombreuses autres. En conclusion, acheva-t-il de sa voix sereine, si personne ne tient à mourir griller d'ici cinq minutes, je vous conseillerai de sortir illico presto.

Des bruits de pas indiquèrent que les agresseurs de Harry avaient suivi le conseil de Robin qui, tenant toujours la main du Survivant sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, l'entraîna vers l'escalier sans même être gêné par l'obscurité. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient hors de la taverne, écumant et sentant le poisson grillé.

Harry remarqua la serveuse du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci regardait d'un air lassé son lieu de travail être brûlé. Elle attirait le regard, immobile et calme parmi tant d'agitation.

-Tout va bien ?

Robin le regardait d'un œil inquiet.

-Oui... murmura Harry en regardant ses mains qui avaient quelques égratignures dues aux brûlures.

Puis :

-Tu en es certain ?

Le jeune homme semblait perplexe.

-Parce que tu as plein de sang, là.

Le Survivant n'eut même pas le temps de glisser son regard émeraude sur l'endroit indiqué par l'ami de Charlie : il s'évanouit.

...

.

...

.

...

.

...

.

...

.

...

-Vous pouvez sortir, mais prenez garde à ne pas trop vous surmener. Vous devez rester calme durant quelques jours, les blessures n'étaient pas profondes, mais il ne faut pas tenter Morgane.

Pomfresh s'approcha de lui pour déplier son col mal agencé, ce qui le fit rougir, mais il ne bougea pas.

-Voilà, Potter. Vous pouvez y...

Des bruits de pas le firent se retourner.

Robin et Ginny. Riant aux éclats.

-J'ai croisé Ginny en arrivant pour venir te rendre visite, expliqua le blond devant cette nouvelle amitié.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Tu peux sortir ? demanda la rousse d'un air suspicieux.

-C'est Me Pomfresh qui me le permet, sourit Harry avec candeur.

-Tout à fait, Miss Weasley. Maintenant, allez, oust ! Je ne veux pas de foule dans mon infirmerie.

Ils obtempérèrent sans rechigner.

-Je suite contente de voir que tu vas mieux, Harry. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Harry. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Deux jours à l'infirmerie pour ça...

Puis, il sourit :

-Je suis quand même content d'avoir vu Ron et Hermione.

-Ils t'ont rendu visite ?

-Hier, répondit Robin à la place de la rousse qui haussa un sourcil ironique.

-Robin m'a tenu compagnie tous les jours, dit le Survivant avec emphase, moqueur.

Le garçon châtain rougit, mais ne se démonta pas :

-Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à partir sans savoir où en était ton état. Pardonne ma grande gentillesse !

Ils rirent. Puis Ginny demanda à Robin ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, ce qui permit à Harry de repenser à sa conversation de la veille avec Hermione.

-Mon Dieu ! Harry ! Tu n'as tout de même pas été assez stupide pour aller les voir seul ?!

_-Hermione, tu crois qu'il fait quoi, là, dans ce lit ? interrogea doucement Ron, habitué. _

_-Mais tu es fou, poursuivit-elle en ignorant son époux. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Ce sont des assassins Harry ! _

_-Je le sais et je sais aussi, comme tu me l'as si bien dit, que nous n'avons aucune preuve tangible pour les faire arrêter. _

_Un silence. _

_-Je n'ai pas pu résister, dit-il sérieusement et tellement bas que ce fut presque inaudible. _

_-… _

_-Prend ça. _

_Hermione lui tendait un Gallion. _

_-Qu'est-ce… ? _

_-C'est l'un des Gallions de l'AD. Ainsi, tu pourras nous joindre, Ron et moi, la prochaine fois que tu te mets dans une situation aussi stupide… comme à ton habitude. _

-Harry ? Harry ?

-Quoi ? Oh, pardon ! J'étais ailleurs, sourit-il, rougissant, encore touché du souvenir que Hermione lui avait donné de leurs années à Poudlard.

Cependant, il ne comptait pas avoir à utiliser ce Gallion…

-On se demandait si tu n'avais pas faim. Il est midi, les repas doivent être servis.

Il s'apprêta à acquiescer, mais un mouvement de cape noire le fit tourner la tête : Severus Rogue le regardait, immobile et froid. Venait-il à l'infirmerie ?

-Potter... gronda-t-il.

Il semblait encore plus en colère que Harry l'aurait prévu...

-Je vois que vous allez mieux. Votre chance n'a pas l'air de vouloir vous quitter.

Ginny se tendit, mais Harry la devança :

-En effet. Elle doit savoir qu'avec moi, au moins, elle aura de quoi agir.

Robin fronça les sourcils, amusé. Mais le brun parlait plus pour cacher son embarras que pour faire de l'humour. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Rogue des yeux. Il lui semblait ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité alors que seulement quelques jours avaient passé. Depuis cette fameuse dispute...

-Bon, on va manger, Harry ? intervint Ginny, le forçant à la regarder en appuyant sur son épaule.

-Ne faites pas attendre votre petite amie, Potter, dit sarcastiquement l'homme avant de se détourner pour partir.

Durant tout le repas, Robin fixa Harry avec un air songeur.

...

.

...

Il s'étendit, assis sur l'herbe fraîche du parc de Poudlard. Ginny était rentrée chez elle, accompagnée de Robin. Il était seul. Et toutes ses pensées se concentraient sur les cachots. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait préféré sortir : pour ne pas succomber au _hasard_ de se retrouver devant les cachots.

Puis, levant les yeux vers le ciel dont le bleu déclinait déjà, il prit une décision. Il fallait qu'il lui parle...

Demain. Demain...

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

Le Terrier. Ce qui, après Poudlard, ressemblait le plus à une maison pour lui. Contrairement à la fois précédente, l'émotion ne le submergea pas. Après tout, il était venu récemment dîner chez les Weasley. L'un des jours suivants le mariage. Cependant, sa gorge était nouée et il se demandait si sa future confrontation avec Ginny n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Il frappa et un garçon roux au regard éteint lui ouvrit : George. Harry détourna les yeux de la douleur qu'il lisait dans le regard brun : c'était presque indécent, comme s'il violait son intimité.

-Harry ! dit-il, un léger étonnement dans la voix. Entre. Je vais prévenir maman.

La garçon roux sortit en silence. Depuis la mort de son jumeau, George Weasley n'était plus lui-même et malgré le ton rassurant de Hermione lorsqu'elle tentait de consoler Ron sur l'avenir de son frère, Harry savait bien que le temps n'effacerait rien. C'est une partie de lui-même que l'ancien Griffondor avait perdue cette nuit-là. Et on ne se remettait pas de la perte d'un membre ou d'un organe. On s'adaptait. Simplement.

-Harry ! Comme je suis contente de te voir.

Souriante, Molly Weasley vint lui donner une accolade. Puis, d'un geste, elle recula une chaise pour qu'il s'y installe et s'affaira à la concoction de thé.

-Que nous vaut ta visite ?

-Finalement, je vais rester un peu plus que prévu.

-Ah ? Ton nouveau travail ne t'en empêche pas ?

-J'ai envoyé un hibou hier pour prévenir.

Harry ne dit pas que, en réalité, il avait menti à ses employeurs en leur disant qu'il était souffrant. Il n'avait jamais été malade en deux ans, ils ne feraient pas de recherches intensives sur la véracité de son excuse. Rogue valait bien ça. Puis, rougissant d'avoir une telle pensée, il força son esprit à se concentrer sur Molly.

-Ron est venu hier, disait-elle. Il m'a parlé de ton escapade dans Londres.

-J'ai agi précipitamment. Je serai plus prudent, désormais.

Il lui sembla que la femme se retenait de l'interroger sur ses raisons de se rendre à Londres, mais elle se contint, espérant sans aucun doute qu'il parle le premier. Il n'en fit rien, trop distrait par les prochains moments à venir.

-Ginny est ici ?

Il sembla que la sorcière avait compris le but de sa visite avant qu'il n'achève sa question. Elle le regarda bien plus sérieusement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait et cela le mit mal à l'aise.

-Elle est dans sa chambre.

Puis, la mère de Ron vint s'asseoir à table, le thé se déposant magiquement à leurs côtés. Elle avait un regard attentif. Harry attendit.

-Sache, Harry, que quoi qu'il se passe entre toi et Ginny, tu auras toujours ta place dans cette famille. Tu es, depuis toujours, bien plus que l'ami de Ron.

La sensation caractéristique du cœur qui valdingue fit sourire Harry, rougissant et embarrassé.

-Merci, Me Weasley.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu et lui indiqua l'escalier. De toute évidence, elle préférait que tout se fit le plus rapidement possible. Le jeune homme n'y voyait que l'inconvénient de sa lâcheté soudaine, apeuré qu'il était de la tournure des événements à venir.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

...

-Je t'en supplie, Harry…

La jeune fille tenait fermement son bras, les joues baignant de larmes et la voix grelottante. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre l'objet de la visite du jeune homme, cependant il s'était attendu à une toute autre réaction.

-Ginny…, entama-t-il, embarrassé et maladroit.

-Tu m'as aimée, n'est-ce pas ? s'écria-t-elle alors, lui coupant la parole – chose qu'il ne regretta pas amèrement vu le peu de contenu qu'auraient eu ses propos. Tu m'as aimée ?

-Bien sûr !

Le ton implorant et la douleur qu'il lisait dans le regard flamboyant l'empêchaient de trouver les mots.

-Et tu m'aimes encore ?

Cette fois, Harry hésita fortement : pensait-elle qu'il avait prononcé ces mots douloureux pour des motifs futiles ? Et pensait-elle que l'amour s'effaçait comme la jeunesse sous l'effet du temps ? Elle prit son silence pour une réponse positive.

-Alors, laisse-moi une autre chance. Je t'en prie, juste une. Je t'en supplie.

Le cœur de Harry se serra davantage. Un silence s'appesantit sur la pièce, Ginny tenant toujours son bras de ses doigts tremblants. Le regard l'implorait et il aurait voulu le rendre heureux à nouveau.

-Je…

Un regard noir apparut à son esprit.

-… il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était d'une toute autre façon qu'il avait imaginé ce tête-à-tête ce matin. Son premier conseil envers lui-même lui avait pourtant semblé limpide : ne surtout pas parler d'une tierce personne.

Cependant, et même si le regard dénué de vie de la rousse le tuait en cet instant à petits feux, il savait que dans quelques temps, il se dirait avoir agi comme il le fallait. Ainsi, elle ne se ferait plus de faux espoirs. Ainsi, il ne la blesserait qu'une fois. En tous cas, le pensa-t-il…

-Pardonne-moi, Ginny. Je ne…

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la signification de ces derniers mots. La rousse, pourtant, paraissait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu avais l'esprit rancunier, Harry.

-Quoi ? – décidément il ne comprenait plus. Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-Oh ! ne fais pas l'innocent ! J'ai compris pourquoi tu voulais me quitter. Mais je ne croyais pas que tu irais jusqu'à inventer une autre fille !

Le jeune homme se retint de soulever un sourcil ironique à l'image de « cette fille » qui s'imposa à son esprit.

-Ecoute, Ginny, je t'assure que je ne vois pas… Quelle raison penses-tu que j'ai d'être ici, à te dire toutes ces choses ?

-Tu m'en veux toujours de ne pas t'avoir accompagné en France, voyons ! Ne pense pas m'avoir dupée en inventant une volonté arbitraire de me quitter…

Harry resta figé tandis que la jeune fille poursuivait, ses sourcils froncés contrastant étrangement avec ses larmes toutes fraîches.

-Je pensais pourtant que nous en avions discuté, murmura-t-elle alors, détournant son regard en essuyant ses joues. Je pensais que tu m'avais pardonnée…

-Ginny…

-Je t'aime, Harry, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai regretté ton départ, mes paroles, mon entêtement stupide et orgueilleux…

Un silence.

-Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

Harry ne savait plus très bien où il en était et à quoi il devait offrir de l'importance. Il laissa sa spontanéité – nommée toute autrement par la personne qui l'avait poussé à dire toutes ces choses à son interlocutrice actuelle – répondre à sa place.

-Tu crois sincèrement que j'agis par vengeance ?

Tiens ! il n'avait pas remarqué être autant irrité… Même Ginny parut hésiter devant son air blessé et indigné à la fois.

-Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose après tout ce que nous avons traversé ? Après les batailles et les pertes que nous avons vécues et subies ensemble ?

-Harry…

Elle avait une petite voix. Harry calma un peu la tempête qui ventait en lui.

-Je suis désolé de te blesser, Ginny. Mais ce n'est pas avec rancune que j'agis.

Il avait pris son air le plus serein. Mais il savait paraître sérieux également. Ce qui tombait bien : il l'était.

-Vraiment ?

Les larmes revinrent en moins de deux. Mais cette fois, elles lui parurent beaucoup plus résignées.

-Et… c'est juste pour que je ne laisse pas l'espoir me tuer que tu as parlé d'une autre fille ?

Harry comprit à quel point elle aurait aimé qu'il acquiesce. Qu'il lui ôte ce poids de, justement, ne plus avoir aucun espoir. Les gens ne savent pas qu'ils courent sans cesse vers leur malheur. A se rattacher à la vie grâce à ce qui les tue. L'espoir est mortel.

-Non. Il y a vraiment quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne t'ai pas menti.

Il voulait qu'elle trouve plus important le fait qu'il lui ait dit la vérité. Le fait qu'elle puisse toujours avoir confiance en lui. Mais il ignorait le souhait premier de celui qui a le cœur brisé : ne pas savoir. Continuer son chemin avec l'amour. Même si cela signifie rester dans l'ignorance et être trahi en silence.

-Je la connais ?

Harry put répondre sans hésiter que non, elle ne _la_ connaissait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas ajouter à son malheur. Il ne s'avouait pas que, en réalité, il n'avait pas le courage d'entamer une autre bataille immédiatement.

Un silence. Le brun ne savait que faire devant cette jeune femme en pleurs, l'air désemparé et si fragile. Il tendit un bras vers l'épaule gauche, soumise comme le reste du corps à de légers soubresauts, mais il fut violemment détourné. La vois cristalline lui dit, avec une douceur crainte :

-Va-t-en, Harry. S'il te plait.

Il se haït de ressentir ce soulagement alors qu'il quittait le Terrier sans même se retourner…

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

_« Monsieur Potter, _

Voici deux semaines, vous nous annonciez être souffrant et votre habituelle attitude ponctuelle nous préconisait de ne pas en rechercher les raisons. Cependant, le mois de juillet venant d'entamer son cours, nous souhaitions vous rappeler les horaires académiques spéciaux dont disposait l'Université Elémentaire des Sorciers de Deuxième Cycle. ...

...

_Monsieur Henri Chaumont, directeur »_

Les horaires académiques spéciaux… Comment avait-il pu les oublier ? Ses élèves commençaient leurs examens dans quelques jours et il n'avait même pas daigné les prévenir de son absence. Aucune préparation à l'examen, aucun conseil, pas d'encouragement !

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Harry mangea l'un des chocolats de la boîte qu'il avait reçu par hibou postal le matin même : un cadeau de Madame Weasley pour lui rappeler que sa rupture avec sa fille ne changerait rien de ce qu'elle pensait de lui…

Il revint au petit bout de papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts : ce n'était pas digne de lui de s'absenter si longtemps et pourtant… n'avait-il pas promis à une certaine personne de lui prouver, par le temps qui passe, la bienveillance de ses intentions ?

Harry soupira. Rien n'était jamais simple…

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…


	6. Chapter 6

And Now?

.

...

.

...

.

...

.

...

.

« Ce que nous voulons faire

faisons-le quand nous le voulons,

car la volonté change »

Hamlet, Shaekspeare

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

-Comment ça ? Il _prononçait des formules_ ?

-Je ne sais pas, Harry.

Le ton désappointé de Hagrid aurait pu être comique si le sujet n'était pas aussi crucial pour le plus jeune.

-Il était près de la tombe de Dumbledore, endroit où il ne se rend jamais, tu as pu t'en rendre compte il préfère de loin le lac.

-Mais… vous l'avez entendu prononcer des sorts ?

-Cela doit être une erreur, Harry. J'ai confiance en le professeur Rogue. Peut-être lançait-il des sorts de nettoyage ou de protection…

-Mais une protection contre quoi ?

Le Survivant savait qu'il avait été agressif et l'air intimidé du géant le poussa à s'excuser. Cependant, il était inquiet. Trop inquiet pour une simple histoire de sorts. Rogue était innocent, il le savait. Il avait toujours été de leur côté. Alors pourquoi était-il persuadé que cette attitude dissimulait quelque chose de sombre ?

Harry s'en voulut le reste de la matinée, convaincu qu'il doutait toujours de l'homme alors qu'il avait eu mille preuves de son innocence. Comment pouvait-il en être ainsi ? Etait-il lui aussi aveuglé par son ancienne haine pour le professeur ? Ne savait-il pas faire la part des choses ?

Peut-être était-ce également dû à leur dernière dispute – qui l'avait empêcher de retourner voir l'homme depuis lors – qui le rongeait de remords. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'excuser, mais savait en être incapable. Peut-être cherchait-il une autre raison d'aller trouver l'homme et de lui présenter ses excuses ?

« Professeur, pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai douté de votre innocence à nouveau. » Non. Décidément, ce n'était pas la meilleure voie à suivre…

Il soupira lourdement en poussant les portes de la Grande Salle : le repas était servi. Il se demandait si, finalement, les événements des jours précédents n'avaient pas été provoqués. Par lui-même. Afin qu'il s'éloigne de Poudlard tout en ayant l'impression d'agir pour Rogue : la descente suicide dans la petite taverne de Londres, sa rupture avec Ginny…

Et puis, il lui faudrait bientôt retourner en France où ses élèves l'attendaient. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ce château duquel il aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfuir sans se retourner.

-Comment allez-vous Harry ?

Le professeur Flitwick lui souriait aimablement. Sans le remarquer, il avait pris place à sa gauche.

-Bien, merci professeur. Et vous ?

-La routine, la routine… Je préfère de loin le château lorsqu'il est plus bruyant ! Les vacances ne sont pas ma période préférée.

Harry sourit légèrement au petit homme sans savoir que répondre. Puis, il se servit en nourriture alors qu'une cape le frôlait : quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à sa gauche. Et tandis qu'il remarquait qu'aucun des plats n'avait la saveur d'autrefois – est-ce les gens qui le partagent avec vous qui font qu'un repas est réussi ?, il sentit une odeur familière. Une odeur de… Il tourna prestement son cou vers la gauche : Severus Rogue, impassible se servait en boisson. Harry en oublia de respirer et suffoqua au bout de quelques secondes de contemplation muette. Se reprenant, il but une goutte de jus de citrouille.

-Etes-vous à ce point impotent pour qu'il vous soit même impossible de vous nourrir seul, Potter ?

Le brun ne put réprimer un sourire qu'il s'efforça de dissimuler. L'homme pensait qu'il s'était étouffé avec un morceau de nourriture… Mais surtout… il lui adressait la parole ! Severus Rogue lui parlait. Avait-il oublié leur querelle ?

-M'aiderez-vous si c'est le cas ?

Fronçant les sourcils devant une réponse à la fois stupide et impertinente, l'homme mit quelques secondes à répondre au jeune homme, ses yeux noirs sondant les perles vertes. Puis, détournant le regard avec indifférence :

-Non.

S'il en fut légèrement blessé, le plus jeune commençait à avoir l'habitude des rebuffades et ne s'en formalisa pas.

Il se sentait à nouveau serein, comme lors des quelques fois où, en présence de l'un de l'autre, ils étaient parvenus à ne pas s'éventrer. Il espérait que Rogue ressentait la même accalmie que lui.

Mais tout était trop beau pour durer : l'homme se leva, prêt à partir.

-Vous partez ?

-Non, Potter, je m'entraîne à me tenir debout entre une table et une chaise, ironisa l'homme en prenant déjà la direction de la porte.

Harry le suivit rapidement, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.

-Professeur ?

L'homme marchait à quelques pas devant lui, toute éventualité qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu étant pleinement improbable.

-Professeur !

Il arrivait presque à sa hauteur.

-Vous avez décidé de vous reconvertir en animal de compagnie ?

Enfin, Harry plaqua son pas à celui de l'homme, reprenant légèrement son souffle. Cependant, cet épuisement n'était pas physique. Il provenait de sa nervosité.

-Peut-être, répondit-il sans réfléchir, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du professeur de Potions.

Puis, il remarqua qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas du tout vers les cachots.

-Où allons-nous ?

L'homme cessa de marcher instantanément, provoquant un déséquilibre chez le Survivant, qui se maintint tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Celui-ci fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils, mais l'homme parla le premier :

-_Nous_ n'allons nulle part. Mes occupations ne sont pas vos affaires, Potter. Retournez donc aux vôtres.

-Quoi ? – il s'attendait déjà à retrouver un de ces moments où, ensemble, ils étaient parvenus à s'entendre. Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! s'emporta l'homme. Allez-vous en.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

Honte ?

Oui, c'est vrai. Il avait honte.

Mais tant pis. Il culpabiliserait plus tard.

Severus Rogue marchait à grandes enjambées, sa cape voletant derrière lui, devant le jeune homme qui était tant bien que mal parvenu à trouver un déguisement adéquat. Il frissonna. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le meilleur accoutrement finalement il attirait plus l'attention qu'il ne se faisait discret, avec sa cape violette et le foulard bordeaux lui recouvrant le menton. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de chercher – Rogue ayant déjà pris le chemin de Pré-au-Lard – et avait pris ce qui lui était tombé sous la main : mieux valait ne pas y penser, ne pas s'imaginer… Il secoua la tête, apercevant l'homme tourner au coin de la rue.

Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, il n'avait pas transplané – et le plus jeune en était soulagé vu qu'il n'aurait pas pu le suivre – mais marché jusqu'à un village inconnu du Survivant. Puis, ils avaient poursuivis leur route tellement longtemps que Harry crut qu'il avait été démasqué et que l'homme tentait de le semer. Finalement, il se retrouva dans ce qu'il lui semblait les tréfonds d'une cité : glauques, fétides, mal fréquentés… Tout ce qu'il imaginait Rogue côtoyer quand il le pensait coupable… Il déglutit.

L'homme disparut de son champ de vision, mais il eut à peine le temps de paniquer qu'il le retrouvait : debout dans un petit commerce. Se plaçant derrière la vitrine de l'échoppe pour le garder dans sa ligne de mire, Harry remit la cape violette, qui lui dissimulait le haut du visage, en place. Un autre homme venait d'apparaître face à Rogue et lui parlait…

Si seulement il avait gardé des Oreilles à Rallonge…

Il se rapprocha encore de la vitre, ne prenant plus très bien garde au risque d'être vu et il reconnut…

-Avery…

Harry sentit la colère – ou plutôt la peur, le désespoir, l'incompréhension – lui broyer les entrailles alors qu'il s'apprêter à entrer, mais une main se referma sur son épaule. Ou bien était-ce sur ses yeux ? Comment pouvait-il faire si noir en plein jour? Et pourquoi son esprit lui semblait s'éloigner ? Il fallait qu'il se débatte… Il fallait qu'il bouge… Il fallait qu'il…

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

L'homme passa la frontière de protection du château. Il était furieux. Avery était un escroc…

Cependant, il avait maintenant ce qui lui permettrait de remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Il partirait dès demain. Tout d'abord, il devait prévenir la directrice de son absence prochaine et trouver un moyen de localiser …

-Professeur Rogue ?

Qu'est-ce que cet arriéré de demi-géant lui voulait ? Et pourquoi avait-il cet air stupidement inquiet ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus contrôlée et de son ton le plus méprisant.

-Harry… il n'est pas avec vous ?

Encore et toujours ce satané Potter… Ne le laisserait-il jamais en paix ?

-Il ne me semblait pas être la nouvelle nourrice de Potter, répondit-il, peut-être un peu trop froidement. Ses inutiles allées et venues ne me concernent en rien.

-Mais…

Par Merlin ! allait-il s'adresser à lui moins stupidement ? Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps.

-Il est parti juste après vous, dit alors le géant.

Le professeur se tut quelques secondes, réfléchissant au sens de ces mots. Cela ne pouvait pas signifier ce qu'il craignait que ça signifie…

-Je l'ai vu, il vous suivait, mais je pensais que vous marchiez juste trop vite pour lui !

Hagrid semblait de toute évidence bien nerveux, mais déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Cependant : quel sombre crétin !

-En êtes-vous certain ? N'est-il pas simplement parti rejoindre la fille Weasley ? Ils semblent avoir du mal à se contenir à Poudlard alors peut-être ont-ils eu l'intelligence de se voir en dehors du château.

Mais l'ironie et la dureté de ses paroles n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient : il savait que le demi-géant avait bien vu. Et surtout… pourquoi parler de Ginny Weasley ? Parce que le souvenir de leur étreinte l'insupportait… Stupide Potter ! Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose ? Il n'obéissait à rien, c'était un effronté, un arrogant et un imbécile ! Mais surtout… où était-il parti après avoir vu Rogue discuter avec l'un de ses anciens comparses Mangemorts ?

Rogue fulmina lorsqu'il sentit ses poils se hérisser : il n'était pas question qu'il donne de l'importance à ce que pensait Potter ! C'était un idiot ! un bênet sot et obtus !

Cependant, il en oublia même la présence de Hagrid et se rendit prestement au château, toutes ses pensées concentrées sur une seule chose…

…

.

…

Il n'était nulle part !

Comment ce stupide gamin pouvait-il se permettre de n'être nulle part ?

Il semblait à Rogue que sa patience l'avait abandonné depuis des lustres.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? On croirait que tu as _perdu _quelque chose de précieux…

L'homme arrêta instantanément sa course effrénée et tourna la tête vers le sorcier blond qui venait de s'adresser à lui en souriant.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit-il durement, l'esprit ailleurs.

Quelque chose le préoccupait. Ici, dans ce couloir. Une odeur… Non, plutôt une aura, quelque chose qu'il connaissait et avait eu l'occasion de ressentir de nombreuses fois ces derniers temps.

-Les as-tu récupérées ?

Rogue mit plusieurs secondes à répondre à la question, persuadé que quelque chose lui échappait. Puis, il tourna la tête vers le blond :

-Je t'ai dit que je ne les avais plus.

Le ton était calme, légèrement condescendant et impérieux. Le fait que ses pensées soient concentrées sur autre chose lui rendait décidément la présence de l'intrus beaucoup moins difficile. Acheronin sembla furieux, mais se contint. Rogue fronça les sourcils. C'était lui. C'était le blond qui avait cette aura autour de lui…

-Tu devrais éviter de me contredire, Severus.

L'homme sombre s'approcha de Acheronin, non sans frémir aux souvenirs partagés entre eux il y a de ça de nombreuses années. Mais il devait savoir.

Enfin, à quelques dizaine de centimètres de l'homme qui ne paraissait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Rogue, ce dernier comprit :

-Où est Potter ?

Un long silence lourd de sens retentit. Acheronin parut d'abord surpris, mais ce fut la colère qui prit le dessus dans la seconde :

-Alors, tu as compris. Comment, je l'ignore. Il semblerait que tu sois bien plus attaché à ce célèbre garçon que tu ne veuilles l'admettre.

Rogue resta de marbre, mais son sang bouillonna à ses quelques mots.

-Oui… Tu tiens nécessairement à lui pour pouvoir ressentir sa présence alors qu'il est absent. Pour savoir qu'il était avec moi il y a peu…

-Où est-il ?

Tiens ! pourquoi hurlait-il si fort ? Il n'avait pas remarqué être autant nerveux.

Mais la raison était évidente, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin et Acheronin ne comprenait rien. Non. Il ne comprenait pas que Rogue était obligé de protéger le gamin. Parce qu'Il le lui avait demandé avant de mourir. Avant d'être tué de sa propre main…

Satané Potter qui se mettait sans cesse dans des situations inextricables ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré en France ? Il le maudissait…

-Je t'avais prévenu que je m'en prendrai à lui si tu ne m'obéissais pas…Tu le retrouveras lorsque j'aurai ce que je veux, furent les dernières paroles du blond, prononcées dans un sourire cruel.

Sur ce, il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et poussa un grognement sourd. Où était-il ? Une pièce sombre, petite et sale. D'après les douleurs qui l'assaillirent, il avait été négligemment jeté à même le sol.

Les souvenirs de Rogue déambulant dans une cité glauque, puis de Avery debout dans son échoppe lui revinrent en mémoire : la seule question subsistante concernait le trou noir existant entre le moment où il avait vu son ancien professeur et celui où il s'était réveillé dans cette pièce malodorante.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

-Vous feriez mieux de vous renseigner sur les auteurs de certains présents avant de les dévorer goulûment, M. Potter…

La voix susurrante de Acheronin Von Nettesheim le fit relever les yeux. Cependant, il ne laissa aucune surprise trahir son expression. Les années passées à être traqué par un monstre l'avaient endurci et les situations les plus désespérées ne le mettaient plus dans tous ses états depuis longtemps.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez me dire. Où suis-je ?

Le blond souleva ironiquement ses sourcils face au ton méprisant employé par Harry.

-Vous ne semblez pas bien comprendre dans quelle situation vous vous trouvez. Vous n'êtes vraisemblablement pas en mesure de me parler sur ce ton.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Il aurait préféré pouvoir se tenir debout face à l'homme, mais sa jambe le faisait souffrir. L'absence de réponse du plus jeune fit de toute évidence penser à Acheronin qu'il avait gagné un point, il sourit :

-De toute évidence, les chocolats vous ont beaucoup plu…

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que cette phrase signifiait pourquoi, mais pourquoi était-il toujours aussi peu prudent ? Après ce qu'il avait vécu, il aurait dû savoir qu'un simple sort sur la boîte de chocolats aurait pu le rassurer quant à leur expéditeur. Mais quand il avait vu inscrit le nom de Mme Weasley, il ne s'était pas posé de questions, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une façon de lui dire qu'il ferait toujours partie de la famille Weasley…

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Toute cette histoire était bien intéressante, cependant, que pouvait-il bien apporter à cet homme ?

-Oh, _vous_ ne m'intéresseriez pas plus que cela si vous n'aviez pas sur un de mes proches amis une influence plus qu'ennuyeuse…

-… Je ne suis pas certain que Rogue vous considère, en retour, comme l'un de ses plus _proches amis_.

-Vraiment ? sourit ironiquement le blond. Mais savez-vous au moins ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux ?

Harry ne répondit rien et Acheronin sourit de plus belle :

-Bien sûr que vous l'ignorez. Jamais Severus ne raconterait nos intimes secrets à un imbécile tel que vous. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à son tour, je dois admettre qu'il tient plus à vous que je n'aurais plus le croire possible.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis là ? interrogea le plus jeune avec ironie, un léger rictus relevant ses lèvres. Vous pensez le forcer à venir ici en lui faisant croire que je suis en danger… ?

-Pas « en lui faisait croire », Monsieur Potter… Vous êtes bel et bien en danger et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point…

Puis, se détournant de Harry et s'apprêtant à partir, il ajouta :

-Il viendra. Je n'ai aucun doute.

Harry soupira, il s'était une fois de plus mis dans de beaux draps. Par contre, il n'était pas aussi certain que le blond de la venue de Rogue… Etre débarrassé de Potter devrait le faire réfléchir à deux fois à un éventuel sauvetage… Puis, Harry se dit qu'il était sans aucun doute injuste car l'homme avait toujours été présent dans les moments tels que celui-ci, même avant… Avant quoi ? Avant qu'ils ne s'entendent un peu mieux ? Le Griffondor n'était plus tout à fait certain que quoi que ce soit ait véritablement changé dans les sentiments de Rogue à son égard.

De plus, il n'oubliait pas son étrange comportement, à la fois devant la tombe de Dumbledore, mais aussi avec Avery… Que se passait-il ?

Puis, le brun se dit qu'il aurait bien le temps de se préoccuper du comportement étrange du Serpentard plus tard en cet instant primait sa propre situation, qui avait déjà était meilleure… Il inspira profondément, réfléchissant le plus calmement possible à une façon de sortir de la geôle… Aucune sortie en vue à l'exception de celle par laquelle venait de disparaître le blond il tenta de l'ouvrir sans véritable espoir, elle était close…

Rogue ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole après cet épisode il avait vraiment agi stupidement, surtout en repensant aux chocolats empoisonnés que lui avait remis une fille lors de ses années d'étude à Poudlard pour qu'il s'amourache d'elle – et qui avait été dévorés par ce pauvre Ron… Il soupira une nouvelle fois, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches avec résignation, comment allait-il sortir de… ?

Tiens ! Qu'est ce que c'était que… ? Le Gallion de l'AD ! Merci Hermione ! Il l'avait gardé sur lui sans même y penser ! D'un geste preste, il prononça le sort nécessaire pour faire chauffer le Gallion de la brune heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille pensait à tout et ce sort ne nécessitait aucune baguette tellement la magie qu'il requerrait était infime.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une secousse de son propre Gallion lui prouvait qu'elle avait bien reçu son appel. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de s'y attarder que la voix d'Hermione s'élevait dans la salle : « Harry ? Tu m'entends ? »

-Hermione ? murmura-t-il de peur d'être entendu, mais comment… ?

-J'ai rajouté quelques petites fonctionnalités, chuchota-t-elle à son tour, comprenant qu'il était dans une situation délicate. Où es-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il prestement, je me suis réveillé ici, je suis enfermé par cet homme dont je t'avais parlé Acheronin Von Nettesheim. Tu peux me localiser ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pose le Gallion sur le sol, Harry, je vais utiliser un sort de 'localisation terrestre', je ne l'ai jamais fait et c'est encore expérimental, mais…

Elle bafouilla encore quelques mots pour elle-même et, après un lourd silence, le Gallion de Harry explosa : « Non ! »

-Hermione ! chuchota-t-il ardemment, Hermione !

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur Acheronin et un fantôme souriant :

-Que croyais-tu faire, mon mignon ? Ne lui as-tu pas spécifié, Acheronin, que cette maison était reliée à ma personne et que rien de ce qui s'y passait ne m'échappait jamais ?

-J'ai dû omettre de le faire, mon Père, répondit en souriant à son tour le blond, tous deux fixant Harry avec amusement.

Le fantôme s'approcha alors de lui et sans que cela ne lui soit jamais arrivé avec un défunt, le Survivant put ressentir toute la puissance et toute la force que détenait le spectre.

-Ravi de, enfin, vous rencontrer, Monsieur Potter, salua-t-il – cependant, sa voix restait arrogante et Harry était certain qu'il n'était pour lui qu'un vermisseau qu'on pouvait écraser d'un pied. Je me présente : Cornelius Agrippa Von Nettesheim…

…

…

.

…

Rogue passa la gigantesque porte du manoir Von Nettesheim, autrement nommé l'Antre si ses souvenirs étaient exacts – et ils l'étaient souvent quant à cette période de sa vie, comme si son esprit lui avait toujours refusé la bénédiction de l'oubli.

L'endroit était désert, étrangement désert. La dernière fois qu'il avait frôlé ces terres, le lieu était peuplé de sorciers, de gouvernantes et d'esclaves. Lui-même ne recevait plus de considérations que ces derniers que parce qu'il était le jouet préféré du fils du maître des lieux. Il avança encore, n'entendant que ses propres pas et ceux de celle qui lui avait permis de retrouver l'endroit le lieu était magiquement protégé, plus encore que Poudlard qui ne recevait la protection que des sorts de magie pure et blanche. L'Antre devenait introuvable une fois qu'on l'avait quittée pour ceux qui n'avait pas le Don, capacité que venait quérir les sorciers attirés par l'Occultisme pour être plus puissants, plus conscients de ce qui les entourait et qui, pour cela, devait payer du prix de leur âme.

-Tout va bien, professeur ? demanda la voix timide, mais déterminée de Hermione.

La jeune fille était venue le trouver un peu plus tôt, persuadée d'avoir localisé Harry… ou plutôt Potter, se reprit-il hargneusement, mais incapable de se décider entre prévenir le Ministère ou y aller seule Rogue avait choisi pour elle.

-Fermez-la, Granger, dit-il sans se retourner.

Il pouvait imaginer la jeune fille froncer les sourcils avec colère, mais, étonnamment, elle resta muette elle comprenait certainement la gravité de la situation, _ce que Potter n'était jamais capable de faire, gronda-t-il intérieurement. _

…

.  
…

.

…

-Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda une énième fois Harry, qui avait été tiré violemment hors de sa cellule par les deux hommes – ou plutôt Acheronin et le spectre.

-Tu connais Severus depuis plusieurs années, maintenant, dit doucement le fantôme, alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur route.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, c'était une constatation.

-Tu sais peut-être où il les a mises…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit placidement Harry tout en se souvenant des quelques fois où il avait entendu Acheronin parler à Rogue de cet objet qu'il lui avait soit disant volé.

De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? _Certainement pas le plus inoffensif des objets… _

-Si Severus tient à toi autant que mon fils semble le penser, il doit t'avoir confié quelque chose, soutint le fantôme, la voix un peu plus rude.

-J'ignore d'où votre fils tient ces idées, mais Rogue déteste tout le monde et je me trouve en haut de la liste.

Harry n'osa même pas penser à la sensation de picotement qui l'avait assailli lorsqu'il avait entendu le spectre dire que le professeur de potions tenait à lui.

-Ne me mens pas ! cria alors le fantôme qui, pour l'occasion, avait arrêté sa route et fixait le brun avec haine.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais quelque chose obstrua sa gorge, puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'était même plus capable de bouger. Que lui arrivait-il ? Le fantôme s'approcha un peu plus et le froid envahit le plus jeune : « Tu sembles oublier à qui tu as affaire… Je ne suis pas l'un de ces petits sorciers de pacotille, je suis Cornelius Agrippa Von Nettesheim, père de l'Occultisme et de cette communauté.

Semblant alors se calmer, le spectre se recula légèrement, fixant Harry et paraissant attendre une réponse plus respectueuse :

-Pardonnez mon excellente vue, mais cet endroit a l'air désert en dehors de vous deux.

-Impertinent !

Le brun sentit alors ses entrailles le brûler, un serpent de feu l'envahir. Et il tomba sous le coup de la douleur à même le sol, grelottant, n'ayant même plus la capacité de réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait. La souffrance était tellement insupportable qu'il finit par vomir, ce qui poussa Cornelius à stopper sa pression sur le corps du plus jeune. Le Griffondor ignorait ce qu'il venait de se passer, aucune baguette n'avait été sortie, aucun sort n'avait été prononcé, mais il était persuadé d'une chose : c'était le fantôme face à lui qui venait de lui faire subir cette torture. Il inspira profondément, encore essoufflé, mais prêt à se soumettre un minimum pour ne pas à avoir à subir de nouveau un tel traitement.

-Nous voici arrivés à destination…

Le plus jeune fut tout de même en état de réaliser qu'ils étaient encore dans un couloir, un couloir empli de tableaux représentant des hommes de différentes époques.

Mais de toute évidence, seul l'un d'entre eux intéressaient ses deux kidnappeurs.

-C'est vous, dit alors Harry d'une voix encore rauque sans même avoir à regarder une nouvelle fois le fantôme pour vérifier son affirmation.

-En effet. Ne remarques-tu pas quelque chose toutefois ?

Harry y regarda de plus près et eut rapidement comme une impression de déjà-vu. Il resta toutefois de marbre, sachant pertinemment que, même s'il découvrait quelque chose, il ne parlerait pas. Pas contre Rogue.

-Je ne vois rien, dit-il alors.

Mais c'est alors qu'il prononçait ces mots qu'il remarqua ce qui clochait les lunettes… les lunettes que l'homme portait sur le portrait … des lunettes en demi-lune… Il les avait de si nombreuses fois observées… et il avait été si souvent toisé par elles…

-Rien du tout.

-…

-Que faisons-nous, Père ? Que faisons-nous si Severus ne vient pas ?

-Comment oses-tu douter de ma parole ?

-Non, je… balbutia Acheronin, beaucoup moins sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était à Poudlard.

-Menteur, dit alors le spectre, ses orbites vides fixées sur Harry.

Harry frissonna.

-Père ? demanda le blond.

Mais le spectre, sans répondre, s'approcha à nouveau de Harry.

-Il sait où elle se trouve, je peux le sentir, dit-il alors à son fils.

Harry réfléchissait à toute allure soit il admettait savoir, mais ne pouvait rien dire, soit il continuait à nier sans pouvoir, dans ce cas, interroger le spectre sur ses motivations. Il opta pour la solution qui lui permettait le plus d'assouvir sa curiosité :

-Pourquoi les voulez-vous ?

Le fantôme eut un grand sourire, heureux d'avoir fait avouer le plus jeune.

-Elles sont miennes, ce petit minable n'a fait que me les voler… grogna-t-il.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Survivant comprit que par « petit minable » l'homme entendait Severus.

-L'idée que ce soit lui le voleur ne m'a même pas effleurée à l'époque, c'était un enfant. Mais lorsque j'ai appris qu'il était entré dans les rangs de ce nouveau mage noir… j'ai douté… Où sont-elles ?

Mais Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, il avait, après cette simple phrase, décidé quelle serait sa version :

-Vous en savez autant que moi. Comme vous l'avez si bien deviné, j'ai déjà vu ces lunettes – le fantôme lança un son guttural – entre les mains de Voldemort…

Harry mit toute la force de son esprit à croire lui-même en ce mensonge.

-Et, depuis que je l'ai détruit, j'avoue n'avoir pas été intéressé par les affaires qu'il traitait.

En cet instant, le Survivant avait retrouvé son calme et son dédain. Le spectre le fixait silencieusement et le brun savait qu'il repensait surtout à la partie de sa phrase concernant la destruction du mage noir de ses propres mains… Etait-il capable d'estimer ses capacités magiques en un simple regard ou jaugeait-il seulement ses possibilités de conserver son calme ? Le Griffondor n'aurait su le dire et préférait garder son sang-froid, espérant avoir l'air plus impressionnant que dans l'opinion de Rogue.

-Ferme ton esprit tant que tu le peux encore, petit. Tu ne résisteras pas à une séance de torture…

Harry ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion et faillit manquer la fin de la phrase en entendant le fantôme louer ses capacités à fermer son esprit… Rogue ne le croirait jamais… Les deux sorciers le firent entrer dans une pièce longeant le couloir des tableaux et le Griffondor se demanda s'il reverrait, de toute façon, Rogue un jour… La pièce était entièrement ornée d'instrument plus terrifiants les uns que les autres et une odeur de sang séché donna un haut-le-cœur à Harry. Comment allait-il sortir vivant de cet endroit ?

Il vit, du coin de l'œil, Acheronin mettre en place une immense chaise décorée de diverses chaines et autres ustensiles plutôt _intéressants_. Un autre coup d'œil à la sortie lui permit d'estimer ses chances de s'en sortir… Le fantôme sourit et vint se placer devant la porte encore ouverte … Ses chances étaient quasi nulles…

En quelques sorts précis, il fut menotté à la chaise, se voyant dans l'impossibilité de s'appuyer contre le dossier du fauteuil en raison de lames aiguisées se pointant vers son dos et sortant du dos du siège.

Harry déglutit. Il allait mourir ici. Il allait mourir sans avoir parlé à Rogue une dernière fois, sans lui avoir demandé pardon d'avoir douté de lui une fois de plus, sans lui avoir dit… Le brun n'acheva pas ses pensées, mais il soupira silencieusement.

-Nous commencerons doucement, mon fils. Ce garçon est déjà sur le point de parler, pas la peine d'abîmer un aussi aimable jouet je te l'offrirai si tu le souhaites, en veux-tu ?

-Ce serait avec plaisir, Père, que je possèderai celui-ci.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant cette prétention à croire pouvoir posséder des êtres humains.

-Et que me ferez-vous ? La même chose qu'à Rogue, je suppose… lança-t-il d'une voix haineuse.

Acheronin et le spectre sourirent fièrement.

Il avait été prêt à mourir quelques années auparavant et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il abandonnerait ses convictions il ne parlerait pas. Voilà en peu de choses ce que le brun se dit avant que les questions, et donc la torture imminente, ne commencent.

.

…

.

…

.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, professeur, murmura Hermione en regardant autour d'elle d'un œil méfiant.

Ils avaient pénétré les lieux sans trop de casse – quelques armures et tableaux avaient tenté de les arrêter à l'aide d'artifices magiques d'origine plutôt sombre, mais Rogue n'avait oublié aucun de ces pièges à éviter et les avait tous réduits au silence.

-C'est tellement désert.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir c'était une vraie pipelette. Cependant, il devait lui-même admettre que les lieux étaient bien trop déserts pour le rassurer. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas plus mal aucun des habitants de la communauté ne leur auraient laissé la voix libre et ils auraient dû combattre un nombre d'ennemis qu'ils avaient bien peu de chance de vaincre. Mais où étaient tous les gens ? Granger n'était pas la seule à avoir un pressentiment négatif.

-Il serait préférable de nous séparer pour couvrir plus d'espace – il se tourna vers la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés en ce qu'elle crut voir être une brève inquiétude – cela vous convient-il ?

Hermione se retint d'ouvrir de grands yeux, mais étant une personne raisonnable, elle ne pouvait nier que l'homme était inquiet et que la seule personne à qui ce regard pouvait être destiné était elle-même. Elle comprit qu'il rebutait à la laisser seule, mais qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps devant eux et que c'était là l'unique solution viable.

Elle répondit avec le plus de fermeté et de détermination dans la voix qu'elle put y mettre :

-On se retrouve aux grilles dans une heure… avec Harry, ajouta-t-elle.

Dans un dernier regard impassible, il hocha la tête et prit la direction du nord, cependant, la jeune fille l'interpella avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'angle du couloir :

-Professeur ! murmura-t-elle en lui tendant un petit objet, prenez ceci.

C'était une petite pièce ronde ressemblant trait pour trait à un Gallion, mais Rogue pouvait sentir, par la chaleur que l'objet dégageait, qu'il s'agissait du fameux objet qui avait permis la jeune fille à retrouver Potter.

Il croisa le regard noisette lorsqu'elle se remit à parler :

-J'ai emprunté celui de Ron, ainsi, en cas de danger grave, on pourra se tenir au courant.

Elle lui transmit la formule et disparut par un autre côté.

Cependant, alors qu'il pensait devoir visiter les plus grandes profondeurs des lieux lorsqu'il avait proposé à la jeune sorcière d'agir séparément, Rogue tomba quelques minutes à peine plus tard sur une porte entrouverte d'où provenaient des voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

.

…

.

…

.

Harry laissa inconsciemment s'échapper un gémissement rauque. La tête baissée, il soufflait ardemment, libéré de l'atroce souffrance qu'il avait ressentie la seconde précédente.

-Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à te taire ? A protéger un homme qui, si j'en crois tes paroles et son allégeance pour ce stupide sorcier de pacotille auquel il a donné mes précieuses lunettes, n'est rien de plus pour toi que je ne le suis ?

Le brun aurait été bien en peine de répondre, mais les paroles du spectre réveillèrent en lui une image qui n'était plus que brume depuis que les tortures avaient commencées : Rogue. Le regardant avec amertume. Lui hurlant qu'il n'est pas un lâche.

Alors, dans un effort douloureux, le jeune sorcier releva lentement la tête et laissa graduellement, profondément, intensément pénétrer ses émeraudes dans le regard vide du fantôme. Il sut, bien qu'aucune parole ne fut prononcée, que la détermination, la force que ses yeux dégageaient à cet instant figèrent une brève seconde le créateur de l'Occultisme. Il vit l'attitude méfiante que le spectre eut un instant. Le regard furtif, mais pénétrant qu'il lui lança.

S'il devait mourir maintenant, il le ferait la tête haute.

-Dans ce cas…

Et d'un tour de main, la douleur ressurgit, plus forte, plus brûlante, plus aigue que jamais. Mais, bien qu'il n'eut pu le dire sur le moment, cela ne dura qu'un bref instant. Et bien qu'il ne put même qu'imaginer entrouvrir ses paupières, il entendit, il sentit la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Une personne qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il reconnut sans peine à sa démarche, son odeur nuancée, le frottement de sa cape sur le sol.

Il se contraint à poser ses yeux sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Severus Rogue, debout, droit, le regard braqué sur le spectre, se tenait à un mètre à peine de distance du Survivant et jaugeait son ennemi avec une lente sérénité. Sérénité que Harry reconnut tout de suite être illusion. Rogue était furieux. Bien plus que le plus jeune ne l'avait jamais vu.

Il fronça les sourcils, forçant son regard à se détacher de l'allure, de l'aisance de l'homme pour trouver un moyen de lui être utile – car aucun doute que, malgré ses pouvoirs puissants, le professeur ne saurait résoudre le problème à lui seul.

Il fallait tout d'abord qu'il se détache…

-Te voilà enfin… entendit-il le fantôme susurrer. Minable, traître, lâche, voleur…

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard à Rogue de peur de le voir foncer stupidement sur son ennemi à l'énoncé du mot « lâche ». Mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, un léger rictus, hautain et ironique, rendait ses traits plus menaçants que jamais.

Tandis qu'il tentait vainement de se délier de ses chaines, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit que, peut-être, Rogue donnait suffisamment d'importance à l'opinion du Survivant pour être plus touché par ses paroles, et ses accusations, que par celles d'un individu tel que Cornelius Agrippa Von Nettesheim.

Mais il fit immédiatement fuir cette – douce – stupide pensée en se disant que, si l'homme agissait ainsi, c'était qu'il était bien plus sage et intelligent que lui-même – qui n'aurait su se contenir et aurait sauté à la gorge de ce fou quelques années plus tôt à la moindre remarque désobligeante.

-Où ce monstre les a-t-elle mises ? Où l'as-tu vu les cacher ?

Harry se dit que, décidément, ce « puissant homme » avait cru dur comme fer à sa version des faits et à son histoire concernant les lunettes. Il pria pour que Rogue ne prononce pas le nom de Dumbledore.

-Il les a détruites.

Le spectre frissonna de dégoût.

-Peu de temps après sa victoire sur Dumbledore. Il a jugé qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais que modérément apprécié d'être dépendant d'un objet ne relevant pas de ses capacités magiques propres.

Un silence.

-Il ment, Père.

-Silence ! cria le fantôme et Harry eut un regain d'espoir.

Mais c'était sans compter sur certains talents inconnus et incompréhensibles de cet être :

-Bien sûr qu'il ment… _Resida Acacia… _murmura-t-il alors, du bout de ses lèvres translucides.

Harry vit, démuni, les yeux de son anciens professeurs se troubler et devenir opaques et son corps se tendre, comme paralysé par le sort.

Certainement leur jour ne pouvait pas être venu aussi vite...?


End file.
